The Fine Line
by lboogiev
Summary: What happens when Sofie Sinclair gets a job as Vince McMahon's assistant and finds herself face to face with the one wrestler she can't stand? Randy Orton and Sofie immediately get on the wrong foot but they say it's a fine line between Hate and Love.
1. Prologue

The little girl wept quietly into her pillow, not wanting to make noise. She looked over to where her teddy bear was, sitting comfortably on her chair. She sniffled, wiping her hand to her nose and stood up to get him. She was in her pretty room with her pretty bed and all her favorite dolls. However, little Sofie Sinclair was very sad.

Her mommy left to a better place, 'rejoining the universe' her Uncle Rick says, even though Sofie doesn't really understand what that means. She missed her mommy and wanted to see her. Daddy was very quiet all the time and his eyes always looked empty for these last couple of months. Uncle Rick is Daddy's younger brother and had moved in with Sofie and Daddy to keep them company. Sofie sat on her bed and hugged Paco, her teddy bear.

A soft knock sounded and Daddy opened the door quietly. He crept his head in looking towards the bed.

"Sofie? He spoke gently. "Are you okay, baby?"

"Yes. I miss mommy." She said.

"I miss her too, baby. It's okay to be sad but Daddy will be here with you, ok?" He sat down on the bed next to her, picking up her little hand.

"Daddy, Uncle Rick and Grandpa are going to watch some TV. Why don't you and Paco come sit down with us? If you fall asleep, Daddy will bring you to bed and tuck you in."

Sofie hugged her father's neck as he carried her downstairs to the living room.

"What's on?" He asked Rick as he sat down with Sofie on his lap.

"This 'Wrestlemania' is about to start. Should Sofie be watching this kind of stuff?" Rick asked.

"She'll be fine. If there are any 'no DQ' matches she'll close her eyes, right Sofie?" Grandpa asked the little girl as she hugged Paco. "Right, Grandpa!"

The four of them sat down and watched the first Wrestlemania and the men cheered and booed as wrestling history would be made. They explained the stories to Sofie and answered any queries she had. The main event started and the four watched Hulk Hogan and Mr T fight Paul Orndorff and his partner, Roddy Piper.

Sofie liked Piper and chanted "Roddy, Roddy!"

When Hogan won after Cowboy Bob Orton interfered Sofie asked why that was allowed.

"That's not fair!" She said, "He cheated! I don't like Cowboy Orton!"

The men laughed and explained that it was just for fun, that she needn't get upset.

Daddy picked up Sofie and took her to bed. He tucked her in and spoke softly to his daughter.

"Get some sleep little lady, tomorrow you've got school and Daddy has to work. I love you very much, baby." He stroked her hair and kissed her cheek goodnight.

"Daddy?" she called out as he was leaving the room.

"Yes baby?" He asked the sleepy child.

"May I always watch Roddy with you?" she asked rubbing her eyes.

"We'll see, baby. Now get to sleep." He closed the door and smiled. He had fun watching wrestling with Sofie. She was curious and enjoyed asking the three men questions. He had genuinely enjoyed the night and not once thought of how he and Sofie were all alone now.

For many years the four of them came together and watched Vince McMahon's wrestling show. They laughed over dinner and placed friendly bets, celebrating when one would win. Uncle Rick became close to Daddy again and when Grandpa expressed his wish to move in, they bought a bigger house. Sofie stopped feeling lonely and very rarely became sad over Mommy anymore.

Over the years, Daddy said the favorite part of his week was when the four would join in the living room and watch wrestling. It became their tradition and even after Grandpa died, the three would still get together to watch.

Sofie fell deeply in love with the WW(F)E and as she grew older her want to be a part of that world grew larger as well. She would do whatever it took to work with Vincent Kennedy McMahon.


	2. Cup of Joe

The tall curvy brunette hurried down the hallway to find her boss, Vince McMahon. This was her first week touring with the company and she really wanted to impress him. Sofie Sinclair had wanted to work for the WWE since she could remember. Her mom had died when she was little and her father did the best he could to raise a little girl, and watching wrestling allowed the odd couple to really bond on the lonely nights.

She had been hired as an assistant to the man himself and today she had been assigned to book stadiums for the house-shows for the next fall. She had just finished a phone call with the ACC in Toronto when her cell phone rang.

"Hello, this is Sofie." She answered her ringing blackberry.

"Sofie dear, Mr. McMahon is looking for you. He is about to go into his 4 o'clock meeting and needs to know if November is booked." Lorraine inquired. Lorraine was Mr. McMahon's receptionist and Sofie knew she had a special place in her boss' heart. Lorraine was a plump woman in her forties with a happy smile and a positive attitude. She brightened up the touring office and everyone loved her.

"Oh yes, Lorry. I just handled the last one now. Will be there in 10 minutes. Yes, I will see you soon. Would you like anything from the outside world?"

Lorraine let out an excited yes and gave very detailed orders for both her and Mr. McMahon. Today they were in NYC for Smackdown and she knew the city well, having grown up in Queens, New York.

Sofie opened the doors to outside and stepped into the sunlight. The studio doors closed and Sofie walked quickly to the coffee place across the street. Sofie tied back her bouncing hair as she felt the sun hit her face. She had long curls and if she started to sweat they would instantly frizz up. Throwing her sunglasses on as the sun shined, Sofie repeated the instructions over again as to not forget.

"Tall half sweet non fat chai latte with skim milk and a double espresso tall"

She nodded at the cashier and placed her order, "may I also have just a regular coffee?" she added milk and sugar to her coffee and placed in the tray with the others.

Randy walked with Ted down the backstage hallway. They were heading to their locker room to change for a workout. "Are you sure you w ant to keep doing this? Last thing you need is to become your dad," Randy said shaking his head.

Ted replied nonchalantly, "Vince has offered me my own story, my own belt, all I have to do is act like my dad for a few weeks. What do I have to lose?"

As they turned a corner, Randy muttered "How about – oof!"

Randy ran into a soft female body and had his breath knocked out.

"Oh my… Ah! Crap this is burning, oh God." The gorgeous woman in front of him dropped her bag and started to fan herself as if she was hyperventilating.

"Are you ok? Oh man, did you just spill your coffee on yourself?" Ted asked worried.

"Me? Ah, crap, it's burning, here, please help me." She took off blouse instinctively and wiped the coffee off of her chest and stomach. Her skin looked angry and red. Sofie stood shirtless in her black lacy bra. Randy stood still, waiting for her reaction. Who was she? Randy and Ted looked at her in shock, their mouths gapped open. "What is it? Did I get any on you?" realization crossed her lovely face. "I'm not wearing a shirt... Oh my God, I am going to get fired" She clutched her shirt to her breasts and grabbed her bag off the floor.

"Excuse-me." She said and ran off.

"Who… was that?" Ted asked. That is what Randy wanted to know. "I am not sure but I better go check on her. See you at the gym."

Sofie called Lorraine on her blackberry from a bathroom stall. "Lorry please make an excuse for me, I just spilled coffee all over my blouse, I am running to my car to get a new shirt. Yes, I am sorry. I will get us another round. Be there in 15." She hung up the phone and muttered to herself, "Idiot, idiot, idiot. I just ran into Randy Orton and Ted Dibiase. I am such a fool." She washed her shirt quickly and threw it back on to go to her car. As she exited the bathroom she hit a hard body once again. A strong arm held her from falling as the other drew her closer.

"This seems to be our favorite way to meet." Randy's mouth inches away from hers. Sofie looked into his eyes and her…..


	3. Temper Tantrum

Randy grabbed the woman as she collided with him again. He held her close to him and felt slightly aroused as her body met his. He looked down at her and felt an incredible urge to kiss her. "This seems to be our favorite way to meet."

"Ah. Randy Orton." She squirmed out of his arms. "Look, I'm late to meet Vince. Please keep this incident to yourself and please watch where you are going next time. You seem to like disrupting the lives of others, but I don't have time for that. Now please excuse-me."

"Whoa –" He was interrupted by her very sexy voice.

"And furthermore I –"

Randy interrupted her this time. Smirking he asked. "And why should I keep your misfortunes secret? What do I have to gain?"

She looked at him, her mouth gapped open. "I could lose my job."

"I'll tell you what, go out with me tonight. I won't tell a soul." Randy said grabbing one of her curls. She swatted his hand away and replied, "No, absolutely not. I don't mix business with pleasure. And even if I did, I would never date you. I know all about you, Randy the Temper Tantrum. I don't date asses. Tell whoever you want. I don't care." With that she walked away from Randy. He watched her rapidly leave his presence, his eyes focused on her hips and how sexy they were when she walked. "Wow. Randy the Temper Tantrum." He chuckled and called out "What's your name?" She kept on walking and didn't respond. He shook his head in amusement and left to meet Ted.

"Vince – I am so sorry." She explained what happened as Lorraine tsked. "I didn't mean to walk into them or burn myself! And I definitely did not mean to call Orton 'Randy the Temper Tantrum.'" She blushed red and looked down.

"You called him what, Sofie? Ha! How fast did you have to run? Look, its okay. You've been working with me for a month and I've kept you cooped up at head office. It wasn't your fault, I should have already introduced you to the roster so this wouldn't have happened." Vince sat down. "You have been great. I'm all booked for a while, business is good, and you're a great assistant."

Lorrained added, "Look honey, Randy isn't a bad man. He does have a temper, but he's gotten better. You know his personality isn't the same as the one in the ring. Don't let this bother you." Lorraine was a such mother goose when it came to the people she loved.

I need you to get along with my staff." Vince McMahon said comfortably. The beauty in front of him nodded politely and assured him she would. He met worried green eyes and decided Sofie would meet everyone tomorrow. This was her first week travelling with the WWE and she should get acquainted with the roster.

"I'll see you at 9am tomorrow. Now go home, get some rest. I will introduce you to everyone and this won't happen again . A big part of your job will be to help my superstars and divas. I need them one hundred percent focused and if it means you need to spend your days with them, so be it." Sofie left his office and said her goodbyes.

"Lorraine, I am becoming soft. Did she really take her shirt off in front of my superstars?" He asked his friend.

"Only Teddy and Randy, sir." She replied with a chuckle.

"I am surprised Randy hasn't called me to fire her if what she said was true" He stroked his chin. Vince reflected on how much of a help she had been in the incredibly busy month. With Paul on vacation with his daughter Stephanie, he definitely needed Sofie around.

"Maybe the boy likes her." Lorry said as she walked out.

"Yes… maybe he likes her." Vince said to his empty office as his brain processed that information.


	4. The Wrong Foot

Sofie made herself some tea in her hotel room and clicked the TV on. She turned to TNA. It was just starting. She watched TNA for a few reasons. Know thy enemy. Also, she had a lot of respect for those wrestlers. She wasn't very impressed with the management but overall she genuinely liked the product. Thirdly, she believed in a little competition. If she didn't, she wouldn't like wrestling. She watched Ric Flair cut a promo with Jay Lethal. By the end of the exchange, Sofie was crackling with laughter. Seeing Lethal do his best Ric Flair made her night. The entire promo was so bad it was good, you really have to respect Ric Flair for that. No matter how bad it gets, you still love him. The promo ended and it cut to Lacey Von Erich half naked getting a massage. Yuck. Sofie really despised the fact women wrestlers have to be sexual to be good athletes. TNA really messed up by letting Awesome Kong go. She changed the channel to a re-run of South Park and mindlessly watched as she thought of her day. The exchange with Randy really shook her up. She was happy Vince didn't fire her and thought of what she would be doing tomorrow. She was definitely going to avoid being alone with the Viper. If her Grandfather could see her now, he would be so proud. Her Grandpa had died last year and she still missed him dearly. He would have laughed so hard at what happened today. He would say she was being unreasonable for being angry with Randy. She couldn't help it. Over the years she heard how mean-tempered he was and since getting Kennedy Anderson fired, she couldn't stand him. Her first meeting with the man had been quite epic.

She shook her head and stood to wash up before hitting the hay. She was brushing her teeth when her phone rang. "Burn It To The Ground" started to play as her phone vibrated.

"Hello?" Sofie asked as she answered. She loved Nickelback's theme to Raw and had put it as her ringtone.

"Sofie?" a deep voice murmured. A voice Sofie knew very well and did not want to hear.

"How did you get my number Randy?" Sofie asked shocked.

"Vince. I popped by and asked for it. I wanted to apologize for what happened earlier."

Sofie didn't know what to say. "Uh. It wasn't your fault. I apologize for insinuating you are a brat." Sofie cringed. Did she actually say that? She heard his low laugh.

"No offense taken. I can be a brat. Especially when there is something that I want."

"Right." She waited.

"You don't like me." He said, sounding slightly shocked.

Sofie remembered Vince telling her to get along with his staff. "Sure I do."

"You're not fooling anyone darling. Why don't you like me?" He asked.

"Look _Orton_, I have worked really hard and waited a long time to get to work with Vince. I don't know what you want. But if you're not calling for a professional reason, than I am not going to waste my time." Sofie was not going to lose her job over the spoiled Randy Orton.

"Look _Sinclair_," Randy said impatiently "I am trying to apologize here. If anyone is being a brat right now, it's you." Sofie gasped.

"Apology accepted. Goodbye." Sofie hung up the phone and shrieked. "As if that just happened."

Randy heard the phone click. What an infuriating woman. That wasn't how he wanted that conversation to go. He knew he had to take it easy but sometimes his temper was so hard to control. That being said, he would never physically hurt a woman, sometimes he just spoke too soon. He wanted to get to know her but he really didn't have time to woo someone who obviously disliked him. He would forget about her green eyes, and her sweet curves. Randy got on the elevator and went up to his room. He had a mandatory meeting tomorrow at 10 with Vince and needed to get some rest. Turning off the lamp next to the bed, Randy closed his eyes and tried to clear his mind of the beautiful brunette.

_Randy seated in his chair watched as the tall beauty walked into his hotel room and closed the door behind her. _

"_Randy" she said seductively. She walked towards him and he grabbed her, pulling her down onto his lap. His hands travelled up and down her sides feeling her soft ample body. She took off her shirt and he went hard as he noticed she wore no bra. She bent down and kissed his neck. "I've waited all day for this, Randy." He stood up holding her against his waist and effortlessly walked to the bed. He dropped her on it and climbed on top of her. "You won't have to wait any longer." He kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, making her melt. She moaned when his lips left hers and travelled down to her neck. When they reached her nipples she gasped. His tongue flicked her bud and she started writhing beneath him. "Take the rest of your clothes off" Randy demanded._

_When she had removed her panties, Randy took her hands and lifted them above her head pressing them to the pillows. She nipped his neck impatiently and he pulled out, urgently wanting to be inside her. He was - _

Randy awoke from the vivid dream and looked around. He was rock hard. Looking at the clock he noticed it was 6am. He stood up and ran to the bathroom. Cold shower. Quick gym. Breakfast then the meeting. He would not be thinking about Sofie again. Last time he obsessed with a woman he ended up with a broken heart. A few years back when his fiancée Samantha announced she did not want to marry him after all, Randy decided he did not want to be in that situation ever again. He turned the cold water on and let it wash down his body.


	5. The Trump SoHo

Sofie woke up disgruntled. Dark and dangerous thoughts of Randy had kept her tossing and turning all night. Barely having slept a wink, she took a shower and prepared a quick breakfast. She dressed for a long day, making sure to bring a change of clothes with her. Tonight Smackdown was being broadcasted and she would be with the editing team seeing how they operated. Smackdown was filmed on Tuesdays along with NXT but the rest of the week was full of house shows and promotional events. This afternoon she would be going to Manhattan with John Morrison for his DVD signing and then back to the grind with Vince and his team. She took a deep breath and hoped today would be easier than yesterday. Fatal 4 Way was Sunday and Sofie would be prepping for that as well. Jumping in a yellow taxi, Sofie instructed the driver where to go. She rested her head back and tried to ignore thoughts of the tall handsome man that haunted her. "Burn it to the Ground" started to play and she quickly answered her phone.

"Hello, Sofie speaking."

"Sofie, honey, change of plans." Lorraine spoke in her ear, "We're meeting at the SoHo. Vince rented their private gym for Raw and Smackdown. We're going to work from a board room while he meets with each person. I believe you'll be introduced to everyone as well." Her stomached flipped as she became slightly nervous to meet everyone she has admired for so long. She told the driver the change of plans and within 15 minutes found herself in the lobby of the Trump SoHo.

"Holy cow." She whispered. She walked over to the elevators and waited alone.

"Well look who we've got here. Sofie Sinclair. Didn't think I'd ever see you again, much less in this part of town." Andrew Bronze said smugly.

"Andrew. How charming you've become." Sofie responded. Andrew had been her boyfriend in college and she thought herself hopelessly in love with him until she found him cheating on her with her roommate. "No wait, you're still a dick."

"My, how mouthy you are. What are you doing here, trying to find a rich old man so you can pay off your debts?" he snarled. Their relationship hadn't ended pretty. Sofie broke up with him and locked him out of her room. Naked in the hallway. Andrew had been suspended for improper conduct, nudity and for trespassing in the girl's dorm. He vowed revenge and luckily for Sofie, she had gotten her scholarship to Yale, where she finished her MBA. She never thought she would see Andrew Bronze again.

"What, got nothing to say? Bet you think about what it was like having a real man in your bed. Poor lonely little Sofie doesn't have an opinion?" He grabbed her wrists forcefully, "Why don't you come to my suite and I'll show you a good time. For old time's sake."

"Darling. Is there a problem?" Sofie heard a voice behind her and her wrists became free. Strong arms circled her shoulders. Randy Orton stood there, bringing her in close and she sighed in relief.

"No my sweet. Andrew was just leaving." Sofie mentally told herself to thank Randy later. If he hadn't showed up, things would have gotten ugly.

"I'm glad. If he touched you for a minute longer I believe I would have had to kill him." He kissed her temple gently. Andrew took a step back as he recognized the man embracing Sofie.

"We're old pals Sofie and I, we were just catching up. Weren't we Sofie?" He looked pleadingly to Sofie.

"Actually, we're not friends. I don't like you and I hope never to see you again. I'm finally with a real man, Andrew. One that is smarter, better and bigger than you. In more than one way" Andrew scoffed and walked away.

Randy grinned as he heard her humiliate the man. He couldn't help it; he backed her into the wall and kissed her. Her warm lips met his invitingly and he groaned. He deepened the kiss, parting her lips slightly. His tongue tasted hers and he cradled her neck, taking her mouth deeper. She moaned which almost undid him. He pushed her back and would have probably rented a room right there and than had she not thrust him away. "What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

Her lips were red and her hair tousled. "Whatever do you mean Darling?" he asked.

"I'm not your darling and you know damn well. Why did you kiss me?" she asked angrily.

"Why did you kiss me back?" Randy responded.

"Look, I'm very thankful for what you did. Saving me from Andrew means a lot. You didn't have to help me especially after I called you a brat." She looked down, "But I can't do this. I can't ruin this opportunity. Please, forget about me. Let's be co-workers, nothing more."

"Fine, but you have to do something for me first." He smirked. She wasn't getting away this easy. "Have dinner with me. Wait, just as co-workers. That way you won't be obligated to me any longer." They walked back towards the elevator to go meet with Vince.

"Fine. Tomorrow night at 8. It's our last day in New York and I've been wanting to go to Little Italy. Just as friends, Randy." She gave in and he couldn't be happier.

They reached the corporate floor where Vince had booked a board room.

"Why Little Italy?" Randy asked as she stepped out.

"It's where I grew up." Sofie responded as the door closed and Randy disappeared out of sight.


	6. The Marriage Proposal

Vince, Lorry and Sofie sat down and watched the final edited version of Smackdown before he sent it to the broadcasters for tonight.

Sofie enjoyed the episode even though she had a bit of a problem with Christian jobbing to Vance Archer. She thought the Fatal 4 Way contestants taking out Kane was brilliant and asked Vince who thought of that storyline.

"Kane actually. Ever since he's decided to retire he has been completely focused on doing this last story line right. Glenn has wanted to retire for a while so we're going to plug him for the next couple of weeks until Taker returns. They can team up once more and Glenn will retire after that. Well, we'll see. I'm hoping to persuade Glenn to stay longer." He said honestly. "He's been a great employee and a great friend."

They wrapped up and Sofie giggled to herself as she remembered Luke Gallows as the Undertaker. She used to dislike Punk's storyline but it quickly grew on her and now she looked forward to it every week. Phil was a brilliant heel and she respected his commitment to the angle.

Sofie was going to meet the roster now and her stomach flipped as she thought of her meeting with Randy this morning. She subconsciously touched her lips and frowned as she remembered the kiss. She wasn't looking forward to seeing his smug face and groaned when she remembered they would be having dinner tomorrow night.

Taking a deep breath, she picked up her portfolio and straightened her skirt and blouse. She followed Vince down the hallway and into the elevator as they went down to the main floor where the gym was located. The Divas and Superstars were all called in for a meeting and for a mandatory session with Vince's personal trainers. They should be finished by now and showered; the last thing she wanted was to see Randy all hot and sweaty.

Vince opened the door to the gym and greeted everyone with a good afternoon. Happy greetings answered him as he shut the door behind him.

"If I can just take a few minutes, I want to introduce my assistant to all of you. This is Sofie Sinclair and she will be here to help myself as well as all of you. I'm going to be in and out for the next couple of months and unfortunately I'll mostly be in Stamford headquarters. When I'm not here Sofie will act as per my orders so please feel free to contact myself or Sofie with any questions or concerns." He dismissed the group and called out to John Morrison.

"John, let's talk about your autograph session today." The two left the room and Sofie stood there feeling a little self-conscious. Vince's employees nodded politely and slowly exited the room waving goodbye and shaking her hand. She saw Ted DiBiase walk toward her and blushed remembering the coffee incident.

"Hey Sofie. How are you feeling?" He asked politely.

"Fantastic, thank you." She smiled. She liked Ted not fully knowing why. He seemed like a kindred spirit to her, someone she could get along with very well.

"Glad you're not hurt or anything. And you have very good taste in bras." He winked.

"That's awkward, Ted." She said laughing and he joined in.

"The kind of guy I am, Sofie, awkward but really handsome, am I right?" Sofie grinned and rolled her eyes exaggeratedly.

"Ted, don't you have a meeting with the creative team now?" Randy's voice was heard from behind Sofie.

"Yes actually, I better get going. It's great to meet you Sofie. I'm going to follow you on Twitter so we can be friends officially." With that Ted winked and left Sofie standing with the Viper.

"Hi, I'm Randy Orton." He extended his arm for a shake, smiling coyly.

"Really, Randy?" she asked annoyed, "Really?"

Mike Mizanin was walking out of the gym when he stopped in shock. He looked at Sofie, than Randy, than back to Sofie and dropped down to one knee.

"Sofie Sinclair, will you marry me?" He asked earnestly.

Sofie laughed and replied, "No, but I will walk out with you, I need a coffee before I find John and Vince."

The two walked out leaving Randy staring, Sofie feeling his eyes on her.

"Bonjour 'Andy. Why did you not say 'ello to me zis morning 'Andy?" Maryse pouted her lips and stroked Randy's arm.

"Hi Maryse, sorry, I forgot." He said still not looking at her, his gaze off distance. Was he still thinking about that brown haired cow? Maryse saw him stretch out his hand for a shake and that cow just ignored him. She better not show him any attention. Maryse has had her eyes on Randy for a long time and planned to get him in her bed one way or another.

"'Ello, anybody zere?" she laughed and placed her hands against his chest. "Do you want to get some lunch?"

He looked down at her and backed away, "Sorry Ryse, I have a meeting. Maybe later?" he picked up his gym bag, kissed her cheek and walked out, leaving her alone in the exercise room.

Maryse smiled until he was out of site then the smile left her face as she shrieked. "Zis is not the end, 'Andy Orton. I will 'ave you."


	7. The French Kiss

Sofie slowly opened one eye and than the other. She looked at the alarm next to her bed and cringed, it said 11am. She had come home last night after a full day of errands and events and fell into a dreamless sleep as her head had hit the pillow. She stood up, stretching her arms and giving a big yawn.

"I can't believe I slept in." She said to herself as she headed towards the bathroom.

Sofie brushed her teeth and managed to put her wild curls into a pony as she prepared for the day. Sofie groaned as she remembered her date tonight. Correction, her friendly-co-worker-no-kissing-or-thinking-about-kisses-get-together.

Last night had been as busy as her morning. She spent 3 hours with John Morrison at an autograph session and spoke quite a bit with the wrestler. She noticed a difference in him and asked him how everything was. He seemed reluctant to talk about it but it seemed as if John was bored, maybe even depressed. There was a look in his eyes that were vacant and uninterested. She made a point to talk to Vince about this later. Afterwards she sat with the creative team and watched as Smackdown was broadcasted. It was unreal to see the hits each broadcaster station would get and which areas were more interested and dominant. Vince explained how he uses all the data from the production companies and transfers that information to plan where they tour, where they are guaranteed to sell-out, which cities like specific characters. They look at all the angles and test out different strategies. It was very fascinating and it kept her mind from wandering back to that kiss.

_Burn it to the Ground_ started to play and she picked up her cell phone.

"Uncle Rick! How are you? I'm so glad you've called! Yes I am NYC right now!" Her Uncle Rick was in town at her father's and wanted her to come for dinner.

"Oh no, I have these dinner plans tonight and – No I couldn't possibly. No I can't bring my companion over. No way. Uncle Rick I love you but – Randy Orton." Sofie pulled the phone away from her ear as her uncle shouted in glee. He coerced her to reveal her date but he would not get them to go over there even if it was life and death. She would never live it down.

"No, it's not a date! Uncle Rick. I've got to go. I'll come by afterwards. Well, I am planning on going to Little Italy. Yes, I know that's close." Sofie shook her head in defeat. "Ok, I'll ask him but if he says no than we're not going."

Sofie could only pray Randy Orton was terrified of people, especially fans and crazy relatives.

She hung up the phone and picked up her laptop, she would check her e-mails, than go out for a quick lunch. Maybe pick up a new dress. Not that she needed any new clothes for a friendly co-worker get together.

Randy hit the gym hard. Tomorrow was Fatal 4 Way and he still wasn't in shape. He had a specific workout for his injured shoulder from the rehab center he visited last week. He was fine but he just needed to give it one last push before he rested for the pay-per-view. He was looking forward to his date tonight. He couldn't stop thinking about Sofie's sass and the way her skin smelled, and he definitely couldn't stop thinking about the way her lips tasted. Randy put down the weights in his hand and headed towards the men's shower room. It was almost seven and he still had to get back to the hotel and change before he left to meet Sofie. She was only a few blocks down but he wanted to be there a little early just in case she tried to change her mind. Randy left the gym and was escorted into a cab where he gave directions for his hotel. On the way up to his room he noticed Maryse in the lobby. Randy had thought she was staying somewhere else but didn't give it any mind.

"Hey Ryse." He called out to the leggy blonde.

"Ooh 'Andy. I did not see you zere." She came up to Randy and hugged him. She was wearing a smoking red dress and looking beautiful.

"Looks like you are going out on a hot date, Ryse." He said complimenting the young Diva.

"Oui, but I cannot get a 'old of 'im. My phone 'as died, may I use your 'otel room phone?" She pleaded with him.

"Uh sure, I'm just on the 13th floor, why don't you come with me?" He offered his arm to her and walked to the elevator with her. They reached his door and he opened the door, allowing her to walk in first.

"The phone is just over there beside the bed – off!" Maryse hugged him hard pressing her lips to his. Randy pushed her away and looked at her in shock.

"What's going on Maryse?" He asked confused. "What was that for?"

"Don't you like me, 'Andy? Don't you want to kiss me?" She pushed him towards the bed and straddled his hips when he fell. "I 'ave wanted you for so long and I know you 'ave wanted me too. I can see it in your eyes." She kissed his neck and he gently lifted her off, placing her on the bed beside him.

"I'm sorry Maryse, I never meant to give you that impression. I am not interested in you like that. Look, I'm not interested in anyone if it makes you feel better." He mentally cringed as he realized that was a lie. He was interested in someone.

"Shit. What time is it?" Randy cursed as he remembered his date with Sofie. It was 7:45; he was going to be late. "Maryse can we talk about this later? I have to go right now." He walked her out of the room and reminded himself to properly apologize to her. He grabbed a clean shirt from his suitcase and quickly changed.

He ran down to the lobby and saw Maryse standing there visibly upset. He narrowed his eyes and groaned. He was trying so hard to not be a complete asshole.

"Maryse, look, I've got a meeting that I can't miss. Let's talk later ok?" She looked away and started speaking angrily in French. He looked around not sure what to do.

"Ok Maryse, I'll call you." With that he left her there still yelling in French.

He finally arrived at Sofie's hotel and knocked on her door. It was 8:45 but he was sure she would understand. They could laugh about it and maybe she would warm up to him.

No answer. He knocked again, this time a little bit louder. An older woman in a maid's uniform walked by and approached him, "Are you looking for little Sofie? She just left 5 minutes ago. Went to go see her Daddy."

"How do you know that?" He kindly asked in interest. His stomach dropped realizing she wasn't there. She left and probably would never talk to him again.

"Oh, Sofie is like a daughter to me, we from same neighborhood and I always babysit her. She visits me whenever she in New York. She stayed at this hotel just for me." The maid smiled proudly.

"I was supposed to meet her here tonight but I am late. She must be very upset with me and I want to make it up to her. Can you tell me where she is?" he pleaded with the older woman.

"Oh, you are her boyfriend?" she asked winking at him and he smiled.

"Not yet, but maybe with your help?"


	8. Pizza Boy Delivers

When Sofie arrived she was overwhelmed with love from her family. The hugs and kisses made her frustration over Randy seem distant, even though Sofie will admit to herself she was more hurt than she expected. They asked her where her companion was and she told them he got busy. She felt ridiculous waiting for him and when she realized she had been stood up, Sofie left to meet her family. They ordered some pizzas and made their way outside with beers and chips.

Sofie sat out in the backyard veranda with her father and her uncle. Uncle Rick's fiancée was there, Cristina and all was well in Little Italy. They played cards for a little bit, chatting about all the news and events she missed while working for the WWE.

"Anyone want another beer?" asked her father standing up. Everyone sitting around the patio table nodded. "Cold one coming right up!"

"So tell us about everyone! Are they super high maintenance and stuff? Give us the dirty details!" Cristina said excitedly.

"They are mostly all really cool. And funny, and super hard working. I have got no complaints." And softly under her breath she said "except for one."

"Tell us about Vince!" Uncle Rick exclaimed.

"He's a darling. In a ruthless, super powerful kind of way. The man is all business but he has such a solid love for the industry, its fascinating watching him work." Sofie told the couple.

Her father returned and handed them each a Blue Point pale ale, their favorite local beer.

"You're getting the next round, Sofie. All right, who's dealing?" Her father asked as Uncle Rick took the deck and started shuffling.

"I got this, boss." He said playfully. The doorbell rang and Uncle Rick shouted "Pizza! I'll get this. Cristina, watch the cards, I don't trust these renegades."

The three laughed and waited for Rick to come back with their food. They had ordered from Sal's Pizzeria, the best pizza place in Little Italy and Sofie was salivating just thinking about it.

Rick came back standing by the door. "It's not the pizza boy."

"Oh who is it?" asked her father.

Sofie's stomach dropped hoping it wasn't who she was thinking of.

Randy walked out from inside the house and nodded politely. Her dad stood up looking at Randy in sheer excitement. "Holy cow, it's Randy Orton! Sofie, you didn't tell us he was coming!"

Sofie looked into Randy's eyes, his gaze swallowing her whole and said "I thought he wasn't coming"

"Sofie, may I speak with you privately for just a moment?" He asked, staring hungrily at her.

"I… sure." She stood up and asked, "Please excuse- us for a moment."

She leaded him back into her father's home and he followed suit.

"Sofie, I can explain." He started before she hushed him.

"Their listening, let's go in the living room. Ok, I don't need your explanations, Randy Orton, we're just co-workers. It's not like we had a date and furthermore who do you think you –"

Randy interrupted her with a mind blowing kiss. His hands cradled her head as he brought her closer. Their lips burned together and his thumb caressed her cheek.

He pushed her against the wall and deepened the kiss. Her lips parted in a sigh and he took advantage, nibbling on her lower lip. She grabbed his shirt and felt his hard muscles beneath her hand. She moaned delicately and he thrust his tongue inside her mouth urging her to go deeper with him. Her response thrilled Randy, he could hardly think, he just wanted more. His hand grabbed hers and placed them behind his neck, bringing her lower body tighter into his. He was losing control of the situation but he didn't care.

The doorbell rang and she jumped, escaping the moment.

"I'll get it!" she yelled back to her family. Hushing her tone she said seriously, "Never again, Randy. That was a mistake."

"You're out of your mind if you believe that."

She turned her back on him and opened the door. She greeted the pizza boy and took the pizzas, trading them for the money in her wallet. She said goodbye and closed the door.

"You better go Randy." She said keeping the pizza boxes as a barrier between them, "Leave now."

Her Uncle Rick walked in and clapped excitedly for the pizza. "You going to stick around and have some pizza with us, Randy?"

"Oh, it would be my pleasure, sir. I haven't had pizza in forever." He said charmingly.

"Well my boy, this is the best pizza in town, you are in for a treat." Uncle Rick said motioning Randy to follow him into the backyard.

He looked at Sofie, "Give in to me."

"Never. But I did promise you dinner. Come on. Fortunately for me, nothing kills the mood like my father cheating at cards."


	9. Not Tonight

They sat outside for next couple of hours playing cards and chatting, making each other laugh. Randy chuckled loudly as he listened to Sofie's father and Rick tell stories about their nights watching wrestling. Sofie blushed red as some of their stories became quite embarrassing.

"Sofie was such a sucker for a baby face. She was terrified of all the heels and held grudges for the longest time. I guess you were okay with Stone Cold, but you were much older then. Another beer?" Asked Rick to the group.

Randy had politely denied the beer and stuck to his water. He had a few slices of Pizza and that was bad enough, considering he had a pay-per-view match in a few hours.

"Oh no, I think I've had enough." Sofie said hiccupping. "Actually guys, I think we better get going, I gotta be up early, we're going to Long Island."

She was a bit tipsy and kind of swayed when she stood. "I better get a cab."

"Hey, why don't we split one? I'll make sure she gets home all right." He said and shook her Father's hand, and then Rick's. Cristina hugged him and he smiled thinking Sofie had a great family.

They called for a cab and waited in silence in front of the New Yorker home. Randy watched Sofie smiling to himself.

"I know why you don't like me now." He said to her breaking the silence.

"Oh yeah, and why's that?" she said pointing her finger at him.

"You don't like me because I play a heel. At least you pretend not to like me. I bet you think it's kind of sexy that I'm bad."

She snorted, "Pssh, as if. You don't affect me at all, Randy Borton. And you shouldn't be taking a cab wit' me."

"You're sexy when you're drunk." He smiled down at her.

"No, you're sexy!" she hiccupped again and then stopped short, "No wait, I take it back. No fine, I'll admit it. You are sexy. You drive me crazy but tha's gotta stop. I'm a prosessional, prose… professional business woman. I am not going to sleep with you, Randy Borton! Except I really want to. Okay, just tonight, you and me. We can smash and tomorrow you stay away from me forever." She slurred her words slightly and he hid a smile as she called him Borton for the second time.

The cab arrived and Randy helped her in, sitting beside her. He gave instructions to the driver and turned to Sofie.

"How about I take you home tonight…" Sofie interrupted Randy.

"Yeah, take me to bed. We do the nasty then you move on." She said her head falling on his shoulder.

"No, I'll take you home and this week we go on another date, and I won't be late, I promise." He said drawing her closer to his body.

"You don't want to fuck me, Borton?" Randy smiled at her, she was so cute when she was offended.

"Trust me, I want to fuck you. I will fuck you. But not like this. When I take you to my bed Sofie, there won't be a doubt in anyone's mind that you really want to be there. You're going to beg me to give you pleasure." He said getting aroused thinking about her in bed with him naked. They arrived at her hotel and he paid the driver, thanking him.

He helped Sofie up to her room and opened the door for me.

"Tha's never going to happen, Randy. It's got to be now or never. If you don't want to fuck me then get out." Sofie's tone was defensive, insinuating Randy might not want her after all. She was offended for no reason, thought Randy.

"Let me make this very clear to you, Sofie Sinclair. I'm going to have you. But not tonight. I'm going to fuck your brains out, then I'm going to make you breakfast and then I'm going to make love to you. Just when you think we're done and you can't take it anymore, I'm going to have you again. You keep fighting me off, but we both know we have something special. Have your moment, have your rest, because once I get you, you're going to be all mine." Randy was quite honest in everything he said, he didn't want Sofie to be just another lay.

He looked at Sofie and noticed she was falling asleep. He picked her up and laid her in bed. He got some water and put it by her bedside, thinking she would probably need that later. He closed the door behind him making sure it locked and left her alone, going back to his hotel room.

He said good night to the concierge and walked out into the street. The night was warm with a light breeze hitting his face. He would go home and get some sleep before tomorrow. Fatal 4 Way was just around the corner and he needed to mentally prepare for it.

He pulled out his phone and checked the time. It was already 3am. Flipping it open he sent Sofie a quick text message: "_**I meant what I said about having you. Thanks for letting me meet your family. Night Sinclair. xoRKO**_." He turned off his phone and closed his eyes, going to sleep.


	10. Silence of the Lambs

Sofie ran errands for Vince all day and by 6pm she could hardly move. She was exhausted, hung-over and extremely confused over what happened with Randy. The doors to Nassau Coliseum were opening in 15 minutes and Sofie just wanted to shower, get something to eat and go sleep in a private box. She didn't even care anymore about the pay-per-view. She had avoided Randy all day but soon she would have to face him. Her cell phone rang and she picked up sighing, she did not want to talk to anybody.

"Hello?" she said sitting down. She was backstage hiding in a ladies' room. She sat on the bathroom floor and rested her head against the wall.

"Sofie? Where are you?" asked Lorraine. "I need you here right away. I need you to man the gorilla position. Toni is sick and we can't get a hold of Trevor. This is a disaster. I need you to do it. You need to get here ASAP so we can set you up and get you a headset." Lorraine spoke in a panicked voice and Sofie could tell the older woman was going to cry if she didn't help out immediately.

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll be right there. Sit down and take a deep breath, we'll figure it out." Sofie assured her. She stood up sighing. She opened her bag and pulled out a lip gloss, applying it on. She refreshed herself and walked towards the locker rooms.

She flashed her ID to the security and they allowed her through. She kept her gaze focused in front of her as she passed a few Superstars. She heard whistles but ignored them. Adam "Edge" Copeland came up to her and asked her a question but she didn't quite hear him, and stared at him blankly.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" she asked confused. He gave her a funny look.

"I was wondering if you were ok. You look awful." He said and frowned. "I didn't mean it like that it's just that…"

"It's ok, I understand. I'm just exhausted. I've been working 18 hour days and I… am just tired. Wednesday. Wednesday I get to rest." She said smiling firmly.

"Sit down for a minute." He said to her.

"I can't. Lorraine needs me." Edge stopped her and grabbed her cell phone.

"Just sit for one minute. We don't start for another 45 minutes. Here have some water." He passed her his water bottle and she accepted it.

"Thanks Adam." She sat down and he sat next to her.

"Where's your father on this Father's day?" he asked her changing the topic. She was thankful for the distraction, even if it was going to be short lived.

"He's here actually. Vince allowed me comp tickets for him and my uncle Rick. They are amazed. They got platinum seats and couldn't be happier." She said smiling.

Adam watched her in amazement. She was so damn beautiful and ever since meeting her he worried Vince would overwork her. It wasn't until he was in the company for a couple of years working tirelessly that Adam was allowed a vacation. Sofie looked so fragile and delicate, he didn't want her spirit broken by this industry. He practically forced her to sit down and listened as the beauty spoke about her family.

He nodded in interest and offered her more water. He teased her about something she said and she laughed softly, causing him to smile. Her laugh was incredibly sweet and sexy and Adam wanted to know her more. She stood up and thanked him.

"I really needed to just sit down. I appreciate the water. And the talk." She said and picked up her bag.

"Here, bring it in." Adam said opening his arms, offering a hug. She stepped into his arms and he held her appreciating the way her hair smelled and the way her body felt, supple and soft.

From a distance stood the Viper and he watched the two silently and angrily. Randy was furious at the scene in front of him, jealously ripping through him. He didn't know what Adam was planning but he couldn't believe his eyes. He felt like RKO'ing someone, literally punting them powerless. What is this? He rolled his eyes and walked away from the image of Sofie and Adam as he realized he was bleeding jealous!

He walked by an office and saw Vince talking to the NXT season one "rookies" and grimaced. They were supposed to interrupt his match tonight and he was kind of disappointed. He finally had the audience and Vince was taking his time making him champion. He looked at the NXT players and wished Bryan Danielson was still there. Danielson was one of the few people who could actually out wrestle most of the Raw and Smackdown roster. He got the short end of the stick.

He waited for Vince to finish so they could chat and stood there silently staring at the wall across from him. He felt a warm hand on his bicep and turned hoping to see Sofie's face, pleading to be with him, instead he came face to face with Maryse.

"Hello… Maryse." His face completely straight, he imitated Hannibal Lecter and laughed inwardly, realizing Maryse had probably never seen the classic. He sighed and asked how she was doing.

"I am better now, 'Andy." She cooed and told him all about her match tonight, even though he already knew the lineup. He heard her, although he wasn't really listening. He saw Sofie walking down the hall and straightened up. He looked at Maryse pretending not to notice the brunette while attempting to make her jealous. He saw from the corner of his eye she was knocking on the door to Vince's office. He watched her walk in and apologized to Maryse.

"Sorry, Ryse, I got to go warm up." He left Maryse and walked towards his locker room. Sofie was obviously ignoring him but he would remind her later of his promise from the night before.


	11. The Gorilla Position

The night was coming to an end and everything went as planned. All the matches were successful, no one had been hurt and the NXT gang had pulled their stunt very well. Everyone congratulated Stephen 'Sheamus' Farrelly, clapping him in the back. Some wrestlers didn't really think he had worked hard enough to win the belt, much less a second time, however Vince really liked where Sheamus was going. Paul Levesque, Vince's second hand man, openly supported him as well. Sofie nodded at Stephen when he walked by. It was hard not to like him, he was a gentleman, a sweetheart, and he worked really hard.

The show had finished and the crew and wrestlers still in the ring started making their way backstage. John Cena walked in and the others started hooting, teasing him for having lost to Stephen. Adam and Randy joined soon afterwards and both were scowling, looking at each other like two boys that were caught stealing from the cookie jar and were in a time-out.

"What's your problem, Randy? Forgot how to do your job? You hit me pretty hard out there." Adam exclaimed with an annoyed look, his hands up in confusion.

"Get off it, Adam, I was doing my job." Randy said and started walking away.

"Since when is your job to rough us up? Or was it just me?" he asked looking at Cena and Farrelly. Randy and Adam faced each other ready to fight when Cena cut in.

"Whoa, guys, chill out. It's late and we still gotta go to Bridgeport for Raw tomorrow." Cena said coming in between the two. "No fighting in this building. You guys get the hell out of here if you're looking for trouble."

Adam walked away first and headed towards his locker room. Slowly everyone departed the gorilla position and grabbed their stuff to go home. The crew started taking the equipment apart and in a few minutes Randy and Sofie were the last remaining.

They stared at each other and Randy gave a low curse, walking away from her.

"So it's true? You're being rough? Why Adam? Aren't you two friends?" she asked after him.

He stopped and looked back at her. He walked back to Sofie and stood directly in front of her, crossing his arms. Randy noticed that she took a small step back and smoothed her hands over her skirt nervously. He cocked his head and watched her face, his eyes focusing on her lips. He could hear her breath softly and almost grinned when she frowned.

"What?" she asked. "What are you looking at?"

Sofie stepped to the left and he followed suit standing directly in front of her. She stepped to her right and on cue, he stalked her movements. She stepped back and cursed when her back hit the wall. He stepped in closing the distance between the two.

"What are you doing tonight?" he murmured.

"What does that have to do with Adam?" she asked confused.

"What does Adam have to do with us?" he retorted and she shook her head.

"What 'us', Randy? There is no us." Randy knew that wasn't the case.

"Want to go for a bite to eat?" he asked ignoring her denial.

"No, I've eaten." She said.

"Let's go watch a movie." He tried again.

"No, I'm tired." Her eyes narrowed suspiciously and waited for his next line.

"Want my driver to drop you off at your hotel?" she sighed and replied, "No, I have my own driver."

"Good, mine called in sick, can yours drop me off?" he could do this all night.

"No, we're going the opposite way."

"Oh, I'm so glad, I got a new hotel room in that part of town." He smiled.

"You don't even know where I'm going. And no, you can't get a ride. Car is full." She replied.

"Oh, you don't want to be stuffed in a car, let's split a cab." He offered and waited for her excuse.

"Randy! I'm not doing this?" she exclaimed in frustration.

"This being 'friendly' or …?" he said to her waiting for a response.

"This. You and me. Why can't you understand? No, forget it. I am going back to _my_ hotel room, to _my_ bed. Tomorrow I am going to Connecticut _by myself. _I'm not yours and I am not going to be with you. I'm not going to be another notch in your bedpost, and I can't do this. I can't fight you. I'm tired and I have been working so hard. I'm _so_ done with this."

He pulled arm when she started walking away, and brought her back in. "You can't fight me?" He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. She sighed, claiming defeat.

"No." she whispered. "You win, I admit it. I want you, Randy Orton. But I'm not going to have you. This ends right now." To his shock and delight she grabbed him and kissed him full on the lips.

Her kiss was angry and forceful. She threw her arms around his neck and he took advantage when her lips parted. They kissed intensely, their mouths locking heatedly. This was not a delicate romantic kiss. It was raw and full of rage. Her nails dug into his back and he groaned. He deepened the kiss and his hands went to her neck, cradling her head. His fingers intertwined with her curls and he brought her closer. Randy forgot everything but how her lips felt battling his. To his disappointment she came up for air and took a deep breath pushing Randy away.

She was breathing hard when she spoke. "It's done."

She wiped her mouth, the back of her hand stopping to cover her lips. Randy stepped towards her and she backed away, this time towards the exit. She made a run for it and he remained standing there silently. He watched her flee from him.

The Viper smiled. "You're mine, Sofie."


	12. Fish & Chips In Bridgeport

Sofie drove down to Bridgeport, Connecticut for Raw with her Uncle Rick. He had business near by and agreed to share the ride with her. They played music and chatted for the first part until Sofie pulled over for breakfast. They switched about half hour in the ride, and Uncle Rick took over, allowing Sofie to rest. She snored softly as Rick drove on.

Vince had arranged to meet her at 4 so she had the day free to rest until then. Arriving at Bridgeport, Sofie was dropped off at a hotel close to the Arena at Harbor Yard. She kissed her uncle's cheek and waved goodbye as he drove off.

She rented a room in a small hotel, not wanting to be anywhere near the roster and was happy when she saw her cozy little room. The bathroom was adequate and the bed comfortable. She laid down on the bed and pulled her cell phone out of her pocket.

Three text messages met her gaze.

"**Hey sweetie. Hope you got some rest. Tell Ricky not to drive too fast."** Her dad was so cute.

"**Want to do lunch? My treat."** That one was from Adam, and she replied with a quick, "**Sure. Hotel or restaurant?"**

She opened the last message, already knowing who it was from. "**Let's meet and talk about last night. xoRKO.**" To which she replied "**Sorry. Have plans."**

She changed into something more comfortable, it was blazing hot outside. Her phone beeped and she saw a new message from Adam. He asked her if they could meet at his hotel, he made them reservations at the diner and she texted him back agreeing. It must be hard going to a restaurant when you get recognized by so many people.

An hour later she met Adam at the lobby of his hotel and gave him a quick hug. They walked towards the dining room and chatted happily.

"How do you feel after last night?" she asked him.

"I feel good. I came straight here after the show last night with some of the guys and went straight to sleep. I just woke up a little while ago, so I feel well rested." He said politely.

She didn't want to bring up his fight with Randy but didn't have to wait long until Adam spoke of it.

"I talked to Randy last night after I left. I called him to explain I wasn't angry with him, just worried. He's been so preoccupied lately, and I don't know with what."

_Or with whom_ she thought guiltily. He continued, "He's such a good friend, I felt bad for calling him out like that. But we're good now, we both apologized. We're actually meeting here later to go to the gym."

"That's great, Adam."

Their lunch arrived and Sofie ordered another iced tea.

"So Sofie, can I ask you a personal question?" Adam said slyly.

"Shoot." She replied taking a sip of her drink.

"You got a boyfriend?" He asked.

"You don't beat around the bush, do you?" she asked laughing. "No, I don't. And I plan on keeping it that way."

"Sofie, you're breaking my heart." He placed his hand over his chest with a wounded look on his face.

She laughed and threw her napkin at him. "You're crazy."

"I'm crazy about you." He leaned back into his chair and put an arm behind his neck.

"Ah. Look Adam, I've made a personal decision not to mix business with pleasure. I'm afraid you're going to have to just forget about me."

"What if I don't?" He asked still leaning back.

"You're going to waste your time." She said seriously.

"Is it someone else? Ah. It is someone else. Do I know him? Are you having an affair with Vince?"

She laughed aloud and shook her head. "No I am not, and please lower your voice, you're going to get me fired."

"How about this, this weekend Michelle and 'Taker are getting married. Be my date to the reception. If we don't hit it off, I will leave you alone."

"Oh, no, I can't. I wasn't invited to the wedding and I haven't even met Mark yet."

"I'm inviting you. Be my date." He asked again.

"Adam – we still hitting the gym?" asked a voice from behind. Randy Orton.

"_As if."_ She whispered under her breath. Butterflies fluttered in her stomach as she looked up at him.

"Hey Randy, can you please convince Sofie to be my date to Mark and Michelle's wedding? She keeps saying no." He joked, inviting Randy to sit down.

"That's because she's going with me." He sat down smirking.

"No way, Randal! I asked her first." He said pleasantly and gave Randy a light punch to the shoulder.

"No, Adam, I believe I did last night, isn't that right, darling?" Randy asked Sofie.

Their eyes met and her body became hot in response.

"Incorrect. I am not going to the wedding with either of you. Ah, would you look at the time, I've got to go." She flagged down the server and asked for the bill.

She put some money down making it clear to both this lunch was not a date. Edge asked her to stay a little longer but she shook her head.

"Sorry boys, duty calls." She gave Adam a hug and paused unsure how to leave Randy.

He opened his arms and she cautiously walked into the embrace.

"_Meet me tonight_." He whispered in her ear. She nodded and stepped away from him.

"Boys." She nodded as she walked away, leaving the hotel.


	13. Thunderstorm

Sofie had finished her surprisingly short shift and was now resting in a private box watching Raw live at the Arena in Harbor Yard. She came in at four pm and ran some projects with Vince, delegating jobs to the crew and staff there. Everyone was where they had to be and she imagined Vince was getting ready to be the special referee for the main event. The NXT guys were going to take him out and Vince was as excited as a little boy with a new toy. Vince loved being a part of random storylines; he got a huge thrill out of it.

She stretched her legs propping them up on the seat in front of her. She was going to drive down to New Hampshire after the show for Smackdown and NXT tomorrow. They were pre-taping at the Verizon Wireless Arena and she was going to meet with the superintended at 11am and get the crew in to set up. She also had an ops meeting with Vince and the creative team where they would be discussing everything. That would be a couple of hours, which would lead her into her 4pm, a Diva's autograph session. She would have a small break between that and the two shows at night. Tomorrow would be a busy day and she was mentally organizing herself. Her phone vibrated and she looked at the text message from Vince.

"**Change of plans. After the show goes off air the roster is going to come out and defend me. Can you let security know what to expect?**"

She chuckled. They had been debating the fact that every time someone got attacked by Nexus, no one from the roster would come out to help.

She argued with Vince suggesting the roster should have come out to help Cena and that if they were going to attack Vince, the roster would be stupid not to come out. It was just realistic and expected.

Vince said if everyone came out they would undoubtedly destroy Nexus and they wouldn't look as tough. His point of view suggesting he did not want to damage the appearance of the gang and their strength.

She gave in, of course not wanting to argue too much with the chairman. It seemed her suggestion got through to the CEO after all. Well, the fans at home wouldn't see it but the audience members would get to see the roster kick some NXT ass. The next day the _Marks_ would see it on Youtube, she guessed.

She called head security and let them know of the last minute changes. She watched as Nexus came out and surrounded Vince. They charged and Vince fell to the floor.

"Oh God." Sofie whispered. "They better be careful." She watched as each gang member performed their finisher on Vince.

"Amazing!" she exclaimed when Justin Gabriel did his 450 splash.

Vince was lying in fetal position when the roster slowly started to trickle in. They put up a fight until more of the roster came out. Randy's song hit the speakers and the crowd popped, the women screaming and the men cheering loudly. "RKO" was being chanted and Randy ran into the ring.

"And… it's done." Sofie said as she watched Randy on the Titantron. The former NXT group scattered out and the Roster dispensed along with them. Raw had been officially off air as that happened but the audience did not care. _Voices In My Head_ came on again as the crowd cheered louder. Randy remained in the ring alone and jumped on the rope acknowledging the audience. He spread his arms doing his classic legend killer pose and Sofie swallowed thickly. He went to the next corner and did his pose again.

The vintage Randy Orton face stance ignited something deep within Sofie which scared her. Was she starting to have feelings for Randy? She decided she didn't want to think about it right then and stood up, walking out of the box. She grabbed her hotel keys out of her purse and threw on her sweater as she prepared to leave the arena. She stepped out into the fresh air when a shiver ran down her spine.

She planned on walking to the hotel since it was only a few blocks away when she realized it was raining. The night her mother died a massive thunder storm hit New York City.

Ever since that night she despised storms. She was panicking and picked up her pace. She walked down the street, and negative thoughts engulfed her senses. The intensity of the rain preoccupied her mind when she found herself in a dead-end street. A lightning bolt hit and thunder reached her ears almost immediately. She jumped and whimpered, scared. She was quickly losing control of her emotions and saw an anxiety attack approaching rapidly.

"Oh God." She was soaking wet and was looking around for some sign of life.

Everything seemed dark and strange and Sofie realized she was very lost. She sat down on a park bench and hugged her knees. She lost track of time, tears starting to build in her eyes. Another lightning bolt hit and her scream was drowned out by thunder. They were so close that Sofie started to shiver uncontrollably. She was shaking and crying when she was suddenly picked up off the bench. A strong body cradled her and said soothing words into her ear. She latched on to the warmth.

"Shh. I got you. Its okay, Sofie." She recognized the voice, it was so gentle and concerned, but she couldn't put a face to it.

"Baby, shh, don't cry." Another lightning bolt! Sofie started to sob into the chest, and held on for dear life. Moments passed, maybe hours and Sofie continued to shiver and cry into her comforting body.

She felt herself being laid into a bed and suddenly the warm presence left her. She reached out, needing the contact and found it a second later. A weight hit the bed as the warm body cuddled next to her.

"You're safe, Sofie, I am here. Shh." She felt light kisses across her temple, on her cheek, travelling down her neck to her collarbone.

"Randy." She whispered.

"I'm here baby." Randy took off her wet shirt and tossed it onto the floor. "I need to get you out of these wet clothes. You're safe here." He unbuttoned her pants and slowly slid them off her. He whispered comforting words to her and kissed her body gently.

"No one will hurt you." He said and kissed her neck. She clung to him and he smiled.

"Please don't leave me tonight, Randy." She begged him. "I can't bear to be alone."

"I'm not going anywhere." He put his arm over her and hugged her.

He listened to her breathing calmly now. When he left the arena almost two hours after the event finished, he thought he wouldn't see Sofie until Raw next week. His disappointment lingered as he decided to walk to the hotel room. When he saw a young woman in a park bench in the rain, he thought to approach her and when he noticed she was crying he thought to call the police.

When he realized the woman was Sofie his stomach dropped and he felt sincere fear for the first time in a long time. He approached her and called out her name. She didn't reply so he tried a few more times. She was in shock and he couldn't tell if she was hurt or not.

He touched her shoulder and a lightning bolt struck causing her to start crying harder. Was she afraid of thunder storms? He picked her up and brought her to his hotel room.

He had her half naked in his bed, and all Randy could think about was what he could do to make her happy.

At that moment he would do anything.

"Randy?" he heard her small voice.

"Yes, darling?" he whispered, his hands stroking her forearm.

"Make love to me." She said.

He swallowed. He considered saying no. Randy lifted his shirt off and threw it against the other side of the room.

"Yes." He replied.


	14. Without Abandon

Sofie melted in Randy's embrace as he kissed the last tears from the corner of her eyes. He soothed her with his words and his touch, bringing himself on top of her. He trailed kisses down from her lips to her stomach. She reached out intertwining her fingers with his. She moaned softly when he placed a kiss to her inner thigh and arched her back wanting more. He freed his hand sliding them over her soft skin. Sofie smelled like sweet flowers and warm summer rain and Randy groaned when she squirmed under his touch.

She was driving him crazy and he reminded himself to take it slow. He watched her lie in his bed and dangerous wild thoughts of love crossed his mind. He wanted her there every night and stared at her with a vehement need. He sat on the bed and placed her on his lap, Sofie straddled him and the two embraced in the middle of the bed kissing feverishly.

It was as if only the two existed in the universe tonight. Their tongues met passionately and Randy sank his fingers in her curls. He could hear the soft rain hitting his hotel window unceasingly and he kissed Sofie's neck lovingly, reassuring her.

She threw her head back which caused him to take advantage, nibbling on her delicious skin. He lifted her and placed her on the bed spreading her legs gently. She protested closing her knees and he hushed her opening them again. The moonlight guided him to the center of her being and he grunted when felt her moist and wet. She was so eagerly ready and he introduced a finger, entering her tenderly. She moaned when she felt his finger inside her and Randy plunged in a second one.

"You're so tight" he said urgently. He played with her sensitivity and he felt Sofie tighten and squirm. She was moaning softly and Randy could hardly wait to feel her around him.

"That's it darling. Come for me." He toyed with her vehemently and thrust his fingers in and out as she arched needing him closer.

"Randy." She whimpered. "Please."

He placed his lips to where his thumb had been and kissed her center softly. She cried out and he smiled, licking her. She tasted so good and Randy could hardly keep himself from ravishing her. She tightened around his finger and he felt her body spasm in a delicious orgasm.

Randy placed himself on top of her and kissed her neck, smiling when she shivered. He kissed her breasts and moaned when Sofie's nails dug in his back.

"I need you so badly." He whispered in her ear.

Sofie guided Randy into her and both shouted in ecstasy when he entered her. He plunged into her warmth and thrust repeatedly. This was unlike any other experience Randy had ever had, nothing could compare to what he was experiencing with Sofie. He could feel her tightness engulfing him and he threw his head back not sure how much longer he would last. She stopped him and said "Wait."

"Sofie, I can't stop. Please." He pleaded with her. She pushed him back until he fell on the mattress beside her. She climbed on top of him and leaded him back inside her. She started to ride him and Randy broke out into a sweat.

"Damn, Sofie." He moaned when her speed quickened and reached out to fondle her breasts. He was close to coming and wanted to stop her before he spilled inside her. In the heated passion Randy had forgotten to put on a condom and pushed the thought aside as pleasure took over his senses. She rode him harder and heard Sofie whimper as he felt her tightening again. She was about to orgasm for the second time and he couldn't stop her when she her knees tightened their grip. He came with her, and heard Sofie shout his name. He grunted as his seed spilled in her. "Oh God, Sofie."

She sat on top of him sweating, a curl stuck to her forehead and Randy had never seen a more beautiful sight. She sat there panting and Randy breathed deeply. They stared at each other, Randy still inside her.

He pulled her off of him and brought her beside him in the bed. He scattered kisses on her face and played with a curl. He stood up and ran to the bathroom, turning the hot water on. He came back to the bed and picked her up.

"What are you doing, Randy?" she asked laughing.

"Take a shower with me." He asked her, kissing her on the lips.

She giggled and shook her head.

"Too bad. I want one and I'm not leaving you alone for one minute." He nipped her ear and she giggled harder. "Let's go, my dirty queen."

He carried her to the bathroom and walked into the shower, still holding her. She squirmed out of his hold and stood in front of him, both still naked. The hot water came down on them and Sofie stopped laughing when hot thoughts crossed her mind.

She looked down and noticed he was hard again. "You're insatiable!"

"I can't seem to get enough of you." He said as he kissed her again. She moaned when their tongues met. He washed her, lathering her in soap and she returned the favor feeling all of his muscles beneath her hands. They made love again in the shower and both climaxed under the hot flowing water. They made their way back to bed, exhausted from the fervent lovemaking and finally Sofie fell asleep. Randy watched her and played with her hair as she snored softly. He smiled when she threw her leg over his. He closed his eyes, happy, and exhaustion overtook him. Sometime near dawn Randy awoke to Sofie's mouth on him. He groaned when he noticed how aroused he was. He made good to his promised and this time took Sofie without abandon. This time he wasn't gentle, he took her to the next level, making her beg and scream in pleasure. Eventually the two fell back asleep as the sun rose and light spread across the city.

When Randy awoke a few hours later his bed was empty and traceless. There were no signs Sofie had ever been there. He sighed and shook his head. He was furious she left without a word and walked over to find his cell phone.

He flipped open his cell and found a text from her. "**Thank you for last night. I can't deny it was very special to me. Now that you've had me you can move on, Randy. I imagine you will find no problem finding someone else." **

She was so wrong if she thought he was done with her. Very wrong indeed.


	15. Sofie 1 Randy 0

Sofie greeted the superintendent at the Verizon Wireless Arena was given a tour of the building. She had hitched a ride with Calvin, the equipment driver earlier and made it to New Hampshire just in time. She was impressed with the building as it seated over 10,000 people and had 38 beer towers! The fans would have a great time here tonight as they were sold out for NXT and Smackdown. The crew were setting up the ring and joking around, drinking their coffee. She had called in a caterer and by 1 in the afternoon she sat with everyone eating lunch.

Sofie thought of the previous night and flushed as she remembered the passionate night with Randy. She did not regret it at all, it had been a special night and she would never forget it. She was certain Randy would move on to the next woman and she sighed sadly as she realized this thing they shared had come to an end. He had been sweet and gentle and she could never fault him for their night together. She yawned and stood up to refresh herself. She was meeting with the creative team in a few minutes where they would hold their weekly ops meeting. She walked into a beautiful board room where friendly faces greeted her. Among her were Lorraine, Joe Francosi, Brian Gewirtz, Christopher DeJoseph, Pat Patterson, Ed Koskey and Michael Hayes. Vince walked in with Mark Calaway, who went by as The Undertaker and Glenn Jacobs, Kane.

They sat down and Vince introduced Sofie to Mark. They chatted briefly and she congratulated him on his upcoming nuptials. The meeting started and the creative team went through each employee making decisions as to where their storylines were going and discussed fan reactions to each one. They spoke of Kane's new storyline with the Undertaker and for over an hour the team dissected how they could build it, where it could go. They came to an agreement and both Mark and Kane stood shaking everyone's hands and left the board room. Michael Hayes brought up Chris Jericho and argued with Vince, asking to have him back on Smackdown. Jericho wasn't being used and he could benefit from having his experience there. Vince said he had plans for Jericho and was considering turning his character Face.

"Speaking of faces, I still can't believe Randy Orton. For someone who vowed never to be face again he really got his work cut out for him. The fans want to like him and we have to turn him immediately." Said Pat. Pat was a hall of famer and had been in the industry since 1958.

"We've got to take it slow with Randy. We have on our hands a possible new 'Stone Cold.' Randy is in the position to take this company by storm. It's taken him years to get to this level, and we can't ruin this opportunity, which is why we have to be cautious." Said Hayes. The meeting went on and at 3:30 Sofie interrupted the group.

"My apologies, everyone. I've got to meet the Divas downstairs to take them to their autograph session." She said and Vince nodded his head.

"Go on, dear, I'll finish notes." Said Lorraine and she excused herself, leaving the team behind.

When she got to the lobby she saw the group of women awaiting her. She greeted them smiling until she saw Randy. He was dressed in denim jeans and with an attractive black polo shirt. He looked delicious and she blushed.

"What are you doing here?" she asked nervously.

"'E is going to go sign pictures with us! Aren't you, 'Andy?" The French-Canadian Diva Maryse said happily. "Maybe Teddy can go too?"

"Uh, I am not sure this is a good idea, this session is supposed to be about you ladies, Randy has his own session tomorrow." A few Divas agreed with her, it was hard competing with the Viper.

"Let him come, he can be our protector!" said one of the Bella twins.

"I am not sure if you forgot, Stephanie, but we are professional athletes, we don't need protection." Said Elizabeth, her favorite Diva. Beth Phoenix was the only Diva she really enjoyed in the roster. They were all very nice but Elizabeth was a true performer. She reminded her of Randy actually.

"I'm Brianna." Said the twin and blew her tongue at her.

"Well come if you would like Randy, but we're leaving right now, the bus is waiting for us." Said Sofie. She watched as the ladies entered the private coach bus and remained the last woman out. Randy walked in the first step and looked back.

"I can still taste you." He whispered and winked.

Sofie blushed red and smacked his elbow. "Get in, and shut up."

She saw Randy sit next to Maryse and something in her stomach turned. Was that jealously? She sat by the front seat next to Tiffany and gave instructions to the driver. The doors closed and she looked back catching Randy's gaze. _This was going to be a long afternoon_, she thought.

When they arrived Randy walked out first, helping each Diva down. When Maryse's turn came she accidently slipped and Randy caught her, steadying her.

Sofie walked down and noticed Maryse in his embrace and hot jealousy surged through her. She walked down ignoring Randy's stretched hand and walked into the venue. They were walking in through the back but she had noticed the huge line forming outside of the building when they drove by. This would mean a lot of fans, and a lot of small talk. She was glad she wasn't a Diva.

One fan asked Randy if he had slept with any of the Divas to which he responded, "I don't kiss and tell, but I assure you all these women are ladies and any man would be happy to be with them." His gaze met hers and he smiled.

When the session ended the Divas and Sofie climbed back in the bus where they dropped off each Diva at their respected hotels. Only a few were left when Randy plopped down beside her, his hand grazing hers.

She flinched with memories of their desire and pulled away. "Where are you staying?" Randy asked.

"I haven't found a hotel yet, my luggage is sitting in the back of the equipment truck." She informed him.

"Why don't you stay with me tonight?" he asked her softly.

"I can't, Randy. That would be unprofessional. I doubt your room has two beds anyways." She said.

"I'll get a new room." He replied and she smiled. He was persistent, she'll give him that.

"You are insatiable." She said laughing.

"You said that last night." The laughter fled her eyes as arousal replaced its spot.

"I can't tonight, Randy. I've got to… do something important?" she said hoping he would believe her.

"Liar." The bus came to a halt and this was the last stop Sofie realized. The remaining Divas walked out saying goodbye to her and Randy stood up.

"You can have this round. I win the next one. I'll see you tonight, Sofie." He winked and stepped out following the girls. The driver took her back to the Arena and Sofie realized she may be in deeper than she expected.


	16. Dark Rooms & Secret Rendezvous

Sofie always loved show time. It was the one part of her day where she relaxed, everything to be done was set in motion and her duties became very slim. _Usually_, she mused. She was able to sit in a VIP box and watch the thing she loved the most on a nightly basis. Life was pretty perfect at this moment. There were a few things she missed. She missed her family whom she watched the shows with growing up, she missed ordering pizza and the commercial pee breaks. She dearly missed the amazing commentators. It always felt like she wasn't getting the real story without them. They had ruined her for all other sports, especially JR who had guided her and shown her how exciting the WWE could be. She wished he was still around and hoped he would return sooner rather than later.

She watched NXT come to and end with Kaval and Eli Cottonwood. She watched Kaval in amazement. He was so incredible with his intensity and commitment and she was glad the company saw that as well, they were all impressed with his abilities. She propped her arms on the railing and sat her chin on the palm of her hand.

She watched intently as Smackdown started taping. The crowd was great, popping at all the best times. A soft knock on the door behind her and slowly the door opened, a head popping in.

"Hey beautiful." Said a smiling Edge.

"Adam! Come on in. What are you doing here? Don't you usually hang backstage?" she asked him. On nights that the wrestlers weren't performing they usually sat in a lounge backstage and watched the show via monitors. They were all on a kind of on-call basis unless planned beforehand with Vince. Some played video games and some read books. A lot of them brought their laptops, some watched movies, others just played around on the internet enjoying down time. She was surprised to see him here.

"Can I join you?" He asked sheepishly. He dressed casually, in slightly faded jeans and he was sporting a nice blue blazer over a white cotton polo shirt.

"Of course, I would love some company." She said pointing to the chair in gesture for him to sit.

He sat next to her and stretched his legs. "Nice view."

"It's pretty great, you all do a great job out there so it's easy to take it all in and appreciate it." Sofie told the wrestler.

"I am going to cut to the chase, Sofie. There's a reason why I tracked you down here tonight." He said looking at the ring.

"Oh?" she asked cautiously.

"I've been thinking about you a lot. About me…" he started.

"Adam –" he interrupted Sofie, pressing a finger to her lips. He saw her beautiful green eyes widen and decided he had to do this before he lost his courage.

"I can't stop thinking about you and I realize that there may be someone else you are thinking about. No wait, shh. Just listen. I am serious about this. I want you to give me a chance. To do the right thing. I want to court you, woo you." He paused. "To seduce you. I want to make you mine, and make me yours."

"Adam-" again she was interrupted.

"Wait! I know what you're going to say but all I am asking is for a chance. Let me prove myself to you." He asked her.

"Look Adam, I think you're amazing. You're a fantastic wrestler, you're a great friend, it's not you… I just can't do this right now." She said apologizing wishing she could feel something for him.

"Ok." He said.

"Ok?" she repeated looking at his face.

"Ok. I'll wait. I will wait until you are ready." He stood up and bent down to kiss her cheek. She stood and watched him walk towards the door.

"Fuck it." She heard him whisper. He turned around and walked decidedly towards her. His hands cradled her head and he kissed her. Sofie felt his lips touch hers and her stomach dropped. It was nice but it didn't evoke the emotions Randy mustered within her. She really wanted to feel something from Adam to prove to herself and Randy that she did not need the Viper.

"I'm sorry, Sofie, I shouldn't have done that. But I'm so glad I did." He turned his back and walked out of the box not looking back. Sofie sighed sadly. She heard the door open again and realized Edge had come back.

"Adam, listen…" she stopped short when she realized it was not Adam who had walked in but Randy Orton. "Randy!"

"Adam?" He said quietly, almost restrained. He shut the door behind him and took a step towards her.

"He was here…" she started.

"I know. What did he want? Forget it, I know what he wants." He walked up to her and kissed her.

Reality escaped her and she drowned in his kiss, her lips coming to life, the fever spreading across her skin and seeping into his. He lifted her skirt and she gladly allowed him access to her body.

"No, wait. Stop, someone could walk in." she tried to rationalize but it felt so good to be kissed by Randy Orton.

"I've locked the door, you're not going anywhere." He kissed her again and lifted her up. He pushed her against the wall and his hands travelled down to her panties, which he removed quickly. He felt her moistness and waited no longer. He pulled out and thrust into her. She moaned and grabbed on to him, her arms clutching his neck. He took her against the wall and they both restrained their moans as their passion intensified. He kissed her and their tongues met feverishly. She cried out as she orgasmed and he deepened the kiss, drowning out the noise. A few seconds later he climaxed, meeting her in ecstasy.

They composed themselves and Sofie rearranged her skirt, looking for her lost pair of panties. She fixed her hair and smoothed her silk blouse thanking the heavens it didn't wrinkle.

"This has got to stop, Randy." She said avoiding his gaze. She turned her back to him looking for the dratted panties. "We can't keep having sex in dark rooms and having secret rendezvous. We both have jobs to do and I'm not about to lose mine because you fancy a fling. Furthermore I don't ca…" she turned around to find herself alone, the box empty. "Randy?"

Her phone vibrated and she picked it up reading a text message from the man in question.

"**Told you I'd win this round. xoRKO. P.s. I have your panties. ;)"**


	17. The Lady Said No

It was just after 10am and Sofie was still in lying in bed lazily. It was in fact Sofie's day off and she was thrilled. The roster still had to do house shows but she wasn't needed for anything! She stretched on her hotel bed and grinned. She decided she would sight-see today since she didn't have to be anywhere until Thursday night and the thought alone thrilled her. _So much freedom, ah, what to do? _She thought to herself. After she showered and dressed, Sofie went down and got some brunch. Wiping some butter over her toasted bagel she made the decision to stay in Manchester and not travel with the roster, which meant sight-seeing here instead of their next destination. It would be a welcome distraction from… men.

She picked up the local tour map and checked out the things to do in Manchester. She did a bus tour guide and checked out the city but was done by noon. Not knowing what to do next, Sofie went into a little tourist shop, and asked the lady in the front for an opinion on what to do. She was an older woman with big red hoops dangling from her ears, dyed blonde hair, and a flowing red dress. She reminded Sofie of a hippie with an easy going attitude.

"Well dearie, what are you looking for? Excitement? To relax?" she asked Sofie and immediately she though, _no excitement._

"I want to relax. I want to just enjoy the sunlight and this summer day. Are there no beaches around?" she asked her.

"Ah, you want to soak up the sun. Yes, look here." She said pointing to Sofie's map. "Just up here, less than an hour from Manchester is the Hampton Beach. Not too busy around this time of year, it picks up in about 2 weeks. A lot of fantastic bed and breakfasts around there too."

She thanked the woman and went to get her things from the hotel. She rented a car and by 2 in the afternoon Sofie was lying in her yellow and black bikini on a beach towel she had bought at a little shop nearby. Adam called her and she told him where she was, explaining she needed some time to relax and sit on a beach not thinking about anything. Adam understood and wished her a great time, telling her he would see her tomorrow. Sofie applied some sun block and spread herself on the towel enjoying the warmth. She pulled out her iPod and hit the shuffle button, relaxing to the music. She closed her eyes and immediately thoughts of Randy popped in her head. She sighed, wishing she could stop thinking about him. Her phone vibrated and she forced a frown when she saw a message from the devil himself.

"**Where are you, some of us are leaving now. Bet you are there already. xoRKO" **referring to Erie, Pennsylvania where they would be doing a house show Friday.

"**I stayed behind. Won't be there till tomorrow night." **

"**What do you mean, where are you?"**

A few minutes went by without her replying and her phone vibrated again. Randy was so impatient.

"**Few of us have until Friday before we work. Where are you? Can we meet?" **_No way, jose_! She thought. Some of the roster didn't have to do too many house shows; they rotated storylines so it wasn't unusual for some of them to get 2 days off every week.

"**No. Am enjoying the beach all to myself." **She texted smirking.

"**The beach? What are you wearing?" **Men.

"**None of your business" **she replied huffing.

"**I want to see you." **Sofie blushed and shook her head. She came to the conclusion she couldn't deny him what he wanted. However, Sofie was going to protect her heart and not do anything foolish. For example, spend the day at the beach with him.

"**Soofiiee**." She received another text from him. The man was so demanding even from another city!

"**Leave me alone, Randal**." She texted him chuckling evilly. She didn't receive a message from him again and regretted what she wrote. She hadn't wanted to offend him, she sent the text jokingly, well mostly. She pushed the thought aside not wanting to be bothered. For the next hour she lost herself in her iPod and in the delightful breeze hitting her tanned skin.

She felt a shadow cross her face and frowned missing the sun. _Stupid cloud_, she thought.

"You know what's great about having friends? They tell you stuff. Thank you Adam Copeland." _Oh God, no. It couldn't be_. She opened one eye and to her dismay there stood Randy, blocking out the sun. She sighed aloud.

"Hey Sofie!" shouted Mike Mizanin. He was standing with Adam, and a few other superstars. She noticed some of the Divas were there as well, all in bikinis. She waived to the Miz and stood up.

"You are here to destroy my life, aren't you?" she muttered to Randy.

"Destroy your life? Hey guys, Sofie thinks we're here to destroy her life!" He called out to the men and she swatted him telling him to shut up.

"She does, does she? We'll show you destroy." The Miz said and ran toward her. She hid behind Randy and yelped. "Help me!"

"Not on your lifetime. Next time when I want to know where you are, you better tell me." He said and let Mike grab Sofie. He threw her over his shoulder and ran towards the water.

"Don't you dare, that water is freezing! Michael Mizanin, I will never forgive you." He stepped into the water and threatened to drop her in.

"Please. I'll do anything you ask!" she laughed hitting his back.

"You there, sir. The lady… said no." She heard Adam say behind her and she giggled. Miz turned around and faced his opponent.

"Oh, yeah, and what are you going to do about it?" He said as if they were about to cut the world's best promo.

"I'm afraid I'll have to kill you if you don't pass the lady over." Adam said and she noticed the other wrestlers surrounding the girls. She heard Eve scream and make a run for it. Ted chased and picked her up, running into the water with her. He dumped her and everyone laughed when Eve came up spouting water and vowing vengeance on Ted.

"You're so dead!" she chased him and mayhem broke out as the group all made a move for it. She caught her breath seconds before she was dumped in the cold water. She came up for air and saw Adam chase Mike. Sofie stood up wiping the water from her face and laughed. Randy was walking towards the water and Sofie gasped, diving back in to create distance. She swam for a few minutes hoping Randy couldn't swim. When she stopped she could only reach the floor of the ocean on her tippy toes. When she turned around she noticed Randy was seconds from her. He stopped in front of her and grabbed her waist from under the water bringing her body to his.

"Stop it, everyone will see." She said poking his chest.

"Let them, I want them to see you're mine." He responded and cleaned a little piece of seaweed from her neck.

"You're insane. Oh hey look, Maryse is waiving at you, I think she wants her little 'Andy.'" She said trying her best French accent.

"You're jealous." He smirked.

"No. No, I am not." She huffed at him but he was not convinced.

"Let's make a deal. I don't kiss you right now…"

Sofie interrupted with a: "Done."

"… but you come home with me tonight." He finished and smirked.

"Oh." She saw Adam swim towards them and quickly agreed. "Fine, now let me go."

They spent the afternoon on the beach, the guys playing volleyball and the girls sun tanning. They went in the water and goofed around, enjoying the peaceful afternoon. Sofie didn't realize how much fun she was having until she noticed the sun was setting. _It must be close to nine_, Sofie thought surprised. The afternoon went by so quickly and she was sad to see it end.

The men picked up their towels and helped the Divas up, walking towards their cars. "You guys want to do dinner, say an hour?" asked Ted.

"Nah." Randy said at the same time Sofie responded with a "Yes!" Randy looked at her and narrowed his eyes. If she was trying to find a way out of coming home with him, she had another thing coming.

Sofie walked towards her rental and hit the unlock button, opening the doors. She opened the driver's seat and sat down. She was putting the key in the ignition when Randy opened the passenger seat and sat next to her.

"My place or yours?" he asked dryly.


	18. Sweet Offers

Randy went with Sofie as she rented a little B&B room and dropped her stuff off. She allowed him in but denied him when she decided to take a quick shower. He opened the door to the bathroom sneaking in. He threw his trunks on the floor and joined her under the hot water. She didn't deny him than and he was pleased at his progress. They had sex and Randy playfully tapped her bottom afterwards when she kicked him out so she could finish cleaning. They made it to their reservation at a little local pub a short while afterwards and grinned when the owner excitedly led them to the best table. He was obviously ecstatic the professional wrestlers were dining at his restaurant. The place was pretty empty with the exception of a few locals and they all expressed relief when they realized they wouldn't have to talk to any fans. They ordered a few platters of each appetizer and Sofie dug in, enjoying sweet potato fries and calamari. The group joked around, talking of the day's activities.

"I'm so glad you convinced us to come, Sofie." Said Natalya and the others agreed, all nodding their heads and shouting "hear, hear!" She felt a little guilty remembering she had wanted solace earlier.

"When Adam told us where you were we jumped at the opportunity to be here, so thanks for letting us join you." She continued and Sofie smiled. Everyone was becoming very dear to Sofie and she was very glad they accepted her. Feeling a little bit of resentment from Maryse, Sofie said, "I'm very lucky you all came, you're all incredibly sweet."

She offered some fries to the French-Canadian and she hesitated. "I'm on a diet."

"Screw it, it's a special night." Sofie offered Maryse a truce.

"All right." She grabbed a fry and popped it in her mouth and her eyes closed in pleasure. "Ladies… you 'ave to try zee fries" Sofie laughed when the girls jumped in.

Sofie relaxed and ordered a bottle of white wine to share with some of the girls while the men indulged in a beer. Mike started a conversation with her and she laughed loudly at the game they started to play.

"Who would you rather… bartender or the guy over there talking on the phone?" he pointed to the heavy, bearded man in ripped faded jeans and jacket pouring drinks than to the man who looked extremely agitated, sweating profusely by the phone booth.

"I'm going to have to say the bartender. At least I would be drunk." He threw his head back and laughed.

"My turn. Who would you rather… the lady who screamed today when she saw us and shouted 'I love you Miz' until her kids left, or Titus O'Neil?" she asked grinning.

"That's not fair, you can't give me a guy." Mike objected and Sofie reminded him he never set down rules.

"Fine. Titus O'Neil. If I hear another woman screech I'm going to have to Skull Crush her." He retorted and she laughed loudly. Some of them noticed the two and joined in excitedly.

"Oooh, me next!" said Ted.

"Who would you rather…Cody or Randy?" said Miz winking at her.

"That's easy. Randy. Cody snores and Randy is just so cute!" Ted said flamboyantly.

Randy picked up a fry and threw it at him hitting Ted in the face. They continued to play the game for a while and Sofie excused herself. She stood up heading to the bathroom. Her plan was to leave quietly before anyone noticed and than text them explaining she felt tired. She walked into the bathroom stall and refreshed herself, applying some lip gloss and fixing her dress. When she walked out she saw Ted and Maryse sneak off outside and noticed how close they were standing. She watched as they walked towards the beach holding hands and smiled. They would make a good couple, if Ted could handle the spirited woman. She grabbed her purse and walked towards her car.

She heard a low whistle and turned towards the sound. Leaning on the porch of the pub was Adam in the shadows, his arms leaning on the wooden structure.

"Hi Adam." She said softly. He walked down the steps and made his way to where she was standing.

"So you can Randy, huh?" He asked quietly, cutting to the chase.

"I'm sorry." Was all she could say to Adam.

"I thought it was weird he wanted to know where you were today, and even weirder he stayed by your side all day and night. When he got in your car after the beach, I thought for sure I was looking too much into it. And than tonight I saw how you both stared at each other, hungry for one another." He said, staring past her onto the sandy beach and the moonlight.

"All right. I see I can't change this. He wins this round. But Sofie… if he loses his chance, I'm coming for mine. If he screws up at all… I'll put my friendship with him on the line for a chance with you. Randy is a great man, so I'll back off for now. If he hurts you though, if he makes one mistake, than this game will really start. I'll do what it takes to win you. Promise me you'll give me a chance if that happens." His eyes drowned in hers and the look within them made Sofie want to hug him, which she did. She threw her arms around his neck and embraced him tightly. His offer was sweet, but she doubted he meant it.

Someone cleared their throat and both Sofie and Adam let the hug end, parting from each other. She looked at the diner door and saw Randy. He looked somber and stared at them with an almost confused look on his face. He walked down and stretched his hand to Adam, who took it in a handshake.

"Goodnight, brother. Get to your hotel safe." He said nodding to Adam. "Ready, Sofie?"

They got in the car and Sofie drove in silence to the little Bed and Breakfast she rented earlier. They got out of the car and climbed the steps to their accommodation. Sofie talked towards her bedroom door when Randy grabbed her arm, pulling her to him, she gasped.

"Relax, Sofie. I heard what he said." He said looking at her face and a few seconds passed. "But I'm not going to screw up. You're mine, hear?" he kissed her gently and opened the door for her, pulling her in inside the room.


	19. The Calm Before The Storm

Thursday had been spent for the second time in Hampton Beach. While the others left to make their way to Erie, PA, Randy and Sofie remained behind. Sofie had received a call from Vince asking her to contact a few people, and set up a few things for him, things which she could do all in the small town on her phone and laptop. She wouldn't have to be in until Friday afternoon and she knew how lucky she was to have had that much time away from work. They returned to the beach and relaxed. A silent truce had been set between the two and they both decided to give each other a chance. If only for Thursday, they would leave everything behind and act like a regular couple.

Sofie had her doubts his interest would remain with her but she decided to throw caution to the wind. She was a young, successful woman and deserved to have a man like Randy, even for just a short while. Randy on the other hand had no plan to back out after this day. He felt something for Sofie he had never felt before, not even with Sam. He felt protective of her, happy around her and anxious when she wasn't by his side. Sofie made him excited for life and when it came to passion, theirs were unlike any other sexual relationship he had ever had. When she was naked in his arms, this incredible primal need to own her was at its strongest, and the need strengthened every day. Randy had not yet decided if this awakened beast that wanted Sofie was in his best interest or not. _Surely it can't be too bad if it felt so good_, Randy thought.

So Thursday had started with one viper devouring a sleepy kitten. Randy woke Sofie near dawn and made love to her lazily. He explored her body slowly while kissing all her sensitive spots and laughed afterwards when Sofie murmured a "good night." He kissed her temple letting her know he would be going for a jog on the beach and told her to sleep in.

"I'll be back with breakfast." He said as his hands caressed her soft skin.

"Mmm. 'Kay, baby." She murmured and turned her back to him, burrowing deeper in the bed.

After the stimulating jog, the two devoured breakfast and prepared for a lazy day on the beach. They relaxed together, telling each other personal intimacies while enjoying the beautiful summer day. Sofie had dedicated an hour or two to make business calls and Randy took that time to workout.

To Sofie, this day became one of the best days of her life. She blushed at his hungry stares and laughed at his bluntness. She came to realize Randy was a very real genuine person. He said what he meant, and meant what he said and Sofie could respect that. He was perfectly honest, but never brutally, and although he had a quick temper, it suited his strong personality.

When night time came, Sofie felt sadness. It felt like her fairytale was coming to an end and Randy noticed the change in her when she became very quiet.

"What the matter, darling?" he asked staring at her intently. Sofie was lying half naked beside him, wearing a small nighty, her head resting on his chest.

"Nothing." She said and let her finger travel down his stomach.

Randy breathed in quickly, surprised at his reaction. He became aroused at her mere touch. "If you don't tell me I'll RKO you."

"That would be amazing! I've always wanted to be RKO'd." she said genuinely and he threw his head back laughing.

"You would have. Tell me what's bothering you." He said becoming serious again.

"I've had a great day with you. I just don't want it to come to an end. Tomorrow we have to go back to our jobs and live our own lives. You'll be 'The Viper' again, and I'll be 'Vince's Assistant.'"

"I don't see why we can't have both. Many people have relationships within the company. Elizabeth is dating Cody, Natalya and TJ are together, Michelle and Taker are getting married this Saturday! It's not unheard of." He said matter-of-factly.

"Let's just enjoy the rest of the night and not talk about it. We'll just see where it goes, ok?" she offered and Randy took it knowing that would be all she would give him for now.

"Fine. Now kiss me before I steal it from you." He said and she giggled turning away from him.

"Never!" she attempted to jump off the bed and he grabbed her feet. She giggled louder and tried to escape from his grasp.

"Where… do you think… you're going?" he said in his best Viper voice.

"Away from you, you snake!" she shrieked and threw a pillow at him. She freed herself and ran towards the bathroom in their room. She stopped at the door and looked back at him mischievously. He was rolling his head side to side the way he did in the ring right before attacking his opponent. He punched his fist in the pillow once then a second time and twitched his eyes just like a snaky Randy Orton. He darted towards her and she shrieked trying to close the door but he made it in time and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder. She laughed loudly and pretended to punch his back with her fists.

"Scoundrel! Rake! You vagabond, let me down!" she said and he carefully threw her on top of the mattress.

"Scoundrel, am I? Vagabond? Would a scoundrel do this?" he asked ripping off her camisole.

"Yes! And you owe me a new nighty!" her mouth became dry as she realized how much she wanted him.

"Would a rake do this?" he said nibbling on her inner thigh.

"Mm. Yes. You rake." She said closing her eyes.

"Would a vagabond do this?" suddenly Randy was inside her and they both moaned at the sensual pleasure. He kissed her lips and the two escaped reality as pleasure replaced conversation and games.

Friday morning Randy and Sofie checked out of the B&B and held hands as they walked towards their rental car. They would be in Erie, Pennsylvania in a few hours and things would undoubtedly change for the two…


	20. Dark Shadow

After the last board of directors meeting, Sofie had prepared the proper documents brought up in question and written up the board minutes for the group. She e-mailed the last draft to Vince and had it confirmed before releasing it to the other members. Her afternoon had been quite busy and her evening was closing in at the arena. She was in a little office on the third floor of the stadium, going over some of her work for the day. She looked down at her watch realizing it was already almost ten at night. The house show would have been done and Smackdown's broadcast would be almost complete. Sunday she would help Vince work on last week's ratings before the creative team received the information for their next move, which she was excited for. She picked up her folder and placed them in her bag. She decided she would call Randy after she got home and showered. She took an elevator down to the basement where she could only access the backstage area from. Sofie would see if there was anybody left besides the equipment crew and than give the rein over to the crew manager. She walked down the hall way peeking her head into the empty rooms. _Looks like everyone has gone_, she mused. She received a call from Randy and lost the connection due to the basement. She walked backstage but made her way to the main floor, where the gorilla position was. She called Randy and he picked up right away replying with, "Where are you?"

"Still at Tullio Arena. You?" she asked him.

"I'm just outside, talking to Calvin. Stay there, I'll meet you in a few moments." She informed him where she was and hung up the phone, sitting down by a prop couch.

"Well hello there." She heard and looked around to see who the voice belonged to. Across the room were Chris Mordetzky and Nick Nemeth, whose characters were Chris Masters and Dolph Ziggler.

"Um. Hey. Are you guys the last ones here?" she asked slightly uncomfortable. They laughed as if sharing an inside joke.

"You're Sofie, right?" asked Nick.

"Yes." She said meeting both their eyes. "Are you guys the last ones here?"

"Just us… and you." They said looking at one another and than back at Sofie. They stepped towards here and her stomach dropped. She felt uneasy being alone with the two and she didn't know why. They came to where she was and she stood from the couch while they looked her up and down.

"What is it? Can I help you guys?" She asked getting nervous.

"So you're Vince's 'assistant' right?" Chris asked using his fingers to quote the word assistant.

"Do you like... help him at night?" asked Nick and both guys laughed.

"Are you insinuating I'm sleeping with Vince McMahon, your _boss_?" she started, finally frustrated with the two.

"No, no of course not." Said Nick laughing and Chris stroked her arm seductively and she pulled away.

"I would think you would want a younger guy, a lot more able to satisfy you." Chris added and she scoffed.

"You're both disgusting. Are you serious right now?" She asked angrily and Chris grabbed her again, this time slightly more forceful.

"I bet you would love for a chance to sleep with me." Continued Chris, bringing her closer to him. She could feel his breath on her skin and she grimaced.

"Let me go!" Sofie said startled. "What's your problem?"

"My problem? I'm just trying to get to know you! Why don't you give me a little kiss?" asked the wrestler and Sofie stared at him dumbfounded.

"All right, Chris, you've had your fun, you're starting to scare her." Said Nick a little less amused.

"What? You as well, _Dolph_? Give me a break, she wants this." Chris went towards Sofie and she tripped over a wire, falling down to the floor.

"Whoa, here let me help you…" Nick began saying when Chris pushed him back, causing him to stagger and fall.

"Get up!" he said looking at Sofie who was attempting to scurry away. He grabbed her arm and tried to lift her off the floor.

"What the hell is going on here?" said a voice from the doorway. Randy was standing there looking at Chris with his hands on Sofie who was on the floor and he cast an angry shadow on the man.

"I fell, it's nothing – " Sofie started when Chris laughed.

"What this? I'm just having fun with Vince's piece of ass…istant…" He said and grabbed Sofie's arm again, causing her to cry out in pain. He expected Randy to laugh but the look in Randy's face made him stop.

Sofie had never seen that look, it was menacing and terrifying. At once she was incredibly relieved Randy was there and extremely scared of what an angry Randy could do.

"Look, we were just joking with Sofie and Chris took it too far. She's not mad, right Sofie?" Nick asked looking at her pleadingly.

Sofie picked herself off the floor and gathered her belongings which had scattered across the floor. Stuffing her things in her bag, Sofie went up to Randy and shook her head.

"Let's just go, Randy." She said quietly and he agreed the best decision was to just get her out of there. He noticed a small bruise forming on her arm and he saw red. He wanted nothing less than to destroy Chris Masters but decided punching him in the face wasn't enough. He wanted him gone from the company.

"Ah, I see. You have Randy, that's why you don't want to sleep with me. You already have someone keeping your job safe. Smart girl." Said Chris and Randy stopped.

He walked back toward Chris and punched him in the face, making Chris crash to the ground. He stood over him and Randy's fury grew. He kicked him and then once more for good measure.

"What's your problem, Orton! She's just a girl!" Cried Chris and Randy walked away from him picking up Sofie's hand and dragging her out of the room.

"Why did you do that, Randy, you could lose your job now!" she said struggling to keep up with his long strides and he remained silent.

"Randy, talk to me please." She begged him and he finally stopped.

"If I talk right now, I'm going to go back there and kill him." They stared at each other until she nodded. When they got to the hotel room Randy was still furious. He called Vince McMahon and told him if something wasn't done, he would be. He was sick and tired of punks like Chris Masters bullying the younger wrestlers and bullying women. His woman. Vince tried to calm down Randy but to no avail. Eventually Vince asked Randy to put Sofie on the phone which he did unhappily.

"Sofie, I want you and Randy to meet me tomorrow in Houston. I have to be there for Mark's wedding and it is vital to both your job and Randy's that you be there. Is that understood?" The chairman asked and Sofie nodded, "Yes sir."

She hung up the phone and looked at Randy.

"We have to meet Vince tomorrow in Houston or else we could lose our jobs. I'm sorry I put you in this situation!" she said sadly and Randy shook his head.

"No, I'm sorry Chris was such a fucking prick and that you had to experience that. I am not worried about my job and you shouldn't be about yours either. You're great at what you do." He said to her, hugging her warm body.

"I'm the _best_ in the world at what I do?" she looked up at him smiling.

"Yes, my little Jericho." He said and she laughed.

"I'm going to tell him you called me that."

"You do that and I forget your panties in the locker room." She gasped and slapped his chest playfully, "you wouldn't dare!"


	21. The Chairman's Request

Their trip to Houston had been a quiet one. They waited at the airport for an hour or two while Sofie sat down on the floor reading a book. Randy laid beside her on the floor, his head on her lap where they waited still until boarding call. When they arrived in Houston they went straight to Randy's hotel room. Randy prepared for the wedding, putting on his suit and encouraged Sofie to come with him.

"No, I couldn't possibly. I've met him once and I've barely spoken to Michelle. There's no way I am going, Randy. It's okay, I need to catch up on some work and besides I need to head back to West Virginia tonight. Tomorrow I have to be there at 9am and I want to have everything ready for tonight." she told him changing into something more business casual to meet with Vince.

"You're leaving tonight?" he asked surprised. "Hmm. Maybe we can go together. I don't plan on staying late at the reception. When's the flight?"

"I'm going to check after the meeting with Vince. I'll text you." She said as she applied some light make-up.

They left to meet with Vince and Sofie became a case of nerves, completely agitated. Randy seemed calm and relaxed and Sofie didn't understand how he could be completely cool. They met Vince at a very classy little restaurant and he sat them both down, pointing to the seats across from him. He was wearing a suit looking very professional the way he always was.

"First of all, I would like to apologize to you, Sofie. I want to make it very clear this will never happen again. First of all, Chris won't be having any TV time for a while however he is still under contract for the time being. Randy, please allow me to finish. Nick as I understand didn't play a very large role. The consequences will be met accordingly, and although he is supposed to be growing with his present storyline we will be putting a pause to it. Now, unless I am mistaken Sofie, you will not be pressing charges correct?"

"Of course not sir." She said looking down.

"Wait a minute –" Randy started and Vince interrupted him.

"Please Randal, let us finish. Sofie, will you please sign this document agreeing this incident was dealt with accordingly?" he passed her a few sheets and she read them quickly, signing her name at the bottom.

"That's all?" Randy exclaimed. "Who knows what he would have done to her had I not shown up!"

"Speaking of you 'showing up', I believe I should be suspending you for attacking one of my employees, Randal." Vince retorted, leaning back on his chair.

"Vince." He said staring at him angrily.

"Sofie, darling, I believe we're done. I shall see you tomorrow in Wheeling or tonight at the wedding?" He said dismissing his assistance. She looked at Vince than back to Randy.

"No, I won't be going to the wedding. I'll see you tomorrow in Wheeling." She said standing up. Randy watched her pick up her things and leave the restaurant. He turned back to Vince and waited for him to speak.

"What's going on with you, Randal?" The chairman asked and Randy shrugged. "You're not a twenty-year old boy anymore. Punching and kicking members of the roster? That's not like you. Randy, your career is growing fast. We're trying to take it slow with you so your reputation and your career are unquestionable. I'm going to have to ask you for something you're not going to like." He picked up his glass of wine and sipped waiting for Randy to take what he had said in.

"I need you to focus on your career right now. Nothing else." He continued and Randy stared at him.

"I need you to not be seeing anyone. Our team can't help you if I have to punish you for punching my roster." He said waiting for a response.

"No." Randy said, the only word that left his mouth.

"Randy be reasonable. I can't have you not focused." Vince said.

"I am focused. I am more focused than I have ever been. Why can't I date?" he asked frustrated.

"You can still see women, Randy; I'm not asking you to be celibate. I'm asking you to be a hundred percent dedicated to your work for the next few weeks." he said matter-of-factly.

"No, what you're saying is that I can't date Sofie." He stared at Vince unflinchingly. "You're suggesting I sleep with random women, but not date the one I like?"

"All right, look Randy, are you in love? You going to marry the girl?" Vince asked Randy.

"I don't know Vince! I can't say that right now." He said shaking his head.

"Look Randy. It comes down to this. You're going to have to decide what is more important to you right now, your career or a fling. I'm tired of building wrestlers who don't want to be here, I'm tired of people threatening to leave for the competition. I need your support here. This has little to do with what happened yesterday. I have been planning to meet with you and it just so happened this came up. Take it as a sign if you will. You can have a few days to decide, I would like to know by Wednesday." He said and waived to the server for the bill. "I'm also tired of looking for personal assistants. Unless you can guarantee you're not going to break her heart and cause her to leave the company for good, I would like it if let Sofie do what she was hired to do. I need her focused as well, we're onto something that will change the company forever, and I can't have things falling through the cracks now."

"How long do I have to stay away from her?" Randy asked quietly.

"As long as it takes." He said.

"Vince, you know I would do anything for this company but what you're asking me to do…" Randy shook his head, his hands turning into fists.

"I know, Randy, but I need to know you're committed to this company."

"Fine. I'll stop seeing her if that is what my career asks for. Vince, if this doesn't prove anything, if this doesn't help, I'm done." Randy stared at Vince and the CEO nodded.

"I understand, and I thank you for trusting me. Shall we go to the wedding?" Vince stood and led the way out.


	22. Another Request

It was Sunday night, approximately 24 hours before RAW was broadcasted live in Wachovia Center in Philadelphia and Sofie still hadn't heard from Randy. She started to get nervous, last thing she heard was Vince suggesting he get suspended, at which moment she was dismissed. _That can't happen_, she thought worried. She had tried calling him but his phone was off and still was. Vince had said nothing about Randy earlier during their meeting, and he seemed to be in high spirits and happy, which he wouldn't if he had to suspend Randy. She wanted to know how the wedding went and just how he was. Her feelings were becoming stronger for him and she couldn't help but grin at the thought of them together.

"Why won't you call me?" she muttered to herself.

She was just arriving in Philly and had booked a room at the Holiday Inn. She was excited about tomorrow's broadcast, it would be really exciting. Sheamus would be facing Mark Henry, the money in the bank matches would be announced and the most exciting part, Ricky Steamboat would be there! Sofie idolized the man and was so excited to be helping him backstage tomorrow! Nexus would attack Ricky and the other hall of famers, Michael Hayes, Mike Rotundo, Arn Anderson and Dean Malenko. If everything went as planned the main event would be the eight MITB contestants going against each other in a 4-man tag team match. She changed into her nighty and picked up her phone to see if there was any news from Randy. One new voice mail! Sofie must have received a call when she was in the bathroom. She looked at the phone number she missed and didn't recognize it. Calling her voice mail, Sofie punched in her pin and waited for the message.

"_Hey Sofie. It's me… Randy. Listen… I, uh…, need to talk to you. Maybe we can meet tomorrow morning or sometime before the show_?" He seemed to be struggling with his words and Sofie frowned. "_I realize now that you were right all along… about us and about me. I just need to focus on my career and… it's probably best that we don't… I don't know. I don't know, Sofie. I just need to see you. No, look, just call me okay?"_

Sofie hung up the phone with a sick feeling in her stomach. She understood everything very clearly and had absolutely no intention of being alone with Randy every again.

_Stupid!_ Sofie thought, she felt so stupid. She was against being with him from the beginning but he had been so persistent and so charming that she let her guard down.

Sofie shook her head. "No. I will not cry." What was wrong with her? A few days ago she had decided to throw caution to the wind and enjoy it while is lasted. Well, it didn't last, she should just accept it. _Remember the good old times_, she thought bitterly.

Her cell phone was still in her hand and she was staring at it dumbly. Sofie debated on calling him or just letting the distance build, allowing the walls around her heart to re-grow.

She received a text message from Mike Mizanin, asking her to come meet the group for a late drink. She sent a message saying she was already in her hotel room ready for sleep. She couldn't risk seeing Randy in this state of mind, plus she did have to work early the next morning.

"**Don't be a baby. Come out." **Another text from Mike.

"**You're the baby, baby**." She responded and smiled, Mike was such a sweet guy.

"**Nobody puts baby in the corner**." He texted and she laughed aloud!

"**I carried a watermelon?" **She grinned and texted him back with another quote from the movie.

"**Don't put your heel down, don't put your heel down!"** Sofie was genuinely laughing out loud.

"**I'm both shocked and impressed at your Dirty Dancing knowledge. We have to do a movie night. If you stop being such a baby, baby."** She texted and jumped into bed, it was almost time for lights out.

They texted back and forth for the next 15 minutes and Sofie was happy for the distraction. She was still upset about Randy's message but that feeling of utter devastation was smaller now and she was okay with that. It meant eventually Sofie would be able to see Randy and not feel anything at all. At least Sofie feverishly hoped so.

A few hours went by and her phone rang again. She woke up startled and patted the bed blindly looking for it. She picked it up and looked at the caller. Randy Orton.

"'lo?" she answered half asleep.

"Sofie?" his voice reached her ears and she sat up in shock, remembering his message from earlier. Sofie wondered why he was even calling her.

"What's wrong Randy? What time is it? Randy! It's 5am!" she asked looking at the clock across her bed.

"I needed to hear your voice." Sofie laughed, thinking that ironic since he heard voices in his head. _What's wrong with me_? This was not the best time to find humor in the situation.

"I'm not joking, Sofie. I can't sleep, I just wanted to talk to you." He said sounding tired.  
"Ok. Go ahead, talk." She said. When silence met her ears she continued, "Look Randy, I get it, it was fun while it lasted, I don't blame you for changing your mind, and maybe we can be friends, ok?"

"I don't want to be just your friend, Sofie! Adam is your friend…" Both of them realized at that moment of Adam's promise from a few days ago. After a moment of silence Sofie replied.

"Tell me what you want than, Randy, I'm so confused."

"I just need a few weeks. To concentrate on my work." Randy gritted his teeth as he repeated Vince's words. He wanted to be holding her right now, but he agreed to Vince's stupid request. He heard her sigh.

"Do you expect me to wait or something?" she asked and he winced, she didn't seem very happy at the idea.

"I can't ask you to do that…" he couldn't do this to her, he couldn't string her along when he didn't know how long Vince would ask this of him. He had worked so hard for so long for this moment, he couldn't let it fall apart now. He wished he could have both.

"Ok. I get it." She said and he sighed. He wanted so badly to see her right now.

"Fuck it. Wait for me." He pleaded.

"Pardon-" she started and he interrupted.

"Wait for me. Please Sofie. Wait. Give me a few weeks. I know it's unfair for me to ask but I'm going to ask you anyways. Wait for me." He closed his eyes and waited for her response.

"I'll wait for as long as I can." She breathed and he stood up, wanting to shout!

"Sofie, thank you, I…" He was so relieved, he hadn't lost her completely.

"I'll wait as long as I can, but I don't belong to you Randy, you have no claims on me, I'm not going to be a little puppy waiting for you. When and only when you can have both, will I be with you. I can't be your random booty call anymore. It would hurt too much." She said and he understood. He wasn't worried about her changing her mind about waiting, he was more worried about other men trying to win her over.

"Randy it's past five, I've got to go back to sleep…" she said.

"Tell me one more time, I need to hear it one more time." He asked her and when she said the five words he nodded bowing his head. Randy could do this knowing he still had a chance with her.

"I will wait for you."


	23. Cool As Ice

Sofie sat backstage in awe. She had just met Ricky Steamboat for the first time and was completely star struck. Granted, Sofie was often star-struck. She worked for the one company most of her idols were a part of. She couldn't help but be happy despite what happened yesterday. She watched Ron or as everyone called him, Truth continue to teach Mike his rap and laughed. Mike had been doing his own version of it backstage for the last couple of weeks and Vince overheard it one day and decided he would have to do it live a few times.

"What's up?" Ron rapped and Mike replied with "The Miz. The Miz."

Sofie started giggling along with everyone else as they watched the two clown around. She looked around at the roster and saw Randy staring at her. She smiled softly and nodded at him. Things were a bit awkward and they had hardly spoken to one another.

Lorraine was there tonight and she walked over to her and Ricky, "Are you guys doing all right?"

"Yes, dear. How are you holding up? You've been here all day." Lorry asked.

"I'm doing great, just hot. I was about to go get a case of bottled water for everyone, would you guys like anything?" she asked.

"You know what, I would love water. This change in weather is driving me crazy." Ricky said and Sofie noticed he was sweating slightly, as if unwell. "You got it, Ricky.

Sofie ran up to the management office and looked for the Wachovia representative that was helping her early set up for the live show. She spotted Yana down the hall and walked towards her. Yana was the manager on duty and was a sweet Polish lady who had a loud laugh and addictive personality.

"Hi Yana! Where could I get a cooler or a few cases of bottled water for backstage?" she asked and followed the older lady as she led the way to the stock. They walked into a large beer fridge and Sofie shivered at the coolness. They walked over to the non-alcoholic section and Yana pointed to the cases.

"You can have as many as you want, dear, just let me know how many cases were taken for inventory." She said.

"And you will just bill us, right?" Sofie asked.

"You got it." Yana said winking.

"Okay, I'll grab one case of 24 and come back for two more." She picked up the heavy case and walked backstage with it.

"Can I help you with that?" asked Randy and she stopped.

"It's not too heavy." She said and the two stared at each other.

"I insist." He lifted the case from her arms and they both flinched when their skins met.

"I should go… grab some more cases. Can you take that one there and give one to Ricky?" Sofie said starting to turn away from him.

"Wait. I can help you get more. Why don't you just give me one minute?" He jogged the case over to Adam and asked if he would give one to Ricky.

"Randy, can I talk to you and Mike about the main event?" Vince called out to him and to where Mike was sitting with Ron. Miz and Randy were going to finish the main event by both climbing the ladder and Randy releasing the case in the end. Randy looked at Vince than to Sofie.

"Sure, I was just going to help Sofie, can I have a few minutes?" he asked and Vince shook his head.

"I have to do this right now, Adam can you go help Sofie?" Vince looked at Adam who was standing by watching the whole situation carefully.

"Yes sir, boss." Adam said and walked towards Sofie. Randy saw him give her a hug and walk away with her. Jealousy ripped through Randy and he clenched his teeth.

"Let's talk…boss." Randy said and Mike joined the two as they walked towards an empty office.


	24. A Little Steam

Sofie walked back into the beer fridge with Adam and collected two more cases of water. Adam was staring at her funny and Sofie knew he was dying to ask questions. She decided to let him suffer, she would keep quiet about her situation with Randy until she absolutely had to explain.

"So, how is everything?" Adam asked and Sofie almost laughed at his inability to be subtle.

"I'm fine, busy with work and all that jazz. You?" she asked hiding a grin.

"Oh, I'm good, I'm good. So, everything is ok?" he continued.

"Everything is fine, I guess." She said.

"What do you mean by fine? Why just fine?" he asked curiously.

"Work is great. Life is great as well..." she wondered when he would give up his attempt at being subtle and cut to the chase.

"How are things with Randy?" he asked. _Thank you, Adam_! She mused.

"Ahm. I am not sure. I guess you could say we're on a little break?" she said trying to find the best way to describe it.

"On a break? Why? What do you mean? Did you guys fight?" He asked stopping in front of her.

"I don't know, Adam! He has a lot on his plate and stuff." She said shrugging her shoulders. They were still in the beer fridge and Sofie started to get very cold.

"I have a lot on my plate too. Sofie." He grabbed her shoulders softly and faced her. "Forget Randy. Please give me a chance. I want to be with you. You're beautiful. Smart and you care for others, you work hard, and you're funny. You don't look down to people and you are always positive. I respect you so much. I would take good care of you. You know I would." Adam said and Sofie teared up a little.

"Adam…" she said and stopped.

"If you had met me before Randy, if I had been the one there before him, would you date me? If it wasn't this company and we had met on the street, and I asked you out, would you give me a chance?" he asked looking in her yes.

"Of course, you're an incredible guy, I would be lucky to have you." She said. "It's just… that didn't happen."

"That's fair... but that being said you would have dated me. Which means you still could get feelings for me. I told you I would back off but if Randy is changing his mind, than you have to understand why I have to do this." Adam said.

"Do what, Adam? This isn't a game. I can't-" Sofie was interrupted by his lips against hers.

Adam kissed her in the cold fridge with beer kegs around them and Sofie wasn't sure if it was because she was cold, or because she was finally seeing Adam as a man, but his kiss warmed her. She had been feeling so unwanted and rejected and Adam's kiss was so soft and gentle. She pushed him back breaking the contact.

"Adam, I can't do this. I told him I would wait for him." She said looking away.

"Wait for him to change his mind again? Come on Sofie!" He was pleading with her which made her feel all the worst.

"No. I am going to wait for a little while longer. I'm sorry Adam. I made a promise." She said picking up a case and walking away. Adam picked up the other case and caught up with Sofie down the hallway.

"I understand, but I also know you felt something back in the fridge when I kissed you. I'm going to hold on to that Sofie. Because you're worth it. I can wait too." Adam said and Sofie just looked at him. They dropped off the cases and a bunch of the wrestlers came towards them, each grabbing a bottle.

"Can we talk about this later?" She asked and he smiled.

"I would love to talk about us later." He kissed her cheek and walked away into the men's locker room.

She went back to the gorilla position and tried to ignore the feeling in her stomach. It was a mixture between guilt and intrigue and it bothered her she couldn't get past it. Her thoughts went back to Randy and sadness engulfed her. She wished Randy had said all the things Adam said but at the same time she liked that Randy was quiet and mysterious. She zoned out thinking about the last few days and was surprised when she realized Raw was starting.

The matches were going as planned and Sofie sat backstage with Ricky, Lorraine, Vince and the other four gentlemen. They were joking about Ricky being nervous and Sofie smiled. It was endearing that Ricky 'The Dragon' Steamboat was nervous when she couldn't even believe she was in the same room as him. Her phone vibrated and she looked down at the message.

"**How are you? xoRKO**" she looked over to where he was sitting with some of the other wrestlers and frowned. The guilt of Adam kissing her was starting to bother her and she couldn't pretend it never happened.

"**Adam kissed me. I'm sorry. I am still going to wait for you." **She replied and looked back at Vince who was cracking jokes with Lorry and the others. She heard a loud noise and flinched. Randy had slammed the door after going into the men's locker room.

"Crap." She whispered under her breath.

Sofie heard raised voices and hoped it wasn't what she thought it was. Randy walked out furious and Adam followed him out. Sofie blushed instantly and hoped they didn't make a scene.

"It's not my fault you don't know what you want!" Adam shouted at him and Sofie groaned inwardly.

Randy who had been walking away stopped and turned around to face Adam. "I know what I want!" Randy walked away and before she could follow her pager went off. It was time for Ricky to enter the ring.

Lorry patted her shoulder reassuringly and nodded her head. "Men. Always bickering. Don't let it bother you, there's always a little fight or two between them. Oh look, Ricky's in the ring!" she clapped her hands excitedly and Sofie's eyes went back to the monitor.

_At least things can't get worse_, Sofie thought.


	25. The Line Up

All hell had broken loose. Sofie watched as the stand-by medic team carted Ricky out of the arena. At fist everyone thought he was selling being hurt for the audience until he had alerted the referee he was in genuine pain. The medic team had run out and whispers of what happened were circling backstage. Some were suggesting broken bone, while others were thinking stroke. Lorraine was crying and Vince was incredibly agitated. The other wrestlers were in shock and the Nexus people were trying to apologize, even though it wasn't their fault.

"Sofie, a moment please." Vince beckoned her over so they could speak quietly.

"What's going on, Vince?" she asked worriedly.

"Medic team informed me Richard just had a brain aneurysm." Vince said softly and Sofie gasped.

"I'm heading over to the hospital and I'm sure Lorraine will come as well. I need you to finish up here tonight. Everyone knows what they have to do. Keep things positive, I don't want this spreading. I'm leaving you in charge so call my cell phone if you need anything." He said and Sofie nodded.

"Don't worry about anything here, we'll close chop. Please let me know how he is doing." She asked and Vince agreed. They spoke to the arena manager and Calvin, the equipment manager and Vince let them know to go by Sofie's orders.

Sofie was in a state of shock but managed to continue the show. Cues were lined up and wrestlers were going out into the ring and coming back. The music and graphics team were operating smoothly and everything was lowly getting back to as planned.

It was almost time for the main event and Sofie was thankful, she wanted the night done and over with. She alerted the Money In The Bank contestants who would be doing their 4-man tag team match tonight and they came to the Gorilla Position to stand-by for their cue. She faced Adam, Randy, Chris Jericho, Evan, Teddy & Maryse, Ron, Mike and John Morrison.

Adam's song was cued up and he came up to her and picked up her hand. "I'm sorry for any problem I caused you today. You're beautiful."

He kissed her cheek and she blushed when she noticed the other men staring interestedly. Randy looked furious. Adam's song came on and he walked out into the ring while the others watched him through the monitor. They watched him walk into the ring and climb the ladder. She snuck a peek at Randy and noticed he was still looking angry and quiet. She motioned to Chris Jericho, as his entrance was next and he nodded politely and walked out.

"Miz you're next." She said and laughed at his face.

"I carried a watermelon?" he said reminding her of their texts from last night.

"Don't put your heel down!" She responded and he walked out trying not to laugh. "Teddy, Maryse, you're next lovelies."

The former legacy song came on and Teddy walked out with Maryse who was looking smoking hot. She was also being a lot kinder since hooking up with Ted and Sofie was starting to, well, not dislike her so much. A moment later she came back and smiled at the remaining stars.

"Ron, you next. Don't rap "The Miz."" She said and he laughed.

"I won't." He promised.

"Morrison, you're turn!" she said and he smiled softly at her.

"Thanks, Sofie." She couldn't get over how sad he always looked. Maybe he was bored or something was happening in his private life, but he didn't seem like the regular John Morrison she loved watching. She made a note to seriously sit down with him this week and see if she could help with anything. Remaining were Evan and Randy and Sofie was starting to get nervous. Randy was scheduled to be last which would mean two minutes alone with him.

"All right Evan, it's your turn." He walked out and not a second later passed when Randy's lips were already on Sofie's. They kissed urgently and passionately and Sofie melted at his touch. Sofie's hand clutched his neck and they kissed deeper.

"Randy. Randy go. Randy it's your turn." She spoke between kisses. His song had just started playing and he stopped. He kissed her once more and walked out.

"Oh dear" she sighed and touched her lips.

She noticed there was one person over by the gear and she hoped he hadn't seen Randy kiss her. She looked down to the monitor and watched as Randy walked out. Maybe it was just her but he seemed to be breathing deeply, as if out of breath. She watched as Randy and Edge stared each other down, and she blushed worriedly. The match started and Ted and Morrison were the two legal men in.

"Oh!" she said as Morrison threw Teddy over his head, Ted falling on his back. Morrison took advantage of the situation and dragged Ted over to his team and tagged in Ron. Then Evan came in, his opponent still Ted. He gave him hard kicks to his lower legs and Ted started to weaken, falling to his knees. Ted escaped a pinfall attempt and tagged in Miz. Evan and the Miz fought until Morrison was tagged in, which caused Ted to interfere and Morrison to take out both at the same time with a high fly off the top of the ropes. Edge interfered and chaos seemed to be on the verge of breaking out. The referee took control of the situation and Sofie sighed. The match continued and Sofie was reminded why she loves this company so much. Forgetting all the storylines and everything in between, she remembered the reason she loves watching these matches was for the extreme athleticism these men showed. They were incredible performers and they made the matches so exciting to watch and experience. Randy was tagged in, he RKO's Ted and the match was over. _Voices in My Head_ started to play and Sofie sat down to watch the monitor.

Edge attacked Randy from behind and all chaos broke out. In moments a ladder was introduced to the ring and the eight contestants go for it, a little preview of what's to come and one by one they get wiped out leaving Mike in the ring staring at the briefcase.

Sofie watched Mike grab the ladder and place it right under the case, slowly walking up the stairs. Randy ran into the ring and grabbed the ladder, the two staring at each other and Randy pushed the ladder over causing Mike to fall outside the ring. He straightened the ladder and carefully looked around. He climbed the ladder and unlatched the briefcase. Raw was officially over and Sofie sighed in relief. One more hour and she'd be in her hotel room, in her bed.

The men made their way back and all nodded as they passed her by walking to the locker room. Adam came in and winked at her before disappearing behind the door. Randy was the last one to come back in and he just stared at her, his gaze hot and hungry. He slowly walked towards the locker room, still watching her. She broke the eye contact looking down and when she looked up he was in the locker room. She left the gorilla position to find Calvin to start taking down the equipment.


	26. Sent Home

It always felt like Tuesday was in fact Friday. It was the day they taped Smackdown and it was the last busy day until she had a break from work, that is, until Thursday when everything re-started. By mid afternoon Tuesday everyone knew Ricky Steamboat had suffered from a brain aneurysm and gossip was flying high, even on the internet. While speculators remained busy with that information, Sofie's day went on as planned. She had meetings, errands, side projects and of course the taping of Smackdown and NXT.

They were at the Mohegan Sun Arena at Casey Plaza today, which was in Wilkes-Barre, Pennsylvania, only a short distance from Erie, where they were yesterday. Sofie had driven down with Calvin and gotten a hotel room near the arena.

She was glad the day was full force, it kept her mind from wandering to things she shouldn't be thinking about and from the fact that she wasn't feeling very well today.

Earlier today Sofie had woken up groggy from a dream-filled night, and even after her cup of coffee, she remained bone-weary. The last couple of weeks had been exhausting, like a marathon, and her body and mind were at the brink of destruction. She desperately needed to sleep for forty-eight hours and have her cell off phone, which was a privilege she rarely had anymore. She was always on-call, there was always something that needed to be done and Sofie could barely complain when she saw how each wrestler did what she did and on top of that, they put their physical well being on the line every night.

Vince approached Sofie, a small frown rested on his forehead.

"Sofie, you're quite pale. Have you eaten today?" he asked worried and she shook her head.

"Honestly, nothing has appealed to me."

"We start taping in an hour, why don't you go get something to eat? Throw it on the company card. We have everything covered back here tonight, just be on stand by if we need you."

"Yes sir. I'll have my cell phone on me." She said thankfully, and grabbed her purse.

She grabbed some street meat and came back to the arena flashing her ID badge. She went to the VIP box Vince had set aside for her and sat down, starting to eat. When she woke up earlier she had felt a bit nauseous. Her stomach had been upset all day, and all she had managed to eat earlier was a toasted bagel with butter, and now smelling the barbecued meat her appetite rage at full force.

"Mmm." She moaned chewing her hot dog. It was hitting the spot and Sofie couldn't have been happier at her choice.

She received a call from Mike and picked up with a quote from The Princess Bride, "Hello! My name is Inigo Montoya, you killed my father, prepare to die."

"Stop saying that!" he replied and they both laughed.

"Where are you?" He asked. "I have to be here tonight, let's hang out."

"I'm in a box on the third floor. Come up." She said and gave him directions. A while later there was a knock on the door, Mike walked and with him was Ron.

They sat in the box and clowned around, Mike and Ron taking turns commentating to the Smackdown matches.

"Kofi Kingston takes a dive and brup brup brup, he's out." Says Mike with a deep commercial voice and Ron replies with Michael Cole impersonations.

She laughed solidly at the two for the next hour and clutched her stomach from giggling so hard.

"Oh God, stop guys. I feel nauseous from laughing. Actually… I feel really sick." Sofie stood up. She brought a hand to cover her mouth, bile rising in her throat. The hot dog now seemed like a very bad idea and her stomach knew it. A second later and Sofie vomited into a garbage can and Mike and Ron stood up worriedly. Sofie sat down weakly and clutched her stomach.

"Whoa, Mike you want to go get some water for her? Maybe even one of our medics?" Ron stayed with her until Mike came back with a site doctor and she waved softly.

"I'm fine, I promise. I've been feeling ill all day." She said and Mike and Ron stared at each other. They watched the medic ask her questions and the young man suggested Sofie drink a lot of liquids and that she take it easy for the next couple of hours.

Someone came in to clean the mess and Sofie walked backstage with the two wrestlers.

"I'm fine, guys, please don't worry." She pleaded with them but they still looked kind of taken aback.

"Guys, I just threw up in front of you, why aren't you making fun of me?" She asked playfully.

"I am still in shock from the smell…" said Mike and they all laughed.

She watched as Vince caught her eye and frowned. He beckoned Randy who was talking to him to walk over to where she and the two men were sitting and stand over them.

"Sofie, I thought I told you to eat something. Why are you so pale still?" Vince asked concerned and she shifted uncomfortably. She noticed Randy had gotten stiff and was looking at her carefully.

"Oh, I did eat, had a hot dog." She said and Mike laughed.

"Is that what that was? Man! Sofie threw up all over your private booth, boss." Mike said and Vince frowned.

"No, I threw up carefully in a garbage can and I'm fine." She said and the four men stared at her as if she was speaking another language.

"Sofie, why don't you go home, get some sleep. You have tomorrow off, but call me if you need Thursday off as well." Vince said and she nodded.

"Ok, I'll go but please call me if I'm needed." Vince put his arms around her reassuringly and they spoke for a few minutes.

"Randal, Michael, will you two escort Sofie to her hotel room? Ron, let's go talk." Vince and Truth walked out and Randy stared at Sofie concerned.

"Mike, why don't you let me handle this? I can take Sofie home." Randy offered and Mike looked on to Sofie who nodded, letting Mike know that was acceptable.

"Sure. Sofie, call me if you need anything, ok?" Mike kissed her cheek and walked out leaving her alone with the Viper. Randy picked up her hand and allowed his thumb to stroke her soft skin.

"We need to talk. But let's get you home first." He said.


	27. Papa Joe's Chicken Noodle Soup

When they arrived at Sofie's hotel room she was looking worse than before. Her skin was clammy and pale, making Randy think something was definitely not right. She sat down on the bed and curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed and Randy sat next to her caressing her back.

"Sofie?" he asked softly.

"G'way." She mumbled.

"I will when I know what's wrong."

"Randy! Please go away." She said and he shook his head.

"No."

"Don't make me call security."

"Go ahead." He snorted, calling her bluff.

"Randal! I am sick, I want to be alone." She sat up on the bed and crossed her legs, she was feeling ill again and lying down wasn't helping. "Mmf." She let out before she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. She locked the door behind her before Randy could come in, and vomited into the toilet. Flushing, Sofie stood up and went to the sink where she washed her face and brushed her teeth. There was a knock at the door and she ignored it.

"Sofie, don't make me break down this door." She heard him say calmly and rolled her eyes. She was feeling very warm suddenly and started to remove the sticky clothes she had been wearing all day. Stripping down to her panties and camisole, she threw a towel around her body and walked towards the door.

"Sofie, I can hear you in there, open the door." Randy said and she unlocked the knob, opening the entrance to the bathroom. Randy was standing directly in front of her and Sofie groaned when she remembered how good he looked and how crappy she must seem right now. Randy was wearing dark denim jeans with a tight-fitted white polo shirt and he looked like a spokesman for Tommy Hilfiger while she looked like she just threw up in a hotel toilet.

"Go away." She said walking past him towards the bed.

"Sof… what's wrong, love?" He asked following her.

"You! You're killing me! Am I your love? Or not? You're confusing the hell out of me, Randy. I feel like a broken Backstreet Boys record but you got to stop with the heart games. I said I would wait, but if you kiss me, and take care of me when I am sick I'm going to think I don't have to wait, and I don't want to… wait anymore."

"Sofie, are you pregnant?" He asked and she stared at him dumbly.

"Preg…nant?" The idea hadn't crossed her mind but now that she thought about it, it was a possibility. She swallowed and looked at him nervously.

"No?"

"Are you asking me?"

"Oh God, Randy. We never even took precautions. What if I'm pregnant?" She threw a pillow at him and he caught it easily.

"If you're pregnant, we'll take care of it." He said calmly.

"Take care of it? While you are concentrating on your career? Come on, Randy!" Sofie was allowing her anger towards his decision to 'take a break' to take over for the first time and it felt good.

"I'm not getting an abortion and that means I'm going to lose my job and than what, I get a stupid cheque from you once a month? This is ridiculous, you're ridiculous!" The rage took over her sensibility and she walked up to him and she hit his chest with a fist.

"I'm Randy Orton, I'm going to make you like me, and than I'm going to leave you alone and possibly pregnant…" she said and poked his chest with each word. He grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips kissing it softly. He pulled her in and hugged her hard, which made Sofie give in and let go of the anger. It felt so good being in his arms.

"Sofie, I would never abandon you." He said and she rested her head on his chest.

"I could never take you away from your career." She responded shaking her head slowly. She was becoming light headed and needed to lie down.

"Randy, I…" she started and her knees weakened causing her to buckle down. Randy felt her slipping and picked her up cradling her body to his. He brought her over to the bed and placed her in the middle of it, kissing her temple.

"Sofie, you're burning!" he placed his palm flat against her forehead and frowned. He went to the kitchenette and filled a glass with water. He forced Sofie to down it and pulled the covers over her. He refilled her glass and left it bedside.

"Sofie, I'm going to run downstairs and find some Tylenol for you. You have a fever and you need liquids. Stay here, I'll be back momentarily." She closed her eyes and something inside him shifted. He had never felt such an urge to protect someone, to take care of someone.

He walked out of her room with her key and went to the little shop in the hotel. He bought some aspirin and walked over to the concierge. He noticed an employee standing quietly, reading something and approached him.

"Hey man." He said and the younger man looked at him in shock.

"Holy shit. My buddy said you were staying at the Hilton. Holy shit! Randy Orton!" He stood up and wiped his hand on his red uniform jacket. He placed it out and Randy shook it.

"It's a pleasure. Hey listen, my girl is staying here and she's not feeling well, is there anyway I can get some soup or something from the kitchen? I know it's late and they're probably closed…" He asked the bellhop.

"For Randy Orton's girl? Absolutely! Follow me, Randy!" He led Randy to the back where the kitchen was and walked over to the chef, an overweight gentleman who looked like he was born and raised in Italy.

"Ey, cretino, what did I say 'bout bringing guests back here?" He asked in a thick Italian accent and Randy hid a grin.

"Joe, this is Randy Orton! He's a famous wrestler!" He said laughing and Joe straightened.

"Ah, Randy! What can I do for you, huh?" He said finally acknowledging him.

"Hi, thank you very much for allowing me here. My… girlfriend… is not feeling well. I was hoping to order some soup or bread, something light for her."

"Ah, for you, we get right away!" He walked over to large pots by the stove and opened the lid, "You're in luck, Randy Orton. Chicken Noodle, Papa Joe style!"

He filled a big bowl and Randy took it gladly. "How can I pay?"

"No, for you, no charge!" Said the bigger man and Randy bowed his head thanking him.

He walked back out into the lobby with the young bellhop and offered his gratitude. He slipped him a fifty and the young man's jaw opened wide.

"Holy Shit! Bobby's never going to believe this!" Randy walked over to the elevator and smiled. He made his way back to Sofie's room and walked in. He noticed Sofie was lying in bed with the blanket wrapped around her tightly and he could hear her teeth chattering from the doorway.

"Sofie, baby, let's get some food in you." He said and smiled and when she shook her head. The woman was too stubborn for her own good.

"I've got chicken noodle soup." Sofie opened her eyes and peeked at him.

"Chicken soup?" She asked and he sat down on the bed beside her, putting the bowl of hot soup on the counter beside the bed.

He offered her a Tylenol and handed her the glass of water he had left there. She took a pill and swallowed obediently. He wedged himself behind her, his body cradling hers and she leaned back resting on his chest, glad for the warmth. He picked up the bowl and placed it on top of a pillow between her legs. She ate slowly and Randy encouraged her, playing with her hair softly. When she finished the soup, she placed the bowl on the bedside counter and sank back into his arms. Within moments she had fallen asleep and Randy watched her snore softly and thought what it would be like to always have her in his bed. He would take care of her and make sure she always had what she wanted, and she would in turn take care of him, providing him with love and support. His thoughts went back to her sickness and he frowned. He was supposed to be angry and nervous about the possibility of Sofie being pregnant and yet he couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to have a child. Thoughts of a little boy just like him crossed his mind, or maybe a little girl with Sofie's green eyes and brown curls. He knew he didn't have an answer for her if she was in fact pregnant, but Randy knew he couldn't _not_ be with her. Tomorrow he would talk to Vince. He carefully dragged Sofie lower on the bed, still cradling her and positioned himself so he could lie down as well. He spooned Sofie and closed his eyes, hugging her tighter.

"Good night." He murmured.


	28. Positive vs Negative

When Randy woke up Sofie was still sleeping beside him. She looked a lot better already, her skin was flushed pink and her curls a wild mess around her sweet face. He touched her forehead and smiled when he felt no fever. He had at one point during the night removed his pants and shirt and he looked around for them. He put them back on and checked his cell phone. There were a few missed calls but nothing urgent, he answered a text from Mike and told him Sofie was better but had gotten worse last night. He grabbed his wallet and pulled out his credit card, calling the front desk.

"Hey there, I'd like to order room service, can I put it on a different card than the one on file? Great." He ordered a large breakfast for both of them and walked over to the kitchenette putting on a fresh pot of coffee.

When Sofie awoke, breakfast had already been brought up, and she stretched lazily.

"Mmm… something smells amazing!" She said hungrily and walked over to where Randy was.

"Where…. How?" Looking at the food in wonder, Sofie stammered.

"Eat up, princess." He said standing up and kissed her cheek. "I've already eaten, this is all for you. I got to meet with Vince before he leaves town so eat and take it easy. I want updates every hour, if you get worse text me right away. I'll be back, Sofie."

He picked up his things and walked towards the door, putting his shoes on.

"Is everything okay?" she asked looking at him strangely.

"I think so. I have to talk to Vince."

"Not about… me right?" she asked worriedly.

"No Sof, not directly. I just have to make some choices." He looked at her and walked up to her kissing her neck. "Look, when you're feeling better, I want to talk to you about the possibility of you being pregnant. And about our future. I want to be with you, child or no. If I have to sit by and see one more guy flirt with you I'm going to lose my hair."

"You don't have any hair, Randy." She smiled and he kissed her neck again.

"I blame you completely for that."

Sofie laughed and bit into some fruit, causing some juice to trickle down her chin. He quickly inhaled and closed the distance between them. He licked the sweet juice from her chin and kissed her on the mouth as he had been thinking about her lips since RAW when he last tasted her. She moaned softly and stopped himself before he took her right there and than.

"You're going to make me lose my appointment."

"Go on, I was planning on meeting Adam anyways." She said and giggled at his reaction.

He growled and lifted her up throwing Sofie on the bed. He took his shirt off and threw it to the floor.

"Fuck meeting with Vince." He kissed her and Sofie closed her eyes, allowing how he felt to take over.

Randy made love to Sofie as if it was their first time and the two lost themselves to the moment, forgetting everything else. Wild thoughts of Sofie ran through Randy's mind, the simplicity of just being with her excited him beyond what he could take, and he dove deeper into the world they had created. He explored her body and Sofie replied in turn. A while later Randy and Sofie lay in bed together. Sofie's appetite returned and she realized how much of an effort Randy made to be with her. She got up and finished eating the breakfast he had gotten her while he took a quick shower. When he had finished Sofie went back to bed and crawled under the covers snuggling next to him.

"Randy?" She asked quietly.

"Yes?" He murmured in return, playing with a loose curl.

"Tomorrow do I go back to waiting?"

"Vince…"

"What about Vince?" She asked frowning.

"Vince needs me to stay focused. A part of me agrees, no listen, I've worked the last ten years doing everything the man wanted me to, to be able to keep getting the opportunities I want. There's also a part of me that says to hell with it. I don't need him anymore, and what I do need is here in bed with me. I need to sit down with him and just talk it out."

"I understand. However… I can't be the reason that you miss a huge opportunity. I think you were right. We should create some distance, Randy. You know I lo-… adore being with you, but I can't watch you throw away your pro wrestling career. In the end, you would resent me." She spoke quietly.

"Sofie, I could never resent you. I… adore you too. Besides, what if you're pregnant?"

"I'll do a test tonight. If I am pregnant, I'll let you know. We can deal with that together if it is a reality. Until then, I want you to just focus on yourself. And… and forget about me, for a while." Sofie said bravely but inside her heart was breaking. She wanted to be with Randy, but she knew very well what that industry meant and what you had to compromise and relinquish for it.

"Can we have the rest of the day together at least?" He asked her.

"Is there a point?"

"I'll go, but I need you to call me tonight." Sofie promised him she would call and he got ready to leave. When they walked to the door Randy pulled her in one last time and kissed her softly.

"This thing between us isn't done, Sofie." He whispered in her ear.

"I know."

"Stay away from Adam." He said it more like an order than a request.

"Please." She pouted and he grinned.

"Stay away from Adam, please?" He repeated and scowled when she replied with a: "Maybe."

"We'll figure this whole thing out. I can't describe how much your understanding means to me, and I don't want to lose you."

After Randy had left Sofie showered and dressed to go to the drugstore. She was feeling a little better, but still a little weak. She was cold again and realized her fever was back. She would buy a pregnancy test and some cold medication, as she felt like she was about to get a nasty cold. Unless this is what being pregnant meant, which she hoped it wasn't. Once at the store Sofie bought a few essentials, a few personal toiletries and picked up what seemed like the best pregnancy test. She returned to her hotel and left the test on the counter, ignoring it for the few hours. She watched a few re-runs on the television and even read a bit of her book, every now and than glancing over to the countertop where her pharmacy plastic bag lay. The idea of having a child with Randy secretly amazed her and even thought she would never admit it if she wasn't pregnant, she was ready for motherhood. She was starting to crave and embrace her instinctual paternal rumblings inside her and she became slightly nervous of facing the truth.

She finally gathered the courage and walked into the bathroom with the test. After peeing on the little white stick, Sofie waited. She sat it down on the side of the bathtub and walked out into the kitchen. After washing her hands Sofie prepared some tea and sipped the hot liquid slowly, while pretending to read.

After a full cup, Sofie stood up and walked to the bathroom, stopping at the entrance door. She went in and grabbed the stick, not looking at it.

She paced back to the bed and sat down while grasping the test results in her hand. When she finally looked down and saw her answer Sofie's jaw dropped.


	29. Sofie Sinclair, The Assistant

"**Not Pregnant**" she texted Randy. She put her phone down and walked over to the bathroom. She undressed slowly and turned on the hot water to the shower. She climbed in and let the hot water travel down her skin. Sofie was supposed to be happy she wasn't pregnant and yet a part of her was disappointed. She shook the feeling off and tried to think of anything except Randy. She was failing miserably and sank into the bathtub lazily, allowing the water to wash down. She lathered herself with her vanilla soap and scrubbed mercilessly as if to wash away Randy all together from her system. They had both agreed to create distance, this time the decision was mutual and Sofie was trying to not regret the decision.

Sofie decided tomorrow when she returned to work, she would go back to being 'Sofie Sinclair, Assistant' and not 'Sofie Sinclair, Paramour.' She would make very clear to Adam and any men there she was not available. She cringed when she thought of Randy, but she would have to cut him off as well. This was starting to affect her health and her peace of mind and in the end of the day, Randy would thank her for making this easier for him. She liked Randy, she did. Who was she kidding, she was completely in love with Randy Orton and not being able to have a normal relationship with him was slowly killing her. She wanted the hand-holding, and the stolen kisses, the sweet endearments; the whole package. She couldn't settle for less so she would have to finally sever all ties to him. She wasn't pregnant, that was a start.

She wrapped a towel around her body and walked into the bedroom. She was feeling much better after taking some NyQuil and decided she would not take the day off tomorrow. She needed to keep busy and focused and if anyone could provide her with that it was Vince McMahon. She picked up her cell phone to set her alarm and noticed six missed calls from Randy and after dismissing them Sofie set her alarm for 6am.

When Sofie woke up she had a dozen more missed calls, mostly all from Randy. She jumped in a cab and went to the airport. She was going to fly down to Stamford and work from head office until Monday. They had a few house shows on Saturday and Sunday but nothing pressing or demanding of her. Vince was holding reviews for each of his employees for the next couple of weeks at WWE headquarters and she was looking forward to sitting in for them.

When she arrived in the afternoon she went straight to the building and greeted the receptionist.

"Hi Sarah! How are you lovely?" She asked the young girl and Sarah beamed!

"Sofie! You're back!" She stood up and gave Sofie a tight hug, "I didn't realize you'd be here today! Lorraine said you weren't feeling well."

"I have a little bit of a cold, nothing serious." Sofie explained and Sarah clapped her hands excitedly!

"Want to go for drinks tonight?"

"Absolutely lady! Hey, has Vince arrived yet?" She asked and not a second later she saw Vince and Lorraine walk out of an elevator.

"Sarah, I'll text you about tonight." She waved goodbye to her friend and approached her boss. They greeted each other and walked back to Vince's office.

They spent the next couple hours doing conference calls and setting up meetings with the roster and their partners. Sofie constructed proposals for individual wrestlers and passed them on to the creative team, which reminded her of John Morrison.

"Vince, what's going on with Morrison?" She asked curiously and he sighed.

"You catch on quick, Sofie. He's completely bored. I've had to put his storylines aside for a while to build the Nexus, the Hart Dynasty, Sheamus. John's a great athlete, and loyal. Give him a call and schedule a meeting with him tomorrow. He's doing house shows but we can teleconference it. I want to start building him up again."

"That's exciting. Can I suggest a storyline?" She asked grinning.

"All right little lady, what do you got?"

"John Morrison versus Ted DiBiase. For Ted's belt. Someone has to go for that belt!"

"Mmm. Sofie, this is why you are irreplaceable. That's not a bad idea at all. I'll talk to the creative team and see if they can add a little air time for them. See how the crowd reacts. I want to try a few different things with Morrison the next couple of weeks."

When they were done Sofie walked to her office, a cozy corner room on the third floor with a great view. She checked some e-mails and jotted down a few notes for tomorrow's agenda. Her line started to ring and she picked up the phone while typing on her laptop.

" WWE Headquarters, this is Sofie."

"'_You talkin' to me?_ Who the fuck do you think you're talkin' to?'" She recognized Mike's voice and laughed at his attempt to impersonate Robert De Niro from the _Taxi Driver. _

"You got a gun?" she replied and he laughed."What's up Mikey?"

"Are you in Stamford?" He asked still doing De Niro's voice.

"Hah. Yes. Are you?"

"Just landed, baby! Wanna see a movie? At head office that is?" WWE head quarters had a small movie theatre as well as a fully equipped gym and many other fun things for its guests.

"Yeah sure. Oh wait. I'm supposed to be going out for drinks with my friend Sarah. Can she join us?"

"The Miz with two hot babes? Hell yes! She is hot right?"

"She's hot, and off limits. If you go anywhere near her I'll kill you."

"I love it when you threaten me. How are you feeling?" Asked Mike remembering she was not feeling well earlier.

"Much better, have a bit of a cold, but there's nothing like DayQuil."

"Still vomiting?" He teased and she laughed.

"Mike Mizanin, you are such a gentleman to remind me. But no, I'm not."

They made plans to meet at eight and Sofie texted Sarah asking her if she wanted to do that. She squealed in excitement and Sofie booked the space so they could watch a few movies. Mike called back two more times with movie suggestions to which she said no to both times. On the third call, she picked up pretending to be angry.

"Michael, if you don't leave me alone, I'm going to have to cancel our date."

Randy who had been trying to contact Sofie all day frowned at what she said. He had finally gotten through to her line and was surprised she answered at all, as she had been ignoring him for the last 24 hours.

"This is Randy."

"Randy! I thought it was Mike Mizanin." When silence greeted her, she tried again, "The Miz?"

"I didn't realize you and Mike were so close."

"We're buddies. What's up, Randy?"

"I've been trying to contact you since last night. How are you feeling?"

"I feel better. It was just a cold."

"I got your text. Sofie, when can I see you?" Randy asked and she bit her lip. She wanted to be with him so bad.

"I thought we agreed to create space and not see each other."

"Yes, except I don't want to do that. I talked to Vince and… he's agreed to let me do things my way for a bit. Look, I have a review with Vince tomorrow so I'm in Stamford. Can we meet tonight?" He asked and Sofie took a second to think about it.

"My friend Sarah, Mike and I are supposed to watch a movie tonight. Here, in head office."

"Can I come?"

"Sure. We're planning on watching Avatar, or if Mike gets his way, Shrek."

Randy laughed and she shivered at the sound, his laugh was deep and sexy. "Great, what time?"

"We're meeting at 8. If you know anyone else that's in town let them know. I think Evan and some of the Smackdown guys landed today."

"Will you be upset with me if I steal kisses in the dark?" He murmured and she licked her dry lips.

"Yes?"

"What if I steal you after the movie, take you for dinner, just you and I?"

"I would be furious."

"Would you be angry if I convinced you to come to my hotel room after dinner?"

"Incredibly so."

"Good. I like you feisty. I'll see you at eight."

Randy hung up the phone and Sofie shook her head. So much for "Sofie Sinclair, the Assistant."


	30. The Marine 2

Vince's theatre was small yet comfortable, fitting approximately forty guests. Mike, Sarah, Sofie and Randy waited outside of it while they waited for the others to arrive. Teddy and Maryse were coming, as well as Evan, John Morrison, and Ron. Natalya and TJ Wilson said they would try to make it. The movie they had decided on was Marine 2, but they had told Teddy they would be watching Avatar. The truth was that they couldn't get a copy of Avatar in time and were stuck with the movies Vince had on site.

Sofie got a text from Natalya and was happy to see she would be arriving with TJ in a few minutes.

Sarah and Mike were chatting and Sofie was glad to see Sarah was fitting in. She looked over to Randy who was standing quietly and blushed slightly when he winked at her. He walked over to her and put his arm around her shoulder, kissing her cheek.

"Thanks for letting me crash your party." He said to Sofie, Mike and Sarah.

"Oh gosh, no way, it's totally wicked cool." Said Sarah and Mike burst out laughing.

"Totally wicked cool?" Mike teased her.

"Better than "I'm the Miz and I'm awesome." Sofie said sticking her tongue out at him.

"Watch your mouth, lady." Said Mike starting towards her and Sofie jumped behind Randy, using him as a shield. Randy stared down Mike, joining in the joke.

Mike stopped short and raised an eyebrow. "I see, hiding behind… the Viper. That's… actually really smart." He laughed nervously and backed away.

The elevator dinged and Ron came out with Evan and John.

"What's up, my friends?" Said Ron and Sarah gasped.

"Holy cow, he actually says that in real life!" She whispered to Mike.

"Says what?"

"What's up!" she said and Mike started to laugh.

"Ron, you've got a fan!" Mike said to Ron and he beamed.

"Well, in that case, I shall be your date." He offered his arm to Sarah and she took it giggling.

Evan and Morrison laughed at Mike's expression when he realized he lost his partner.

Mike told the group that they decided on Marine 2 and the men groaned. The idea grew on them when they realized Teddy would be there and they could make fun of him.

Natalya and TJ arrived almost immediately after and they were filled in on their prank to Teddy. TJ threw his head back and laughed.

"Awesome. I actually haven't seen it yet. Will Maryse be cool with that?" TJ asked.

Everyone held their breaths, Maryse wasn't someone they wanted to piss off and her reputation of being an _actual_ diva was well known.

"Guys, it's cool, I told her and she's excited." Said Mike.

When Teddy arrived with Maryse they made their way into the little theater. Mike put on the disc and Natalya started to giggle which caused others to snicker.

"What's so funny?" Teddy asked smiling and Mike threw his hat at Natalya.

"I don't know man. Let's watch Avatar."

The lights dimmed out and Sofie was at once aware of Randy's presence beside her. They had all spread out since they had plenty of space and Randy had chosen the back row. She watched as Teddy and Maryse sat front row, dead center and smiled when Teddy threw his arm over Maryse's shoulder. Evan and John sat 2 rows behind the couple as did Natalya and TJ. Behind them were Mike, Sarah and Ron and both Sofie and Randy laughed when they both tried to imitate Teddy. Their arms connected and Sarah squealed.

"Shhh." Everyone whispered at the same time, which caused them all to laugh.

Randy leaned over to Sofie and kissed her corner of her lips. He put an arm around her and Sofie decided to just enjoy it. Once he put his mind to something there was no fighting it and tonight he obviously wanted her.

When the trailers started Teddy looked around suspiciously.

"Are we watching Avatar?" To which everyone shushed him.

When the opening credits came on Teddy stood up and his mouth gapped open as he looked at the crowd around him.

"You guys!" He said and various things were thrown at him, including a handful of candy.

"Down in front!" Bellowed Evan and everyone joined in.

"We're trying to watch a movie here!" Said Ron.

"Teddy, you 'ave to sit down." Maryse said pulling on his shirt.

"Et tu, Maryse?" Teddy sat down giving in and sinking low into his chair as the movie started.

They emphasized their _oohs_ and their _aahs _as the plot thickened and whenever a scene got romantic, he would kiss Maryse loudly, distracting her.

Everyone laughed and the boys piped in with phrases like "You're so cute" and "Isn't he dreamy?"

"_With or without you, I'm going in."_ said the screen Ted DiBiase and everyone teased him again.

"I'll go with you, Teddy!" TJ said and Natalya giggled.

"Ted you're my hero!" Mike said blowing him kisses and Ted sunk lower into his seat groaning loudly.

Sofie was thoroughly enjoying the experience, laughing along with everyone else that is until Randy put his hand on her thigh causing her to swallow. He rubbed her leg softly, not intentionally trying to arouse her, which made her even hotter for him. He looked down and her and noticed how still she was.

"You ok, Sof?" He asked quietly.

"Yeah. Yes, I'm great."

He grabbed her hand and intertwined his fingers with hers and Sofie groaned. He wasn't supposed to be doing romantic things like this! At this rate Sofie would probably end up proposing to him.

She looked down at his big hand clasp her little one and watched as his thumb stroked her finger. She lost focus of the movie and for what felt like forever she continued to watch the simple gesture. She was falling for him hard. Someone's cell phone went off and the moment passed. She laughed when she realized it was Mike's phone and the ringtone was Ron's entrance song, _What's Up_.

"What, it's a good song!" He said when everyone groaned at him.

"That's the truth!" Ron whispered causing TJ and Natalya to laugh again.

When the movie ended everyone stood up, except Teddy, and they started to clap loudly and enthusiastically.

"Bravo! Bravo!" was heard from everyone and Teddy pretended to blush.

The lights came back on and they all stood up, exiting the small theatre. Randy and Sofie were the last ones to leave and Sofie realized they were still holding hands. Before Sofie could open the door and walk out, Randy pulled her back and kissed her.

"I promised you a stolen kiss." He said softly.

"You promised me a stolen kiss in the dark. I'll have to get used to disappointment." She said jokingly and gasped when he pulled her in again. He flicked off the light switch, conveniently right behind him by the door and kissed her again, this time harder.

He switched the light back on and gave a little bow. "I would hate to disappoint you again. I'll be better prepared for the next promise."

They walked out and Sofie happily accepted the fact that she would probably be spending the night with him. They walked towards the group and noticed Mike and Sarah switching numbers. She made a mental note to kill Mike tomorrow and walked towards her friend, giving her a tight hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, maybe we can do lunch?" Sofie asked Sarah and she nodded.

"Where you going?" Mike asked.

"She's having dinner with me." Randy spoke from behind her.

"All right. Have fun guys. Don't worry, I'll make sure Sarah gets home safe."

Sofie narrowed her eyes at Mike and he winked at her.


	31. Impromptu Meetings

Dawn was breaking when Sofie snuck out of Randy's room while smiling to herself, remembering the previous night. After the movies, the two walked back to Randy's hotel room taking the scenic route. They strayed from the main roads and walked through quiet residential areas, commenting on the sweet homes of Stamford and about things they wanted out of life. They ordered greasy Chinese take-out from a little local restaurant and walked across to the green square where they finally settled on a park bench under the moonlight. They ate silently appreciating the fresh night air and each other's presence, and it was comforting knowing they didn't always have to fill the silence to enjoy each other. Sofie stood up and collected their containers, throwing them in the park garbage bins. Randy watched Sofie walk back and he stretched his legs appreciating the view. She had a wide grin on her face when she reached him.

"What?"

"You're lovely." He said.

"You're such a charmer."

He laughed and stood up taking her hand. "I don't think anyone had ever said that before."

"I doubt that."

"I've been called many things, but never a charmer."

"I'm sure many girls have been charmed by you." She said teasingly.

"Actually, not really. I dated a bit in high school, like every other person. It was hard growing up with a famous father, I became a bit of an angry kid. I had decided when I was young that I would be a wrestler just like my father, but everyone told me not to do it. Eventually I grew rebellious and sick and tired of being told what to do, so I did the opposite and joined the Corps."

"Randy, you don't have to tell me any of this."

"No, it's cool. I want you to know. I hated being in the Marine Corps, it was everything I tried running away from. I was in constant orders and schedules and training and I started to feel like a perfect little government robot. It's not that I didn't believe in the cause or want to fight for my country, It's just… my whole life I was told what to do, how to do it, when to do it. I found myself lost in this corporate world of strategy, logistics and enforced trained brutality and something inside me snapped. I won't go into the details but needless to say after spending time in the naval prison I decided to go back to what made me happy. Wrestling. It sounds silly, but…"

"It doesn't sound silly. It's what you've always wanted."

"Yes. I begged my father to help me and he got me a position at OVW in Louisville and that was that. I trained and exhausted myself and here I am 10 years later. So there hasn't been much time to date. I was engaged once."

"To Samatha, right?"

"Yes. She decided she didn't want me to be in the industry anymore after we got married and as much as I loved her, well… thought I loved her; I couldn't be with her anymore. I need someone to accept me for who I am."

They stared at each other and Sofie swallowed not knowing what to say. They walked to the hotel in silence, and Sofie thought about all the things he had told her and it warmed her that he had trusted her with his story.

When they reached the front of the hotel, Sofie gave Randy a hug and they embraced each other, Randy enjoying her softness and Sofie enjoying his strength.

"I should go." Sofie said clearing her throat.

"Stay with me, Sof."

She took his outstretched hand and walked in with him as they made their way to his room.

The night together had indulged in each of their senses and Sofie had never before experience such gratification. Their lovemaking had been both sweet and fierce and Sofie realized she would probably never be able to be with anyone else the way she was with Randy. She felt like she understood him now both physically and in a deeper emotional level, which scared her because she had never felt so close to anyone like this before.

He was lying in bed snoring very softly when she awoke and she noticed it was very early, dawn just breaking. She picked up her things and kissed his cheek gently before leaving for her room. She had to get a change of clothes, shower and get some breakfast before going to work for nine and a serene feeling washed over her as she realized how happy he made her.

When she walked through the WWE head quarter doors she saw Sarah sitting at the front desk sipping some coffee. She approached her friend and noticed her blush when she saw Sofie.

"Hi lady!" She said happily!

"Sofie! How was the end of your night?"

"It was great, I'll tell you about it over lunch. How was your night? Did you have fun?"

Sofie noticed Sarah blush a deeper red and made a note to call Mike. She responded positively and told Sofie she had an amazing time. Sofie reached her office and found a beautiful bouquet of wildflowers and peach and red blossoms on her desk. She grinned and pulled out her phone to text Randy thanks but stopped when she read the note.

_You're beautiful. Have dinner with me tonight? Love, Adam._

Sofie gulped and put the note down, a little taken aback by Adam's gesture. The flowers were absolutely lovely and she adored Adam Copeland but it didn't feel right not being able to be honest with him. She decided she better not have dinner with him but find a way to tell him about her and Randy so he could move on. She texted him thanks and asked when he would be landing and he replied it would be sometime in the afternoon.

For the next couple of hours she lost herself in her work and was surprised how much work she got accomplished. By noon she was starving and called down to Sarah wondering when she wanted to go for lunch.

"Want to go now? I'm positively famished."

Sofie grabbed her bag and was walking downstairs when Vince called her in for an impromptu meeting. She groaned and continued to walk to the reception area to let Sarah know the bad news. When she approached Sarah's desk she noticed Mike was standing there chatting happily with her and she smiled. Approaching mike, she put her hand in his shoulder and quoted Star Wars.

"When I left you, I was but the learner, now I am the master, Michael."

"Only a master of evil, Darth Sofie."

He pulled out an invisible lightsaber and she threw her hands up in defeat. Sarah watched them laughing until they all joined in.

"Sarah, Vince called me into a meeting, I don't think I can do lunch until later, but please don't wait for me, I know you're hungry."

"I'll go to lunch with you." Offered Mike and Sarah blushed.

"Oh yeah, sure."

Sofie watched them walk out together and she had to admit they did look very cute together. Sarah was a petite blonde woman full of life and Mike was very similar in nature, always the life of the party. If anything they would have fun together.

When she joined Vince in the board room she noticed he was there along with some of the creative team and wondered what this meeting was about since this had not been booked prior to today.

"Let's start. We're going to discuss Money In The Bank in two weeks, I know we all decided on who is going to win a couple of weeks ago, but I want to make some last minute changes."

Sofie and the creative team watched Vince speak in silence and were slightly perplexed that he changed his mind about how it would go down. Some people tried to change his mind but Sofie accepted Vince's word as law. When she finally walked out of the meeting she went back to her office in shock, change was definitely coming and she wasn't sure if they were ready for it.

She opened the door and was startled to see Randy standing there. He was looking at the vase of flowers that she had received earlier and in his hands was Adam's note.


	32. Road Trips

"Randy! You scared me!" Sofie said closing the door behind her.

"Nice flowers."

"Thanks, I got them from my boyfriend." She said hiding a smile.

"That's not funny."

Randy sat down on the guest chair and crossed his arm, looking at Sofie annoyed.

"You're cute when you're jealous."

"He's really persistent." He said showing her the note.

"So are you." Sofie said jokingly and sat behind her desk opening her laptop. She started writing down her minutes from the meeting, the topic still fresh in her mind. Vince's plans were still lying heavily in her mind.

"Wait a minute, have you two been together?"

"Are you seriously asking me that question?" Sofie looked up to see Randy staring at her accusingly.

"Just answer me. Have you and Adam been intimate?"

"You're being an asshole, Randy. No. Apart from a few kisses, no." She said annoyed.

"How many times have you two kissed?" He badgered on.

"Randy, stop this. There's no need for this, seriously."  
"It's a pretty simple question." He said stubbornly.

"I don't have time for this, Randy. I need you to leave." She said feeling insulted. "I am not keeping anything from you. And Adam doesn't mean any harm."

"Maybe I am just being jealous, but am I wrong to assume that Adam must have some motivation?"

"You think I am leading him on?"

"No! I don't know."

Sofie stood up and walked to the door opening it. "You should go."

Randy stayed still, staring at Sofie with hot eyes and the silence built in the small office. He finally picked up his jacket and walked towards the door, stopping short in front Sofie.

"I know I'm being an ass."

"Yeah."

"Are you going to go out for dinner with him?"

"I don't know."

"Sofie…" He started before Sofie interrupted him.

"Don't Sofie me, he's my friend, if I want to go out to dinner with him, I will. It doesn't mean I'm going to sleep with him. Seriously, Randy, you're being unreasonable."

Randy stormed out and Sofie's stomach dropped as everything had been incredible lovely the last couple of days and now everything was changing again. She closed her door and sat down, disappointment and hurt washing over her. She stared blankly across the room and replayed their conversation in her head.

Her stomach rumbled and she realized she still hadn't eaten, and it was already almost four in the afternoon. A soft knock sounded at her door and the door opened slowly, Mike poking his head in.

"Sofie?"

"Hey." She said unenthusiastically.

"What's wrong?" He said coming in and closing the door behind him.

"Nothing. I just… it's nothing."

"It's obviously something. What happened?" Mike persisted.

"I got into a fight with Randy. It's nothing, really. God, I'm starving." She said changing the subject.

"Let's go get something to eat than."

"You've already eaten lunch. Mike." She reminded him.

"I can always eat, and I want to take you out for lunch, damn it."

Sofie laughed and finally agreed. She picked up her purse and walked out with Mike, leaving the WWE building (and Randy) aside for the moment.

When they arrived at the restaurant, Mike arranged a table in the back where they would have more privacy from others and fans. He pulled her chair out and Sofie thanked him, sitting down.

"I'm winning Money in the Bank." Said Mike.

"I know, Vince told the creative team earlier. I don't think Randy knows yet." Sofie said worried.

"We all knew Randy was going to win, so what does Vince have planned?" Mike asked curiously.

"Randy is supposed to get the WWE championship belt off of Sheamus at Summerslam. I don't know, Vince is known to change his mind last minute. I'm sure Randy will be angry either way."

They ordered food and spoke about the pay-per-view coming up, Mike admitting he was a little nervous about the whole thing.

"You've got nothing to worry about, Mike. You're great at what you do, and you work really hard. Vince has taken quite the liking to you, so use the opportunity."

"Thanks, Sofie. I plan on it." Their food arrived and the two dug in, Sofie with her burger and Mike with his fish and chips.

"Do you have to work this weekend?" Mike asked, popping a fry in his mouth.

"No, not until Monday morning. You're doing promotions this weekend, right?" She asked referring to the autograph sessions and appearances he had booked.

"Yeah, want to come with me? It will be fun. We can stay up late, watch movies, do touristy things. What do you think?" Mike asked and Sofie though it was actually a great plan. She needed to get away from Randy and clear her mind, and she definitely wanted to stay away from Adam for a few days. This would be a welcome distraction and she could plug in a few extra hours of work, get some stuff done for Vince.

"Mike, that sounds great. Let me talk to Vince, and if he has no problems, I'm there."

They finished their lunch and Mike picked up the bill, which Sofie thanked him for. When they arrived back at head office, Sofie talked to Vince about going with Mike for his promotions weekend, where she could talk to a lot of their partners and get some work done for him, to which he agreed and supported.

Sofie went back to her hotel and packed her things, meeting Mike outside with her suitcase, where he had a rental car ready. She jumped in and closed her eyes briefly wondering if it was a mistake not talking to Randy until Monday.

Sofie pushed the thought aside and prepared for a fun weekend with her friend, where there would be no romance, no jealousy, and she could be silly and not care what anyone thought.

"_Drive Louise! Drive! Drive the car! Go! Go! Go go go go go go_!" Sofie said quoting Thelma and Louise and Mike revved the engine.

"I get to be Louise? Awesome. Remember the first day we met I asked you to marry me?" Mike asked Sofie and she laughed.

"Yes."

"The offer still stands, Thelma." He said winking and she pinched his arm.

"If you don't start driving now and shut up, I'm going to murder you."

As Mike drove away Sofie looked back at the head office building and thought of Randy and how angry he had gotten with her for no reason. She needed some time to clear her mind and cutting him off was the only way she would be able to see clearly.

She shut off her cell phone and turned the radio louder as "Born To Be Wild" started playing. Mike and Sofie stared at each other and after a moment's silence they both began to sing loudly as the song continued to play in the background.


	33. Really, Mike, Really?

"… and then Adam sent me those flowers which caused Randy to throw a little temper tantrum and than you walked in. That's the whole story of me and Randy." Sofie told Mike, explaining everything from the beginning. She told him about the first day when she took her shirt off, to seeing Andrew Bronze in NYC and Randy rescuing her, to when she got lost in the thunderstorm. Mike listened quietly asking a few questions in between and Sofie felt good getting it all out.

"How did you feel about not being pregnant?" Mike asked Sofie.

"Mmm, I was relieved beyond belief, and yet there was some disappointment."

They sat inside Bridgestone Arena on the bleachers as they stared out into the large empty room. It was Sunday afternoon and Mike had a photo shoot in the arena where they would broadcast Raw live tomorrow night. They had spent Friday and Saturday packing in as much press as they could and hitting all of Mike's appointments, which led to the last one, the photo shoot in Bridgestone Arena in Oklahoma City.

They sat and chatted, happy that the promos were done. It had been an extremely good weekend for Sofie and Mike, and the two really bonded over the last 48 hours. Mike told her his story and spoke of his reality shows phase and how unhappy he had been until he joined the WWE and in turn Sofie told him about her and Randy.

"It sounds like you are in love with him." Mike said.

"I'm completely in love with him. Oh God. That sounds crazy. He has made it clear that he has to prioritize his work, and I've accepted that. I shouldn't even be thinking about him. What should I do?"

"I don't know. Follow your heart."

"Michael that was the lamest thing you've ever said." Sofie said resting her head on his shoulder.

"I know, and I say a lot of lame things."

They sat in silence for a few minutes and Sofie looked around the massive arena that was eerily silent and thought how different it would be tomorrow with thousands of fans filling its seats.

"I should call him." She said thinking of Randy.

"I think you should too. You've ignored the poor guy for two days, he must be going crazy."

Sofie stood up and looked down at Mike. "I'm going to go to my room, shower and relax. Text me so we can meet up later?"

"Yes ma'am." He replied and Sofie picked up her bag, walking down the stairs and out of the arena.

When she got to her hotel room she picked up her blackberry and looked at the missed calls and ignored text messages from Randy. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Hello? Sofie?" His voice sounded worried.

"Hi Randy."

"Sof, where are you?" He asked. "I've been trying to call you to apologize, but you disappeared! Did you quit? Where are you? We will get your job back, just please come meet me."

"Randy, stop. I didn't quit. I've been working. I needed some time to clear my mind."

"Where are you? I will come meet you wherever you are."

"That's not a good idea. I can't think properly when you're around."

"Sofie, be reasonable."

"Why should I do that? You weren't when you asked me if I was sleeping with Adam."

"You're right, I was such a dick, I'm sorry."

"How could you even think that I would do that?

"I wasn't thinking."

"Look, I just wanted to call and let you know I was alive. I should go." Sofie said.

"No, don't. Talk to me. I've missed you."

"I missed you too." Sofie said truthfully.

"I'm already in Oklahoma City, will you call me when you arrive so I can come see you before Raw?" asked Randy and Sofie swallowed deeply. She was there as well, possibly in the same hotel room and even though she wanted so badly to tell him that she decided to keep quiet.

"Sure. Have a good night Randy." She said and hung up the phone before she could hear his reply.

Once Sofie showered and prepared for tomorrow's events she called Mike to see if he was up for anything before he retired for the night. Mike assured her he was and suggested he surprise her with a movie at her hotel room to which she agreed.

When there was a knock on her door she found Mike standing there barehanded and with a worrisome look on his face.

"What's going on?" Sofie asked.

He walked in and paced her room finally sitting on the bed. "So I got an e-mail from the Money In The Bank contestants."

"Oh no, what happened?" Sofie asked thinking the worst.

"They were all really happy for me." He said.

"So what's the problem?"

"None. Even Randy understood and was supportive. So now I feel like a jackass."

"What are you talking about Mike?" Sofie asked perplexed.

"I stole his spot as winner."

"You didn't steal anything, you deserve it." She said.

"And then I stole his woman from him."

"You didn't steal me and I'm not his woman." She replied.

"And now I plan on cuddling with his woman while I watch _Saw IV _with her."

"Ew, Mike, why would you get us_ Saw IV_?"She asked completely amused now.

"I wanted to watch something scary. But I don't even deserve that privilege because I took Randy's spot and his woman. And you love him."

"Mike…"

"You love him, Sofie." Mike repeated.

"Stop saying that, I don't. I take it all back."

"I'm sorry." He said not looking apologetic whatsoever.

"Don't be sorry. Wait. Sorry for what?" Sofie glared at him accusingly.

"I just called him before coming here."

"Michael Mizanin! Explain now." She demanded, her eyes wide.

"I told him I stole you for the weekend and that we are here in Oklahoma City. He's here too, did you know that?"

"Mike, what are you doing to me?"

"Nothing, I'm going back to my hotel room, I'm going to watch me a scary movie and let you make the right decision."

"No, please Mike, stay here, or else I'm going to do something stupid." She begged him.

Mike walked over to her and kissed her cheek. "No, you're not." He walked out of her room and Sofie sat down on the bed hoping he would come back and this was just a prank.

When the door opened she sighed in relief. "Thank y- " she stopped short looking at the sight in front of her.

Randy Orton stood in her doorway in black faded jeans and a simple white shirt looking incredibly sexy.

He walked in and closed the door behind him.


	34. Randy's Plans

"Whoa. Uh, Randy, what are you doing here?" She said backing way from his looming presence.

"Why did you run away?" He asked while he stood there, blocking the door.

"I didn't run away, I was working! I tol-" Sofie tried explaining before Randy cut in.

"You weren't scheduled, Sofie. So why did you hide from me? Did I scare you?" he offered as he stood still.

"No, I just needed to clear my head." She replied not meeting his gaze.

"To clear your head of me? To forget me?" He asked staring at her and she shifted uncomfortably.

"Maybe."

"Did you than? Am I all out of your system now? Are you going to move on and forget all about me?" He said angrily and took one step towards her which caused her to move further back.

"Y-Yes." She stammered nervously.

"I am not sure I believe you. I think you want to be with me." He hesitated and than said with a smirk and Sofie got butterflies in her stomach. She shook her head and stared at him.

"I didn't think you were here in Oklahoma City. You didn't clarify when I asked you." He continued.

"I told you I needed time to clear my mind."

"Oh yes, to forget about me." He paused as if thinking. "I'm not sure that makes me very happy."

"So?" She asked and he raised an eyebrow.

"So? I get what I want, Sofie, especially if what I want, wants me back." He slowly walked towards her and suddenly Sofie felt like he was a predator and she the prey.

"All right," she said creating some distance, "let's talk about it than. You sit over there by the bed and I'll stand right here by the television."

Randy sat down on the bed and looked up at her, "Why don't you sit beside me right here?"

"You know, I would, really, I would, but I'm just perfectly comfortable standing over here." _where we're not in touching proximity._

"Sofie. Come sit beside me, I'm not going to bite you." He said amused at her attempt to stand her ground.

_I wish you would_, she thought and angrily reminded herself not to be silly.

"Totally. But I've been sitting all day, so I'd rather stand over here."

When he threatened to stand up towards her, she scurried over to the bed and sat down on the opposite side to where she at least could have better control of the situation. If he stood in front of her she would give in completely.

"Changed my mind." She picked up a pillow and placed it between them to reassure the distance.

"Do you really think that pillow would stop me from having my way with you?" He asked smirking.

"I wasn't even thinking about that." She lied.

"Little liar." He said and Sofie blushed.

"Why don't we call it a night and continue this conversation tomorrow? I have to be up for eight tomorrow. and I'm exhausted." She said trying to yawn on cue. When he stood up and agreed with her, Sofie's heart sank a little.

"All right, well lock the door behind me." She stood up to lock him out when he suddenly turned and made a move towards her. Randy startled her and she didn't know how to react until it was too late. He grabbed her firmly and kissed her hard on the lips. Her response was immediate and she kissed him back with the same intensity he showed. Sofie could smell the scent of his skin and her mind turned to mush.

Randy lifted her up and walked towards the bed, dropping her in the center. He climbed on the bed and straddled Sofie gently but firmly. He was kissing her neck when 'Burn It To The Ground' started to play, bringing her back to reality.

"Mmm, that's my phone." She said overwhelmed by his presence.

"Ignore it." He said unbuttoning her shirt.

"I can't, it might be Vince." She attempted to get up reaching for her phone and Randy held his ground, holding her with his embrace.

He opened her shirt and inhaled sharply when he put his hands on her warm skin. Her phone started to ring again and Sofie heard Randy groan.

He got off her and she stood, walking to the kitchen counter and picked up her phone to see who was calling. _Adam_. She grimaced and thought whether to ignore it or not. _It could be business_, she thought.

"Who is it?" He asked.

"Uh…" She swallowed. "Not Vince, so not important."

Randy walked towards her and kissed her lips gently. "Are you still angry with me?"

"A little."

"I can make you forget that if you let me." He said nibbling her neck and attempted to finish removing her shirt.

She swatted his hand and stepped away from his hungry lips. "I thought we were going to talk."

"I'm letting my hands do the talking." He said and grinned.

"Cute." She clutched her shirt closed with one hand and stared at him.

"I missed you, Sof. I didn't like when I couldn't find you or get a hold of you." He said quietly.

"I'm sorry, I should have told you I was leaving. Sometimes I don't know how to act around you."

"You think too much." He said wrapping one of her loose curls around his finger.

"There's a lot at stake. Sometimes I just wish we never started this game."

"Me too." He agreed with her.

"So should we just end it and be friends?" She asked looking up into his dark blue eyes.

"Hell no." He kissed her again and Sofie melted.

When he deepened the kiss, Sofie forgot to think and the two lost themselves in the embrace. Randy made love to Sofie with a primal need and it left the two breathless and spent. The two laid in bed sated for the moment and Sofie thought how impossible it would be to ever forget about him.

He wrapped his arm around her and brought her body closer to his. She let her hands travel over his firm skin and muscles, resting on his arm, where she played with the pattern of his tattoo.

"You should go." She said quietly.

"I should." Randy made no movement, enjoying her hands on him.

"We can finish this tomorrow." Sofie continued.

"Mmhmm. Do you have any days off this week coming up?" He asked changing the subject.

"Wednesday and Thursday." She said.

"After Raw I have until Friday. Want to go somewhere with me?" He asked.

"Is that a good idea?" She asked frowning.

"Feels like a good idea."

"Where would we go?"

"Anywhere." He suggested.

"All right." She agreed. "Sounds like fun."

She rested her head on his chest and Randy smiled. If he could have her alone for a couple of days he was sure he could convince her to be with him for good. He planned to properly woo her and court her until she belonged to him completely. He closed his eyes and before they drifted off to sleep Randy's thoughts went to Vince and Adam, and he hoped they didn't do anything to mess with his plans.


	35. Unloading Zone

"Sofie darling, will you reschedule my four o'clock meeting tomorrow for Thursday?" Asked Vince and Sofie nodded.

"Absolutely, sir."

Sofie was sitting with Vince in his limousine headed towards the arena in Oklahoma City. They were coming back from the private gym the roster had been training and rehearsing at earlier today and Sofie was going over Vince's schedule for the week.

"Will you be returning to Stamford tomorrow than?" She asked.

"Yes, Lorry will be handling NXT and Smackdown backstage tomorrow along with the team. You'll be on stand-by?"

"Yes of course. I'm leaving with Calvin tonight after Raw to Atlanta to arrive and set up early for the taping."

"Good, good." He said.

When they arrived at the arena Vince led Sofie backstage and a few wrestlers were there already. She noticed Mike talking to TJ and Natalya and ignored him when he tried to catch her eye. She knew she would forgive him but she was still upset at his betrayal last night, even if the outcome had been good.

Vince opened the door and Sofie went through, thanking him. They made their way to the superintendent's office and Vince chatted with the man briefly to confirm everything was in place. After they walked towards the filming crew and Sofie excused herself so she could talk to the front of house staff regarding the show.

Their routines were all met and Sofie prepared for Raw to start broadcasting. She knocked on the women's locker room and opened the door, walking in.

"Everyone set in here?" She asked the Divas who were all getting hair and make-up done. Mary who was the head make-up artist nodded her head and let Sofie know only Maryse was left. When she walked out, she headed towards the men's locker room.

She knocked on the door and waited for someone to open up, she would hate to walk in on Vince's wrestlers all naked. Ted opened the door and grinned.

"Sofie, come on in! Wait, everyone dressed?" After a moment or two passed Ted lead her inside. Mostly friendly faces looked up at her, one looked at her hungrily and two others looked at her worriedly. Both Mike and Adam were frowning when she walked in, where as Randy was sitting quietly in the back staring at her hotly.

"Is everyone ready? Anyone need anything?"

Some of the men whistled and cat called and she blushed. "For work-related issues?"

The men laughed and all shook their heads letting her know they were ready. She was about to leave when Chris Jericho stood up. He walked towards her and she smiled.

"Can I talk to you privately?" He asked and she nodded.

"See you guys out there." She said as they exited to outside.

"Look, I'm going to cut to the chase. I don't know what's going on between Adam and Randal but I have a feeling it's you. So I'm going to ask that you do your job properly and let those men do theirs." He said and Sofie's eyes widened. Sofie stared at him in shock, she had never expected that.

"I'm not trying to be an asshole, but those guys are my friends and its affecting their work. Half the guys back there are morons and don't see it but I do." He continued and Sofie could only stare at him.

"Am I wrong at my assumption?" He asked.

"I… I am doing my job, Chris. I'm sorry you haven't taken a liking to me, but –"

"No, I like you just fine. I see that you've met all of Vince's requirements, I am just worried about my friends."

"I don't know what to say, Chris. What is it that you want from me?"

"To let those guys do their job."

"Has it crossed your mind it might be the other way around? I have been trying to keep everything professional." She said in a hushed voice.

"Be that as it may, it doesn't explain why Adam and Randy haven't spoken in a week."

"That's not my problem!"

"I think Vince would think otherwise." He said and she gasped. "Isn't it your job to make sure we're all happy?"

"How dare you – "

"Save yourself the speech and just fix it." He said walking away. Sofie's jaw was still open wide when Mike approached her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"None of your business." She said and walked away from Mike.

She walked deeper into backstage and found an empty ladies' room. She felt tears rising and let her frustration out. Her body was shaking with adrenaline and humiliation, she was so _angry_ with Chris Jericho. She splashed some water on her face and adjusted her hair and outfit. When she walked back to the Gorilla Position all of Nexus were getting ready to enter the ring and the "heels" and "babyfaces" were sitting down waiting to come out.

Opening the show was Nexus speaking of their attacks which would lead into John Cena and the faces confronting them. In turn the heels would confront John Cena. It was going to be a huge opening bit and Sofie wished it was a lot more simpler. She was in no frame of mind to pretend everything was all right to 20 men at once. Nexus were cued and Wade Barrett led the former NXT rookies into the ring. Booing from the crowd could be heard backstage and the men still there stared to laugh.

Once Cena walked out it took only a few minutes for all of them to leave. Randy looked at her carefully and asked her what was wrong.

"That's your cue." She said ignoring his question.

Randy, Evan, TJ, David, Ron and John Morrison ran out into the ring to back up Cena. She waited 15 seconds before cueing the rest.

"Go, go, go…" She said to the men left behind.

Stephen, The Usos, Teddy, Mike, Adam and Chris Jericho made their way out. She ignored confused looks from Adam and Mike and didn't spare a second glance towards Chris.

She watched the monitor as the opening of Raw was successfully accepted by the WWE Universe and she shook her head still upset with how she handled Jericho. Lorraine approached her as some of the men started to come back.

"Sofie, dear, Calvin and Vince need you, they are outside, you go and I'll take over until you return." Sofie sighed in relief and gave Lorry her head set and handheld.

"Are they at the unloading zone?" She asked.

"Yes, dear."

She was heading towards the equipment trucks when Mike caught up to her. He was breathing heavily and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Whoa, Sofie. Talk to me here." Mike pleaded with her.

"I got to go find C. Can we talk later?" She asked.

"Wait, are you mad at me? I'm sorry, I thought I was doing the right thing. If he hurt you I'll kill him, just give me the word and I'll punt Randy right now."

"Randy and I are fine, but you should have taken my side, Mike! I'm not mad at you anymore, ok Mikey?" He sighed in relief and grabbed Sofie in a tight bear hug.

"From now on, I will only take your side! I promise. I'll be like a death eater to your Voldemort."

Sofie laughed and shooed him away. "Get back to work, my little death eater."

"Yes, master!" He said and ran back towards backstage.

Her phone vibrated and she looked down. It was a text message from Adam asking if they could talk tonight after the show. Sofie had put him off for long enough so she responded with a "**Yes, please. At the unloading zone after showers?"**

When she found Calvin and Vince the problem had already been fixed and the three made their way back to where the action was.


	36. Dominos

Thousands of fans were leaving the arena as Raw ended but for Sofie the night was still wasn't finished. She watched as some of the wrestlers got ready to leave, some of them already on their way out. She waved goodbye to Natalya and TJ who were holding hands and smiling and to Morrison who looked a lot happier today than he had in the last couple of weeks. When she saw Adam walk out into the parking lot where all their trucks were she swallowed nervously. Truth be told she hadn't been a very good friend the last couple of days and she owed him an apology but after what Jericho said she wished she didn't have to talk to any guy ever again. Adam was looking good, fresh from the showers and he was sporting his company shirt with fitted jeans. He approached her and she stopped to stare at him walk her way.

"Hey stranger." He said and she smiled.

He bent down to give her a hug and Sofie could smell the fresh scent of soap on his skin. He pulled her hand and led her to a more secluded corner in the parking lot.

"What's going on, A?" She asked politely.

"I've missed you." He said and guilt washed over her.

"We saw each other just last week, silly." She said.

"How are things between you and Randy?"

"Things are good."

"I am not sure I believe you." He said matter-of-factly.

"No, things are good. Randy and I are good."

"Is he still making you wait?" He asked reminding her of the last time Adam and Sofie spoke in private. They had been in a fridge and Adam had kissed her.

"I don't think so. We are just going to see where things go."

"I see."

"Does that mean we can't be friends, Adam?" She asked honestly.

"Well, I want more than just a friend from you, but I'll have to settle for what I can get for now. Can your friend take you out for a drink?" He asked grinning.

"I am leaving with Calvin in two hours and heading to Atlanta for tomorrow. Are you coming to Smackdown tomorrow?" She asked.

"I have promotions and training all week for Money In The Bank on the 18th. Next week we start rehearsing full time."

"Yes, I'm going to be there, but I'll be with the Smackdown roster."

"Hey Adam, you ready to go?" Said a voice from behind them and both Sofie and Adam turned to see Chris Jericho.

"In a few minutes, Chris." He responded.

"Let's go now, I'm sure Miss Sinclair has a lot of work to do." He said haughtily.

"Chris, just give me a moment."

"Fine, I'll wait." Chris said crossing his arms and when he didn't make a plan to move Adam narrowed his eyes at him.

"We just need a moment of privacy." He said to his friend.

"Sure, oh and Randy is looking for you Sofie." Chris said before he walked off. Sofie groaned and Adam cursed.

"Can we meet sometime this week and talk? Not business, just you and I?" He asked her seriously and she shook her head.

"I'm travelling with Smackdown tomorrow and than Friday I'm in Stamford for the weekend."

"What about Wednesday and Thursday? Maybe I can come meet you wherever you are." He suggested.

"I am not sure if that is a good idea."

"Why not? I just want to be in your life Sofie! If you don't want me in your life, just tell me now and I'll accept it."

"That's not fair Adam! I do want you in my life both professionally and as my good friend."

"That word again! I will always be your friend Sofie, I just wish you would give me a chance to be more…"

"We've already spoken about this, I don't know if I can be more than your friend." She said frustrated.

"Last time we kissed suggested otherwise. You were hot for me." He said and Sofie blushed.

"You caught me unaware. It meant nothing!" She said in a hushed voice and Adam laughed.

"I don't think that's true, you kissed me back!" He said.

"For a second, and than I pushed you away! Chris is right, this needs to end!" She said angrily.

"Chris? What are you talking about? And it was more than a second." He asked.

"No and nothing. Look, I got to go, I still have to get my suitcase and meet Calvin back here.

Adam grabbed her arm softly and pleaded with her to stay. "No wait, I'm sorry, I'm being an asshole. Just hear me out. Let's meet Wednesday or Thursday and hang out, as friends. We'll do friend stuff, the way you and Mike do. Watch movies and eat popcorn"

"I can't this week, Adam, I've got plans."

Adam's eyes widened in realization and he shook his head. "You're spending time with Randy aren't you?"

"Adam…"  
"It's like he's always a step ahead of me! This is fucking ridiculous!" Sofie was taken a back as she had never heard Adam swear.

"Look, maybe next week we can hang out?" She said hoping to calm him down.

"Fine, but can it be just you and I?" He asked.

"Yes, of course." She said.

"Well, isn't this nice? Maybe you can get a clue and back off Adam." Randy Orton spoke from behind them. They both turned, Sofie startled and Adam angry.

"Do you mind, we're trying to speak privately." Adam said to Randy.

"Yeah, I do mind, because every time you want to speak privately with Sofie you end up trying to kiss her." Randy said as his hands turned into tight fists.

"What if I do? I don't see a ring on her finger." Adam said shoving Randy back.

"Whoa guys, stop, please stop this now." Sofie pleaded to deaf ears as Randy shoved Adam back causing Adam to slam against an equipment truck.

Sofie couldn't believe her eyes as the two men began to brawl over her, one pushing the other violently. She saw Chris Jericho and Mike run towards the two to stop the fight and relief washed over her.

"Randy, Adam, please stop!" She begged. Adam threw a punch and it connected to Randy's shoulder, causing him to stagger back. Adam literally speared Randy and the two fell on the floor tackling one another and throwing very real punches. Jericho grabbed Adam and Mike tried to grab Randy but the two dove for each other again. When Adam lunged for Randy, the impact caused Mike to fall backwards connecting with Sofie. The action caused a domino effect because when he crashed into Sofie she tripped and slammed her head on the corner of the rear end of the truck.

Dazedly Sofie brought a finger to where she hit her head and when she looked down at her hand she noticed blood trailing down her finger. She gasped and her stomach turned at the sight of the red fluid. She could handle blood; she just couldn't take the sight of her own. Sofie saw Mike come towards her and she heard her name being shouted as she became light headed and dizzy. The last thing she remembered before blackness engulfed her and she saw no more was the look of fear on Randy's face.


	37. Road Trips II

"Ow." Sofie swatted the paramedic's hand. "Stop it."

"Sofie, let the man do his job." Said Mike.

Pete, the medic who travelled with the company, was trying to clean up the blood on Sofie's forehead without success. Around them were Calvin, some of the equipment people and the four men involved in the fight.

"I can't, this is making me uneasy." She sat moving her head out of Pete's grasp.

"Stay still." He said gently.

"I'll be fine, just let it go." She said trying to stand up. All men stepped towards her and made her sit. The blood was still gashing from her head and it seemed that although small, the cut had been a deep one.

"If you don't let Pete take a look at your cut, I'm going to tie you up and gag you." Mike joked.

Randy and Adam were both standing across from Sofie and she could see they were both feeling guilty. Adam was clutching his stomach and Randy was rubbing his stiff shoulder, the two shaken up. They were both surprisingly quiet whereas Chris Jericho looked at once angry and calm. When Sofie had fallen he had taken control of the situation, pushing the two men aside and delegating orders. He had sent Adam for a paramedic and let Mike care for Sofie, pulling Randy aside. Jericho spoke firmly to Randy which seemed to have calmed him down, but the look in his eyes were still angry and fearful. After Sofie had waken up she wasn't sure how much time had passed, she had completely blacked out and Mike informed her it had only been a few seconds.

"All right, Sofie, we're going to have to give you a little stitch or two, but you're going to have to cooperate." Said Pete pressing a gauze pad to her forehead. "We need to get you out of this parking lot and properly clean your cut so we can close it up."

"Oh no, no way, I have to leave with Calvin, and I'm fine!" She exclaimed.

"Sofie, we have lots of time, we will wait for you." Said the young manager. Calvin was in his early 30's and his mixed roots make him extremely attractive. He looked half Filipino and half European Caucasian and for some reason that made Sofie smile.

"Calvin, you look like Dave Batista!" She said.

"Sofie, you're delusional, how hard did you hit your head?" He said smiling.

"All right, we need to fix that wound." Adam said picking Sofie up in his arms and when Randy protested Jericho put his arm on his chest, stopping him from losing his temper.

"Where to, Pete?" Adam asked carrying Sofie gently.

Pete led them back inside to a clean room and he pointed to a big chair, showing Adam where to put Sofie down.

"All right, let's leave this to the professional and give him some space." Jericho said attempting to kick out the other men of the room.

"I'm not leaving." Said Randy.

"Neither am I." Adam added.

Jericho looked at Mike and when he shook his head, Chris sighed. "Fine, can we just make this quick?"

Sofie's eyes were closed and her head was resting on the back of the lounge chair she was placed in. She was so tired and she didn't want anyone to fight anymore, she wished she could be in her bed in her own apartment in Queens and sleep for at least 40 hours.

"Sofie, I need you to keep your eyes open, sweetie. Just until I am done this, than you can rest." Pete said sterilizing her wound. He looked at the men around him and gestured for help. Randy sat beside Sofie and held on to her hand, smiling when she opened one eye to peek at him. "Is it done?"

"Almost, Sof."

When Sofie saw the needle in Pete's hand she shrieked and attempted to stand up but Mike and Randy held her down.

"No way. That weapon is not coming near me!" She said trying to escape the men's grasp. Pete tried to keep the bandage on the wound but it fell off causing another stream of blood to run down her face.

"Help! They're trying to kill me!" She shouted as Randy, Pete, Adam and Mike tried to calm her down.

Jericho walked up to Sofie and touched his hand to her face, wiping the blood that was trickling down her forehead to her cheek. He showed her his hand which was bloodied and said, "This is yours. Do you want Pete to stop it?"

It took less than 5 seconds for Sofie to faint again and Pete took the opportunity to once again clean her wound and quickly stitch it while Mike held on to Sofie.

Randy shoved Jericho back, "Was that necessary? We could have calmed her down; you didn't have to scare her."

"It worked." Jericho said and scoffed. "I'm leaving. When Vince hears about this I don't want my name to be attached because I _value_ my job."

When Chris walked away Adam approached Randy and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Randy, fuck, I never wanted her to get hurt."

"I'm sorry too. We shouldn't be doing this, we're not teenagers any more." Randy said.

"Truce?"

"Truce." Randy and Adam shook hands and both looked down guiltily.

"I better go. You'll take care of her?" Asked Adam.

"I will." An unspoken understanding passed between the two and Randy was thankful Adam was letting Sofie go.

When Pete was done Randy picked her up and cradled her, saying sweet nothings in her ear until she woke.

"Wha'sa happenin'?" she murmured.

"All right gentlemen, I have to go. She's lost a lot of blood so she needs to be eating properly and drinking a lot of water. She also is sporting a nice little concussion so she needs bed rest and again, drinking a lot of fluids. Make sure she rests. The fainting was pretty harmless but she should rest until she recoups. Sofie, I am going to check up on that wound tomorrow night, please keep it clean." Pete continued to give Randy and Mike instructions and the two men nodded in full understanding. Pete supplied the men with extra gauze and packed up his things, throwing out his gloves and the material he used and left the room. Sofie was dozing off in Randy's arms when Calvin walked in the room looking worried.

"How's our gal doing?" Calvin asked.

"She's doing well, resting now." Randy said.

"She was going to drive with us, but if we don't leave now we're not going to arrive on schedule."

"I've already got a car rented, you guys go ahead and I'll drive Sofie down. Can you set up without her?" asked Mike.

"Yeah of course, give me a shout when you arrive, I'll handle the superintendent until Sofie gets there." They shook hands and Calvin left.

"I'm going with you guys." Said Randy.

"You don't have to be there tomorrow, it's okay. I will take care of her." Mike stared at Randy and tried to think of what Sofie would want.

"Mike, I know you are her friend, but I have to stay with her."

"All right. Let's get our stuff. It's going to take about 15 hours to get there." Randy carried Sofie and Mike led the way to his rented car.

Randy opened the door and carefully laid Sofie in the backseat of Nissan Altima, letting her lie down comfortably.

"Want me to drive? We can take shifts." Randy asked.

"Fine, but I'm still listening to the songs I want." Mike said throwing the keys to Randy who caught them in mid-air.

"This should be fun." Randy said sarcastically as he got into the driver's seat.

"Yeah." Mike said closing the passenger seat. "Let's do this."

They looked at each other and than to the sleeping Sofie. Randy threw his seatbelt on and revved the engine. "Let's do it."


	38. Debates On The Highway

Disoriented, Sofie opened an eye and realized she was in a car. She was lying in the back seat with her head pounding somewhat fiercely, and it took a second for Sofie to remember why. She could hear two men talk and recognized the voices to be Randy's and Mike's. It sounded like they were in a deep philosophical conversation and she let the voices of the Viper and the Miz bring her back to a dreamful slumber.

Sleepily, she listened to the two converse and allowed her eyes to close in fatigue.

"I truly don't agree with you on that." Randy spoke firmly.

"I don't see how you can't. It's a universal truth, Randy."

"No it isn't." Randy replied.

"How can you not see through your prejudice?" Mike asked hotly.

"Michael, I swear to God… please, let's not get into this."

"Randal… I just want you to admit I'm right."

"I'm not going to do that."

"How can you be so blind?" Mike asked.

"I'm not! I'm just not going to agree with something I don't believe in."

"Would you agree with me if I chanted "RKO" every time we stopped at a red light?" Mike asked seriously.

"One… we're on a highway, there are no red lights. Two, no, even then, I am not going to."

"Just agree with me!" Mike yelled.

"No. McDonald's is _not_ better than a home cooked meal."

"Yes it is! It's delicious every time, you're never disappointed with McDonald's. It's like… meeting your best friend for the first time."

"And then eating your best friend?" Randy asked rolling his eyes.

"It's not that kind of a friend." Mike said slyly and Randy groaned.

"Please stop, I'll let you put on your stupid music again."

"There is nothing stupid about Broadway music. And I already told you that was a mistake, it shouldn't have been on that list."

"It played three times." Randy said.

"It was a small list!"

"I prefer Broadway over some of your other selections anyways."

"How many times do I have to tell you, Miley Cirus is a good role model and her songs are catchy. They don't change my life _Randy_, but they keep me awake when I'm driving."

"I just think there are actual good songs that would keep you awake that aren't an embarrassment to the music industry."

"All right, if you're such a music God, then what would you listen to?"

"Led Zeppelin? Metallica? Queen? Anyone who can actually create good music."

"Randy, Randy, Randy… those aren't real bands. They are fictional just-pretend bands for the internet." Randy who was taking a sip of his water choked and started to cough loudly.

"Mike… you asshole, stop distracting me."

Sofie dozed off into sleep with a smile on her lips and when she awoke next she couldn't tell how long she had been asleep for. It was still dark and she didn't want to move from her position. She guessed Randy and Mike were driving her to Atlanta for Smackdown and wondered whether Calvin was upset with her. She would give him a call when the sun was up. She watched Randy rest his head on the back of his seat as Mike drove down the dark highway.

"Slow down, Mike." Randy spoke quietly and his voice warmed her.

"_Me_? You were driving like a maniac before."

"_I'm_ a good driver." Randy replied.

"You're good at not answering my questions."

"You ask stupid questions." Randy replied.

"It's a pretty simple question."

"I've already told you the answer."

"But you're wrong!" Mike exclaimed.

"I'm not changing my answer. Superman is better than Batman. Period."

"But Batman is a superhero and he doesn't even have super powers!"

"Exactly. Which means he isn't a superhero. He is just a man." Randy said frustrated.

"No it means he is an extraordinary superhero. He is superhero to the power of 2. Superhero Squared."

"I don't think that's true. He can't do anything remotely interesting without money and eventually his money will run out."

"He's a genius, he will always have money." Mike said offended.

"If he is a genius, than why didn't he just find a way to bring back his dead parents? Isn't that why he started the whole superhero business anyways?"

Mike gasped loudly. "You dare offend the memory of Batman's dead parents?"

"I'm sorry, Mike. Please forgive me for offending a fictional character." Randy said sarcastically.

"Let's not talk for a while, Randy." Mike turned up the music slightly and Randy swatted his hand.

"You're going to wake up Sofie."

"Good, if she snores any louder I'm going to have to crash this car into a ditch and make the pain stop. She's quiet now anyways." Mike said jokingly and Sofie almost gasped.

She closed her eyes quickly and pretended to still be sleeping. Fuming, she tried to think of a way to get revenge on Mike. Evil thoughts swam through her mind and Sofie tried to decide which plan of action would humiliate her friend more. Sofie once again was overcome with fatigue. When she awoke next light greeted her and she could see the sun was already up brightening the day. She realized the car wasn't moving and frowned slightly when she saw that neither Mike nor Randy were in the car. When she looked outside she saw the two fighting with each other and she gasped. She sat up quickly and became dizzy but she didn't care. She opened the door only to see they were parked in a little rest stop by the highway with lovely trees and fields surrounding them.

"Stop it right now. Stop fighting." She yelled at the two and they both stopped to look at her. "You guys are ridiculous, I'm so done with both of you. Stop fighting!"

"Sofie, we're not fighting! Listen, Sofie. We're just exercising. Randy was showing me some good moves." Mike explained and Sofie's eyes went wide. Randy had his arm around Mike's neck and he looked like he was choking him.

"You're not?" She looked back and forth between the two men and they looked at each other sheepishly.

"No, we were just goofing around with wrestling moves." Randy said and let go of Mike's neck. He walked towards Sofie and hugged her tightly. "How are you feeling, Sof?"

"I'm feeling ok, my head is hurting a bit but I'm good. Where are we?"

"Just outside of Nashville. We should be arriving in Atlanta in 4 hours or so. We picked up breakfast. There's some coffee and some breakfast sandwiches in the car." Randy kissed her head and led her back to the car. "You need to rest."

"I got to go pee. And brush my teeth. Oh my God, my luggage!" Sofie just remembered she never checked out of her room.

"We took care of it." Mike said kissing her cheek. "How do you feel?"

"I feel good. Just need to pee. How are you guys?"

"Tired." They both said in unison.

Sofie unwrapped a McDonald's breakfast burrito and bit into it, enjoying every second of it. "Mmm, so good."

"Better than a home cooked meal, huh?" asked Mike and Randy slapped his head.

"Ow. You're lucky you're so cute, Randy." Mike said rubbing his head.

"Mike, I'm not going to tell you again. Stop calling me cute."

"All right, gorgeous." Mike replied and laughed when Randy threw his hands in the air and walked away.

"I'll be back. Mike, take Sofie to the bathroom and be careful with her. If she comes back injured or unconscious or even slightly upset I'm going to seriously hurt you."

"Don't worry about him, he's all bark but deep down he's a harmless cute little teddy bear." Mike whispered in her ear and she laughed.


	39. Events Leading Up To MITB

It had only been roughly two weeks since Sofie had been injured and yet everything was different since that late Monday night. The last couple of weeks had been all geared up towards Money In The Bank and excitement took over all other emotions. Sofie and Chris Jericho still weren't speaking but her relationship with Randy was better than ever and her friendship with Adam resumed to normal. She even noticed that Randy and Adam were getting along well with each other and with Mike, which made Sofie very happy.

Both the Nexus and Kane's angles were going splendidly and Vince was very happy with that, which in turn made Sofie's life very easy and carefree. As far as her job went, Sofie couldn't be happier. She was constantly being challenged positively and her boss was exceptionally good to her.

Following her road trip with Randy and Mike, Pete took a close look to her stitches during the taping of Smackdown and NXT. When Vince saw her head a couple of days afterwards he called her into his office to speak of the injury. When she knocked on the door he opened it, inviting her in. He drew a chair and beckoned Sofie to sit, taking his place across from her.

"Heard you were injured after the RAW broadcast. What happened?" He asked pouring himself a glass of sherry, neat.

"Oh, it was all incredibly silly. Some of the men were goofing around when I got in the way and when I bumped into one of them I tripped and hit my head on the truck. Actually the guys were all really sweet, they got Pete to help me an-"

"Who was there?" He interrupted quietly.

"Umm Mike, Adam, Randy and Chris?" She replied, swallowing thickly. "Oh and Calvin."

"I spoke with Calvin. He said he didn't see how you fell but that you blacked out afterwards."

"Oh it wasn't that bad." She said.

"Pete confirmed you fainted." Vince said.

"I get queasy with my own blood. You'd think I wouldn't be, as I'm a woman and everything…" Sofie started and almost laughed when Vince choked on his drink.

"Whoa, there, okay, I think I've heard enough. So you're good?"

"Yes sir." Sofie said holding back a grin.

"Well, get out of here, you need to be working and stuff. Make sure to sign an injury report."

"Already have, sir."

"And stop calling me 'sir' Sofie, or else I'm going to assume you think I'm terribly old and unhip."

"No way, I think you're fashionably cool, sir. I mean, Vince."

"Get out of here." He said waving his hand at her. "And page Cena, please darling. I want to talk to him."

When Sofie finished work she met with Randy, which was quickly becoming a ritual as they now met everyday after her working administratively and he working out at the gym or doing some kind of promotion. The days of taping they spent every free second courting one another and that never came in the way of her friendship with Mike because he seemed to enjoy being the third wheel. Tonight was the pay-per-view match and she could tell everyone was nervous.

"Hey you." Sofie said walking towards Randy.

"Sof." He said kissing the small scar on her forehead. He frowned whenever he saw it.

"All ready for tonight?"

"Yeah. I'm not usually nervous but for some reason tonight I am. I'm not even scheduled to win." He said shaking his head.

"Well, no need to be nervous, you're going to do amazing."

"Thank you. I just can't rub off this feeling that shit is going to go down tonight."

"Don't think like that…" She said.

"Think like what?" Mike joined them and Randy laughed.

"Like sometimes it's you I'm seeing and not Sofie." Randy said and Mike slapped his chest playfully.

"Randy, all you have to do is ask." Mike responded while fluttering his eyelashes.

"You're an idiot. You ready for the win tonight?" He asked Mike, who was going to win the briefcase later that night.

"I'm so ready. By ready I mean terrified and by so I mean…so." Mike said grinning.

"We still have time, do you want to go over it again? The guys are still here." Randy offered but Mike shook his head. "No, we haven't stopped practicing the last two weeks. I kind of just want to relax until call time and not think about tonight. Do you want to do anything?"

"Sure. How about a quick workout at the pool?" asked Randy referring to the pool in the gym Vince booked for all the participants of Money In The Bank.

"Oh hell yeah."

Sofie watched the two men walk away together and stared dumbly as she realized they completely forgot about her. She pulled out her cell phone and quickly checked her schedule for the following week. She was startled when Randy was suddenly in front of her.

"I'm an ass. Do you mind if I work out with Mike?" He asked while hugging her body close.

"Silly. I don't mind at all. Go do your thing. Tonight after the match you're all mine though." She said seductively and Randy grinned.

"Yes ma'am." He kissed her lips and left to catch up with Mike. Sofie chuckled to herself and wondered backstage. They were already in the Sprint Center in Kansas City and now that she had some free time before their call time, she decided she would get more familiar with the building. She was walking down an empty hallway when she came face to face with Chris Jericho.

"Hi." She said breaking the silence.

Chris nodded his head at her and Sofie was pleased. It wasn't much progress but at least he didn't bite her head off this time. She side-stepped him and continued to walk the opposite direction when she heard a sigh.

"All right." She heard him say.

"Pardon?" Sofie looked back and asked confused.

"Vince called me into his office after you spoke with him. He asked about your injury. Apparently he had no luck with the security tapes and everyone has been tight lipped about the situation. You could have put the blame on Adam and Randy but you didn't."

"Of course no-"

"-And as much as I hate to say it, I respect the fact that you protected my friends and maybe I was wrong about you."

"Well, than-" Sofie started.

"-But don't for a second think that I'm going to forget all the problems you caused before." Chris said narrowing his eyes.

"I don-"

"- But I think we should call a truce. Randy seems to like you a lot and maybe you'll do some good now instead of bad." Chris continued over her.

Sofie remained silent waiting for Chris to finish. When he just stared waiting for a response, she opened her mouth to speak. "Tha-"

"Well, do you have anything to say or what?" He interrupted her again.

"Chris Jericho, if you don't let me speak I'm going to kick you in the face." She said and he looked taken aback. "I don't plan on hurting anyone or causing any damage and I would love to hold a truce with you as long as you stop speaking to me as if I were a child. Is that acceptable?"

"Well, yeah." He said dumbly.

"Okay than…. Truce?" They shook hands and afterwards stared at each other awkwardly. Sofie cleared her throat and Chris looked down at the floor.

"I should -"

"I'll see yo-"

They spoke at the same time and both laughed releasing some of the tension. Neither Jericho nor Sofie noticed Chris Masters behind them, nor did they notice the angry look in his eyes as Masters remained hidden from their sight.


	40. Money In The Bank

"Congratulations Glenn!" Sofie said to the new World Heavyweight Champion and Glenn, or Kane as everyone referred to him as, gave a heartfelt thanks.

Everyone backstage cheerfully celebrated the success of the Smackdown roster after their strenuous match. Pay-per-view events were so thrilling and exciting but it did take a lot out of the men and women that participated in the matches. She noticed Hardy wimping slightly but he displayed a sunny disposition, sharing a smile with Kane and Christian which impressed Sofie a lot.

She sat beside Mike and Randy as they watched the Hart Dynasty take on the Uso's in the next match. Everyone was preparing for a match, watching one, or chatting happily among themselves. Not everyone had a match at pay-per-views but most wrestlers, especially the keeners, attended the event and showed respect to the men and women that did get a spot. She glanced around the room and was happy to see so many people just there to support their colleagues. Her gaze fell on Chris Masters and she inwardly shuddered as she noticed he was staring back at her with an angry look plastered on his face. She instantly remembered the incident between herself, Masters and Dolph, when Masters crudely put a move on her and was stopped by an angry Randy Orton. Masters narrowed his eyes and she quickly looked away, uncomfortable.

"Are you still nervous?" she asked Randy.

"Nah, I'm excited now. It's a shame I'm losing to a brat though." He said and Mike snorted loudly.

"Yeah, they could have picked a better winner." She nodded in agreement.

"Uh…" Mike said while gesturing to the fact he was sitting right there.

"Yeah, pretty much anyone would have been a better winner, it just sucks that management can't see that." He continued shaking his head.

"You know, I tried talking to Vince and the others and they just wouldn't listen. They said it's high time for another silly, gimmicky, idiotic person to take the spot light, which in return would be rewarded with a huge pop when someone took him down."

"Wow! Gimmicky? Idiotic? This hurts, guys." Mike said putting a hand over his chest.

Randy and Sofie continued to ignore him, teasing him mercilessly and quickly others joined in the game. Mike pretended to be insulted but was obviously having a good time with the banter.

"You know what I heard?" Adam loudly whispered to Randy and a few heads turned. "They're going to replace that loser last minute with William Regal."

Everyone turned to look at Regal who had just finished a dark match with Santino earlier and he nodded. "It's true."

"Ha ha ha… Regal is going to replace me. Very funny everyone." Mike said standing up and clapping slowly.

"Oh and then Regal is going to revive the Undertaker and we'll find out that it was actually Santino who put him in a vegetative state." Added Christian.

"It-a was a-me, Santino!" Santino piped from the back and everyone laughed.

"That would be so much better than the Wiz kid winning Money In The Bank." Randy said.

"It's the _Miz_, Randal. Not Wiz. You know this." Mike said.

"Oh man, I hate the Wiz's gimmick. 'I'm the Wiz and I'm awkward.'" Morrison added to the conversation.

"It's the _Miz,_ not Wiz!" Mike said loudly.

"Guys… guys, I'm pretty sure its Miz." Sofie said.

"Thank you." Mike said sitting down and crossing his legs.

"It's 'I'm the Miz and I'm awkward.'"

"Yeah – heard Miz is being drafted back to Smackdown." Jericho said and laughed when the Smackdown guys all booed.

"Smackdown? I'd rather be a rookie on NXT." Mike said snobbishly.

"He should be a rookie on NXT." Randy said and Adam clapped his hands laughing loudly.

"With Regal as his pro." Christian said and William gasped as if outraged.

"Me? William Regal? No thank you." The British man said snottily.

Sofie's phone rang and she stood up excusing herself and Randy kissed her cheek. She made her way outside to a hallway and answered her phone. "Sofie speaking."

A new wave of volume met her ears as everyone started laughing loudly in the lounge room and she walked further down the hallway. Smiling, she walked into an empty room, "Hello? Hold on, I'm getting a bad reception.

"Hello?" She shut her phone and looked at the number but she didn't recognize it. "Weird."

She turned around and walked to the closed door. She turned the knob to return to the lounge where Randy and Mike were but the door handle didn't turn. She tried again to no avail. She knocked on the door hoping someone would hear her.

"This door is locked. Hello?" She opened her cell phone to call someone and remembered she wasn't getting a connection. She put her phone away frustrated.

"Anybody? I'm stuck in this room!"

**Later**

Randy was getting ready for the Raw _MITB_ match and looked around for Sofie. They would be starting momentarily and he wanted to see her before he went on. He jogged on spot trying to warm and then stopped, frustrated. It had been already forty minutes since she left, and he was wondering if she had to leave, and why she hadn't told him. He remembered his uneasiness earlier about tonight but shrugged the feeling of worry off.

"Hey man, good luck out there tonight." Adam said and the two shook hands.

"You too, man."

"Ready Mizzy?" Adam asked Mike and he nodded his head.

"Hell yes." Randy stepped away and let Adam and Mike talk before they were cued up for their match.

He spotted Lorraine and jogged over to her. "Hey Lorry."

The woman's face brightened up and she patted his chest. "Randy, dear. You all ready?"

He smiled and nodded politely. He had a lot of respect for the older woman that travelled with them. "Yes, ma'am. Lorry, have you seen Sofie?"

"Can't find the dear girl anywhere, her phone keeps going straight to voicemail. Why? Have you?"

"No, no." _Shit. _"I am being called for the match. Thanks Lorry."

Randy walked over to the raw group and they all shook hands as they individually were called out into the ring. He kept looking around but no sign of Sofie. He smiled faintly when Adam gave a "What's going on?" look. He shook his head indicating "nothing."

When Randy walked out into the arena the crowd popped and he was immediately rushed with adrenaline as the fan's volume met his ear and he exerted his body language to convey his character The Viper. He let the moment take over and one of the best feelings in the universe took over his body as he let the energy from the lights, the noise, and the crowd engulf him. Randy's heart started beating wildly and echoed in his eardrums as he jumped in the ring. He kept his face composed and latched on to the ropes, jumping on. As he spread his arms above his head he stared out into the audience and allowed the beauty of it to take over momentarily. Thousands of fans flashed their cameras and it looked like a literal universe full of stars facing him. He jumped down and stared at his friends, ready to put on an incredible show. The bell rang and he put the matter of Sofie aside, but not before he allowed for a second longer a thought of Sofie to occupy his mind. _Where is she?_


	41. The Strange Call

Sofie sat with her back against the door and waited to hear for someone walking down the hallway. She took her heels off and crossed her legs, waiting patiently, she knew eventually someone would come looking for her and she wasn't panicking yet. She leaned her head against the door and sighed, thinking of Randy's match that she was missing.

When she finally heard noise she stood up and started to bang on the door loudly. "Hello?"

"Miss?" She heard a man's voice say.

"Yes! Hello? I am stuck in this room, the door locked behind me. Can you open it?" she asked.

"Yes, one moment." She heard some rustling and after a few moments she heard the distinctive noise of keys. "Here we go…"

When the door opened she faced an older gentleman who was obviously a part of the security team and Sofie nearly kissed him on the lips!

"Thank you so much, I've been stuck here for over an hour!" She said and shook his hand graciously. They spoke briefly and Sofie thanked him again before returning to the wrestlers.

Sofie grabbed her heels and ran down the hallway into the lounge room, everyone was sitting around the screen watching the end of the Raw match. Mike had obviously just won and was walking around the ring. He picked up the mic and gave the speech she had heard him practicing all week. She saw in the corner of her eye John and Stephen stand up for their cage match which was next and sat down disappointed. She put her heels back on and walked towards the gorilla position to meet the boys.

Mike was the first one to walk through the door and he was holding the briefcase tightly, a look of pure joy on his face.

When he saw Sofie he walked towards her and she opened her arms for a hug. He walked into her embrace and she hugged Mike tightly whispering a 'congratulations' in his ear.

"Thank you." He said.

"You deserve this, Mikey." She said.

Mike hugged her again and held on to her for a few seconds until she squirmed out of his arms. "Ew, go hit the showers."

"Mr. Money in the Bank smells like perfection." He said insulted.

"Yes. Yes he does."

She saw Randy come through the same moment a bunch of people walked towards Mike for congratulations. She let him have his moment and walked towards Randy, smiling sadly.

"Hey." She said.

He lifted his hands to her cheeks and held her face. "What happened? I got worried."

"It's a long story, I'll tell you about it later. I missed your match. I'm so sorry." When tears came to her eyes Randy placed a finger over her lips and rubbed them gently.

"Don't be sad. It was taped, silly." He kissed her softly and Sofie closed her eyes.

When Randy straightened up breaking the kiss, Sofie blushed which caused him to laugh out loud. "All right, I'm going to shower quickly, and then maybe we can sneak out?"

"Yes, I would like nothing more." She replied.

She walked back to the lounge and found Lorraine who immediately sighed in relief. "Sofie, where have you been, dear?"

Sofie explained the story to Lorry who nodded her head while listening.

"Why did you close the door?"

"I didn't! At least I don't think I did. Hmm." Sofie said thinking about the situation. She opened her cell phone and looked at the number again. She clicked on the number and called it back, waiting for someone to pick up. The phone in the lounge started to ring and she stared at it, her mouth gapped open. She was _in_ the lounge when she got the initial call. She walked towards it and picked it up. "Hello?"

Her voice echoed back at her and she hung up the landline. Her brow furrowed and she looked down at her cell phone, confused. Did someone intentionally cause her to leave the room? And if so, did they follow her down the hall way? She shivered, causing goose bumps to travel down her arms.

Lorry approached her and patted her shoulder, "many missed calls dear? Someone was probably looking for you when you were in the room."

"Yes, probably." She lied. Something was definitely wrong.

Mike approached the two women grinning and picked up Lorry's hand, kissing it gently. Lorry giggled, "Oh!" Mike then picked up Sofie's hand and kissed it as well.

"Miladies..." Mike said bowing, "Would thou likest to wine and dineth, with me, thou Monies in the banketh champion?"

Someone called Lorry over and she excused herself, giggling at Mike. She scurried out of the room and Mike raised an eyebrow.

"It looketh like thou and I art aloneth."

"Luck is on thou's sideth, Michael."

"Indeed. Will thee accompany the Monies in the Banketh champion for a stroll and a merry time?"

"Oh… thou would honoreth me with thou grace and wit, milord?" Sofie replied slyly.

"Thinkest nothing of it, o beauty. Hath thou the timeth for a pint o' ale?" Mike asked trying to keep a straight face.

"Thou shall have to asketh the Viper. He lurks just beyond, but a moment's time away." She replied smiling.

"Drat! The viper hath his teeth sunk on thou. Thou must escapeth with me!" Mike swooped her up in his arms and she started laughing loudly.

"Put me down, Mike." She said.

"Pray, what tongue dost thou speak?"

"Hah! Put me down!"

"I suggest you put her down, Michael." Randy said and added, "Unless you wish to meet me at dawn for a duel."

"By duel do you mean breakfast?" He asked Randy.

"No."

"Forget it than. Take her." Mike dropped Sofie in Randy's arms and he easily caught her. She draped her arm around his neck and smiled, "My hero."

Randy kissed Sofie and Mike let out a loud groan. "Get a room. After you come out for a drink with me and everyone else."

Randy put Sofie down and they exchanged a look. Randy shrugged, "I could go for a beer."

"You deserve a beer, man! Adam and Chris are already waiting at the Hotel pub. We got the room for ourselves. Let's go!" Mike motioned excitedly for them to leave the arena.

"Well, maybe you boys should celebrate alone. I'll go to our room and wait." She offered, knowing they didn't get too much time to spend leisurely together.

"No. You must come." Mike said and Randy agreed.

"Alright. Beers it is."

When they arrived at the hotel bar Jericho was by a little stage singing a karaoke song and everyone was cheering him on. Mike and Randy headed to the bar to grab beverages and she watched Natalya and TJ dance. Maryse was trying to convince Teddy to join them on the dance floor but he kept shaking his head no. Sofie laughed when Maryse grabbed a confused Kofi (who had been walking by) and lead him to the dance floor.

"Here you go madam." Randy said coming up to her with Mike. He stretched a cold beer towards her.

"Thank you, thank you."

"To the WWE." Mike said lifting his beer.


	42. KISNGI & LOVE

"Holy shit… it's already 2am! Vince is going to kill us!" TJ said merrily. They were just leaving the bar and almost everyone was suffering from an extreme case of an alcohol-induced state.

"Woooooooo," shouted a drunk Mike. "Woo, woo!"

"Arret 'Ic Flair, we are in a 'otel lobby. Do you want to get in trouble?" shushed Maryse. She was staring at Mike annoyed.

"Ick Flair… hah! Did you hear her? She said Ick instead or Rick…" Mike threw his head back and laughed loudly.

"Shh!" the group said in unison, laughing at Mike.

"Ick Flair. Woo!" Mike repeated still laughing. "Hey Maryse… who's your favorite wrestler?

" The 'Ock." She said crossing her arms.

"Hahaha… and who is Jeff's Brother?"

"Matt 'Ardy. Zis is _stupide. _Why are you asking me zee's stupid questions, Michael?" Maryse said haughtily.

"Mike, leave Maryse's accent alone, it's super hot." Kofi said winking at her.

"All right Kofi, don't make me kick your ass back to Jamaica." Teddy said throwing his arm around Maryse.

"Oh my God, if I hear that one more time I'm going to seriously hurt someone…" Kofi said and everyone laughed.

Sofie watched the group in amusement and clung to Randy when she almost tripped. "How many beers did I have again?"

"Not as much as Mike, but enough that I can take advantage of you later." Randy responded slyly.

"What?" She said hiccupping. She looked at him with a blank stare.

"I said… never mind tipsy." He said bringing her closer.

"Let's go to bed, Randy!" She whispered loudly in his ear and everyone turned to stare at her. "What are you guys staring at?"

"Sofie and Randy… are sitting on a tree branch…" Mike drunkenly sang. "K.I.S.N.G.I… shit… K.I.S.S… why is this so hard?"

"Let's go get you some water, Mike." Adam said. "Good night everyone!"

"Hold on, Adam, I wanted to ask you something…" Randy and Adam walked a little distance away and she waved goodbye to the others.

Everyone responded with _goodnights_ and _see you laters_ and Sofie watched them all go their own ways. Natalya with TJ, Maryse and Teddy, Kofi, Chris Jericho and Evan all walked towards the elevator and she waited while Randy and Adam spoke briefly. Sofie walked over to where Mike was sitting on the floor.

"Sofie, my love!" Mike said happily, stretching an arm to her.

"Oops-i-daisy! I almost sat on you, Michael." She said, still hiccupping. She sat down beside Mike and put her head on his shoulder.

"Wha's a matter wit me, Sofes?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, buddy, you're _awesome_."

"Bah. Stupid awesome. It's a stupid glim-lick. Gimmlick. Gimm… you know wha' I'm trying to say."

"Why are you sad_…_ _Hick…_Michael?" Sofie grabbed his face with her hands and turned him towards her own face.

"Not sad, Sofes… am lonely." His baby blue eyes looked up at her and tears came to her eyes.

"Don't be lonely, Mike!" She said and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Aw Sofes, don' cry, you're gonna make me cry!"

"I jus' think you're so awesome, you know?" Sofie and Mike stared at each other and Mike turned his face away, sniffling. They both started to cry when Sofie put her arm around him. They awkwardly hugged each other as they sat on the lobby floor.

"I love you buddy!" Sofie sobbed into his neck.

"I love you too. You're my besties. My best buddy…" Mike said as tears ran down his cheek.

"I'm so lucky…_hick_… to have you!" she said crying harder.

"Me too, me too! I never cry!"

"It's so sad though!" She said, "You like… need to be with someone who will love you."

"Right? I know… but th'good ones are taken. I never get no girl."

"If you don't find anyone and Randy stops wanting me, we'll get married ok?" she said sniffling.

"Ah man, Randy's never gone… going to let you go. You're like the best, ever." Mike said. "He's not a stupid."

"It's not like we're in love, Mike." She said.

"Don't be a lying little liar-liar… you totally love 'im, and he loves you. I love you too."

"I love you so much, Mike. You're the bestest friend a girl could_…hick… _ever ask for."

They hugged each other again and started sobbing loudly, both speaking over each other.

"Oh dear." Adam said to Randy as they approached the two crying on the floor.

"Sofie… Are you ok, love?" Randy asked gently.

"I tols you. Randy loves you!" Mike said. "He could ha-have said 'You ok, retard?' but he said _love_."

"Why would you have said retard?" Adam asked Randy.

"I don't know."

"And you guys going to get married, unless we get married, Sofes. Let's go driving to Vegas!" Mike continued and she giggled.

"I don't think you are in any state to drive right now, Michael." Randy shushed him when Mike tried to protest. "And if you keep proposing to my girlfriend I'm going to have to hurt you."

"You love me too…" Mike said poking Randy's leg. "Hey, it's rude to stand over us, sit down."

"Sofie, you work in five hours, we're going to bed. Now." Randy picked her up and smiled when she comfortingly put her arm around his neck.

"You smell good." She said closing her eyes.

"Adam, will you get Rick Flair here to bed?" He asked his friend.

"Woo!" Mike said loudly.

"Yes. Good night, bro."

Randy watched Adam pick up the drunk Mike and laughed when he heard Mike explaining the "Ick Flair" moment to Adam again. He carried Sofie over to the elevator with ease and pushed the button. "I am not marrying Mike." He heard her say.

"I didn't think you were." He smiled.

"I told him I would. When you leave me, I'm going to marry Mike." She nibbled on his ear and his body reacted.

"I'm not leaving you. I told you in the beginning I would have you, and now I'm not letting you go."

"You're bossy. I like it." She kissed his neck and licked the spot. "You taste good."

"If you don't stop that, I'm going to take you right here." He said threateningly.

"Ok, it's too hot to be wearing clothes anyways."

"Stop it. Button your shirt back up. Woman."

Sofie giggled. When they got to their room Randy helped Sofie get undressed and placed her in bed. She was smiling seductively at him and he wouldn't be able to resist her much longer. He made his way to the bathroom and brushed his teeth, getting ready for bed. Randy set her alarm for Sofie and crawled into bed, next to her warm body. When he heard her soft snore he kissed her head. His closed his eyes enjoyed just having Sofie beside him. She shifted in the bed and snuggled deeper into him.

"I love you, Randy."

His eyes opened and he looked at her in shock. She was already snoring again and Randy didn't know what to do. Sofie loved him. She said she loved him and she probably wouldn't even remember it in the morning.

"I love you, Sofie." He murmured to the sleeping woman in his bed.


	43. Going Back

Vincent Kennedy McMahon paced the board room he had rented at the five-star hotel he was staying at and distractedly rubbed his fingers. He had invited Sofie over for a meeting to discuss some future endeavors but after last night all she wanted at the moment was some coffee and aspirin. She sat down on the edge of the small couch and watched as Vince slowly walked from one side to the other in a repetitive pattern.

"Sofie, I've been thinking… you have been a valuable assistant, you've helped tremendously while we tour and I wish to acknowledge that. You get along with my staff, you are an asset to Lorraine, Calvin speaks highly of you and you are great with our business partners."

"T-Thank you, sir." She responded, surprised.

"Sir… call me Vince, please." He sat down on an executive chair and leaned forward meeting her eyes. "You are even better at handling my accounts and keeping my schedule organized and productive, and I pride myself in taking advantage of a good opportunity for the company."

"Yes, of course, s- Vince."

"I would like you to return to head office. Today." He said leaning back on his chair.

"Pardon me?"

"I want you to continue your job from Stamford."

Sofie swallowed. "I thought I was doing a good job here…"

"You are. However, I need you to concentrate on my personal administrative work for a while. It will be important for the company. You'll get a raise, of course."

"So I would not be working with the talent any longer?" Sofie was confused; this didn't feel like a promotion.

"Well, Paul and my daughter Stephanie are coming back soon from their absence, they can handle the talent, and you can focus on handling my work affairs. You are my personal assistant after all and if Lorraine needs we can hire someone to help her exclusively as well."

Sofie was trying to understand what this all meant. She wouldn't be travelling with Randy any longer, she would no longer see him… and Mike, Teddy, Adam… She clearly had no option and Vince knew it.

"This just seems so sudden. Shouldn't we wait until Stephanie and Paul are back for sure?" She asked wrinkling her forehead.

"Look, there may be other reasons as well. I am aware that you are seeing Randy Orton. I am also aware this has created many problems – wait, listen, it has created problems. Feuds among my talent, accidents in parking lots, people actually fighting… I really admire you Sofie, but I have to put my business first. There are some rumors starting to spread and if it reaches the internet, the fans, the media it could affect my business, as well as hurting Randy's reputation."

"Nothing has happened recently to warrant this. What rumors?" She asked completely unamused. She could feel anger starting to breathe inside her.

"I have been receiving tips from someone in the company that this relationship is causing issues in the locker room and this is expressed by more than one source."

Sofie gasped. "I can't believe this. Who?"

"Sofie, I wish you to remain in the company. You are valuable to me. It all works out because I need you to concentrate on my position for a while."

She stared down at her hands which comfortable rested on her lap and gave in to defeat. Sofie sighed and looked up at Vince whose face was clear of emotion. "I have to leave tonight? After Raw?"

"I'd like you to arrive there tonight. I've arranged for Johnny Ace to pick you up and set you up in Stamford again. You can stay at one of our penthouses. " Johnny Laurinaitis was the Executive Vice President of Talent Relations and of course a former wrestler, Ace. Sofie had worked with John prior to touring and learned a lot from him.

"Alright. If you'll excuse me, I'll go pack." Sofie stood up and nodded her head at her boss.

"I would appreciate if we keep what we discussed in this meeting confidential and if anyone asks why you have returned to Stamford it is simply because that is where you are needed."

"I understand."

"Let's have a conference call tomorrow morning."

She walked out of the board room in shock, she just lost her job touring with the WWE. What had she done wrong? Who was tipping Vince? Whoever it was, they were liars! Her relationship with Randy had been better than ever. Vince was right though, if things turned ugly she would cause Randy to lose his reputation and credibility. Sofie could never do this to Randy. She shook her head and willed herself not to cry.

"Why the long face, Sinclair?" Sofie came face to face to Chris Jericho.

"What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to meet with Vince, why else would I be here? What's wrong?" Chris asked.

"Nothing. Mind your own business." Sofie tried to walk past him but he annoyingly blocked her way.

"Whoa, since when are you me? Why are you being a bitch?" He asked her amused.

"Chris, please, I just need to leave. Unless you're here to report to Vince my personal life, I would appreciate it if you dropped it. We both know you don't really care."

"Report your personal life?" Jericho watched as she walked away confused. He shrugged the moment off and prepared to talk to Vince. He would be touring with his band for a little while and wanted to plan out a few details with the big boss.

Sofie was packing her luggage and trying to decide how to make things as ease as possible for everyone involved. If she complained she would lose her job, if she didn't she would lose Randy. It just seemed like a lose-lose situation and even though she expected her relationship with Randy to eventually end she didn't see it coming so fast. She had really fallen for him, her father would be proud of her, especially because he knew how afraid she was of losing someone she loved again. She glanced down at her phone and the two missed calls she received. Randy and Mike. What would she do without them?

"I am fine, I can get over this. What is meant to be will be and I am fine." She muttered encouraging words to herself and looked for a piece of paper. She was going to leave Randy a note because she was a coward and could not face him. She would probably start crying and tell him how much she loved him. This way it was easier and she could just lie. She picked up a notepad from the bedside stand and started writing.

"_Dear Randy,_

_I had so much fun with you the last couple of weeks but I have decided to return to Stamford. That is where I am needed most and I sometimes hate Vince McMahon. _

_Yours truly,_

_Sofie Sinclair." _

She tore the piece of paper up and threw it in the garbage, opening a new page.

"_Randy,_

_I have fallen in love with you but I can no longer be with you for many reasons. I am a danger to your reputation but mostly I am just needed at home office more. _

_Sofie" _

She shook her head and destroyed the piece of paper, frustrated.

"_Hi Randy,_

_I had to catch a plane back to Stamford. Vince needs me there for a while. I'll see you in a few weeks. _

_Goodbye,_

_Sofie." _

She looked down at the words she had written, satisfied. Sofie picked up her luggage and made her way outside where she flagged down a taxicab. In the next couple of days she would break up with Randy, and let him get back to reality. She knew he wouldn't understand and would probably hate her but she always told herself she would only do what's best for everyone. She gave the driver instructions to the airport and leaned back closing her eyes. She would call her Dad when she landed.


	44. Bad

"What the hell is going on? Why are you in Stamford?" Randy asked angrily.

"Randy calm down. Are you at the gym? How was Raw?"

"Who cares? Why are you in Stamford?" He repeated. "Did something happen? I thought things were good at work, good between us."

"This isn't about us, this is about the WWE and what is best for it." She said. Sofie had told herself that for the last three days and this was the first time she had the courage to answer one of Randy's calls. There had been many.

"I am confused. We were fine. Everything was fine at work. Now you are back in Stamford? Is this permanent? Should I talk to Vince? I am sure I can convince him to let you tour again."

"No, Vince was the one who requested I work from head office."

"What, why? Did something happen that I don't know about?" Randy asked.

"Nothing happened, I was needed at head office and I have to do what the job requires me to do." Sofie was trying to keep all emotion from her voice.

"What about us? How can you just willingly go back to head office?"

"Randy, I have to do what Vince wants. I have no say. And what about us? We always knew this would end. I have to focus on work and you do too."

"Wow. So that's it, Sofie? That's the end of you and I?"

"I guess so." Her heart was beating rapidly and she felt like she was going to be sick. She closed her eyes and tried to not think about how Randy must feel right now. There was a deadly silence between them and she wondered if he hung up.

"Sofie, tell me for real what's going on. We can fix it, I'll talk to Vince and everything will be fine."

"No Randy, there is nothing to talk about. Vince instructed me to return to Stamford and here I am. I can't imagine you want to do a long-distance relationship so I am just going to handle this for the both of us. I still want to be friends."

"That's all I am to you now, Sofie? A fucking friend?" She winced at his words but kept her cool.

"Maybe one day we can be friends again, please rest assured I will be nothing but professional regardless of our background."

"Sofie you're talking fucking nonsense and I'm losing my mind here." He said heatedly.

"Look, my break is done and I have to go back to work." She said and waited for the response. Silence met her.

"Fine." He muttered eventually.

"Ok then."

"Bye." Randy said.

"Bye Randy." She put her phone down and turned her shaky hands into fists. She hated hurting Randy but what else could she do? There was a soft knock on her door and she cleared her throat. "Come in."

"Hi Sofie." Sarah, her young friend came in with a soft smile on her face. "How you doing, lady?"

"I'm doing ok. Truly." When her friend didn't look convinced Sofie stood, "Don't worry about me, Sarah. Everything will work out."

"People have been calling about you. The last three days since you've been here, non-stop. Vince has instructed I sent any inquiries to his voicemail. It's pretty weird. Did something happen?"

"No! That's just it. Everything was fine and suddenly Vince asks me to come back to home office. I don't understand. He said he was getting tips or something about issues backstage. I don't know."

"Do you want to go for a coffee and talk about it?" Sarah asked shyly.

"Thank you, but I think I should just concentrate here at work for the next little bit."

"Ok, well call me if you need anything."

"Thanks Sarah. I appreciate that." Sofie said.

Sarah paused at the door and looked back at Sofie. "Oh, Mike has called a few times. He told me to threaten you if you don't call him back."

"Hah. Okay, I will give him a call." Sofie smiled softly. She missed Mike already.

Two weeks passed and Sofie had briefly spoken to most of the talent. They were all shocked she was no longer touring but for the most part, no one questioned it. She received a lot of text messages from the friends she made from wherever they were touring at the time. Smackdown was in Australia where as Raw was touring near Florida. She imagined what silliness they would be getting themselves into and was saddened at the thought. Randy hadn't spoken to her since she returned to Stamford and neither had Adam. Surprisingly Chris tried to contact her about Randy. He was apparently acting out and Vince was having issues controlling him. He had gotten into a fight with Teddy and the two stopped communication all together. From what she heard things were a little tense in the locker room and she wondered if it was because of her.

"What do you want me to do, Chris?" She asked frustrated.

"I don't know but do something. Randy will listen to you. If he doesn't smarten up he's not going to get the belt at Summer Slam. Vince doesn't tolerate any bullshit."

"I am not Randy's girlfriend and quite frankly we haven't spoken in two weeks, he probably hates me." She said bitterly.

"He doesn't hate you. He misses you. He's confused and he doesn't understand why you left." Chris Jericho sure knew how to stir the emotions in Sofie.

"I didn't want to leave! I was happy! I was told to leave and I have to do my job. Did you expect me to drag Randy down from his success so we could be together?"

"Yes! No. I don't know Sofie. Can you just try and talk some sense into the guy?"

"I thought you didn't want him to be with me, why the sudden change in heart?" She asked.

"Look, maybe I was wrong. You are good for Randy and we have to fix this. And why are you not talking to Mike? The kid is more heartbroken than Randy."

"I've just been busy."

"You've just been hiding."

Sofie was silent. She wished she could go back to touring with Raw and comfort Randy and hug her best friend Mike; however she couldn't just show up at Raw without pissing off Vince. Unless she could find a way to justify it with work…

"I've got to go."

She looked at Vince's schedule and noticed he would be attending a press conference with Linda on the 7th and the 8th of August. She could fly down to San Bernardino where they would be pre-taping Raw on Sunday before their tour in Asia the following week. She could set up a few meetings before Summer Slam which would also be in California and that gave her an excuse to drop by and see everyone. She planned for the next couple of days and excitement started to grow within her as she became more positive. She could surprise Randy and maybe work things out with him; many people had long distance relationships after all. She made a point to grovel and apologize to Mike for being the worst friend in history. When Saturday came she made her way to the airport and texted Sarah, letting her know she would be back in Stamford Monday evening.

When Sofie arrived in San Bernardino she began to get nervous. What if Randy could never forgive her for ending things with him? What if Mike hated her too? Sofie was having a small panic attack by the time she got into her hotel room. She came all this way; she should at least drop by and watch the show.

She texted Mike for the first time since she left Raw and asked him where he was. Sofie immediately received a call from him.

"Hello?" She said nervously.

"Sofie. Is it really you? I thought you had died!" It was good to hear Mike's voice.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." She said. It was all that would come out.

"Sofie… are you ok? What's going on?"

Tears formed in her eyes. She suddenly felt like the world's biggest idiot. "Mike, can you ever forgive me for being such a bad friend? I am sorry I haven't replied to your e-mails and calls. I've just been so…"

"So lost? Hurt?" He asked.

Sofie sniffed. "Yes."

"I understand, baby girl. I know you never wanted to leave. I have been so worried about you." Mike said soothingly.

"I'm an idiot. Vince sent me back to head office and instead of fighting him I accepted it shamefully and I was scared. I ended everything with Randy. Now I am here in San Bernardino on a whim and Randy probably won't even want to talk to me." A sob caught in her throat and Mike hushed her.

"You are here? Against Vince's permission?" He asked.

"I'm here on business. Kind of. I created business so I could be here."

Mike laughed on the other side. "Where are you? I am coming to meet you right now."


	45. The Hotel Lobby

Mike and Sofie hugged each other tightly as if they just survived a tragic event and they could not believe they were together again. Sofie welcomed Mike into her room and the two chatted happily. Truly, Sofie and Michael were in many ways perfect company for one another as they both wanted things from life with the same intensity. However, their love for one another remained warm and caring like that of a sister and a brother. Sofie's feelings for Randy to her dismay were much more complicated and complex. Where she felt warmth from Mike she felt a hot passion from Randy. Although being with Mike was quite comfortable and simple, Randy ignited emotions such as excitement, inspiration and a need for much more from Sofie.

"Please Mike, tell me what's going on. What has happened since I left?" Sofie asked concerned.

"Well, a lot has happened. After Raw we - Randy, Adam, Chris and myself – tried to contact you to watch a late movie. We were all still excited from Money In the Bank and felt like celebrating. I called you and then Randy called and neither of us could get through to you. Randy said he should retire early anyways and left to meet you at the hotel.

"The next day Randy was silent and quiet. We met up to work out and he barely spoke a word. I asked where you were and all he said was 'Stamford' to which I, idiotically, joked by saying something along the line of 'so you finally made her run off, huh?' He wasn't pleased."

Sofie groaned. "Go on…"

"Well, a few days later Randy goes from silent to quite uh… vocal. He was obviously in need of a good fight. He almost punched me in the face when I asked him to take a look at my shoulders."

"Why would he punch you because of that?" Sofie asked, confused.

"Well, I asked him to give them a little rub."

"I don't understand."

"They were tense. It's not important, Sofie. Focus. So he is all pissed off at the world, gets into a fight with Evan and gives the man a black eye. This of course turns the entire locker room against Randy and that's fine with Randy, he wants to fight with everyone. Ted tries to confront Randy to make him snap out of it and that was a mess. They both said awful things to one another – Ted brought up Samantha and how Randy pushed her away and Randy brought up personal thing about Ted – and it ended terribly. Jericho pulls him aside and for a few days Randy is a lot better, he's gone back to the quiet guy. He shows up for Raw and for house shows and leaves. Doesn't talk to anyone, doesn't hang or train with any of us. Suddenly the last couple of days he has had a change of heart. He's smiling, happy, and joking around and everyone knows he was pretty torn up about you leaving so they are just glad he is back to normal. Maybe he is faking happiness, I don't know, but it's been a relief to not have angry Randy around any longer."

"Maybe he is happy. Maybe he has moved on…" Sofie whispered.

"I doubt it. Anyways. Vince has been acting all Big Brother like and watching everyone like a hawk. Everyone has been walking around on their tippy-toes so not to cause any problems. People are getting warnings, left, right and center. There are rumors that it all started with you and Randy, but no proof to justify it."

"I don't understand it, Mike. Everything was fine… and it's not like I got demoted, Vince is paying me more money to work from Head Office. Not that I got a say in it. He just said that is where I was needed. I miss being here with you guys. I miss Randy."

"Everyone misses you. Even Chris. We overheard some Smackdown guys speaking… colorfully about you and Randy and Chris lost it. He pushed one guy against the wall and screamed in his face to mind his own business. _You know nothing about her_, he shouted. It was actually kind of cool to see. He is always calm and collected."

"Wow… hell must have frozen over!" Sofie said, her cheeks becoming warm and pink.

The two spoke for the next couple of hours, sometimes heatedly and sometimes jokingly, until both were satisfied they were caught up in the last three weeks. Mike and Sofie yawned at the same time and Sofie grinned.

"Jinx." Mike said.

"You can't jinx a yawn."

"Yes I can." Mike replied.

"No you can't."

"Yes I can." They spoke in unison.

"Jinx." Sofie said grinning.

Mike's eyes widened in shock and surprise and he huffed his chest, crossing his arms over it.

"_Not fair_." He whispered.

Sofie punched his arm. "You can't whisper. Don't you know the rules at all?"

"Yes I do. I just refuse to play childish games."

"You unfairly tried to jinx me first!" Sofie said laughing.

"It's late. You're tired and delusional. I am going to bed. Call me tomorrow morning, I want to spend all of Sunday with you until Raw. That is… unless you're going to see Randy?" They were taping Raw on Sunday and Monday because of their tour to Asia next week and Sofie didn't think she had enough time to mentally prepare herself for Randy.

"Let's meet tomorrow morning. I am a coward." She said sheepishly.

Sofie grabbed a light sweater and made her way downstairs with Mike, planning on walking him out. When they reached the lobby Sofie gasped and hid behind Mike. Ahead of her were Randy and Maryse. They both looked drunk, which was unlike Randy; he took great care of his body.

"'Andy… I thought you did not want me. You are always talking about zat Sofie. you did not want to be wit' me before. What 'as changed?" Maryse asked.

"Listen Maryse, I didn't invite you back here so we could talk. Me and Sofie are done and so is this conversation. Unless you want to run back to Teddy, I suggest you talk less and let a real man take care of you a little more."

Maryse giggled and the two made their way inside the elevator disappearing from sight. Sofie stiffened and Mike turned around and grabbed her shoulders. "Let's go back to your room."

He led her the opposite way and Sofie swallowed thickly. Randy and Maryse? What about Ted? What about her? A coldness filled her and Sofie thought she was going to vomit.

"Oh my God. I feel sick." She stared blindly at Mike who was whispering comforting words at her.

"Look we don't know what they were talking about… don't let this consume you." Mike encouraged.

"_Let a real man take care of you_." She repeated, quoting Randy's words.

"He's drunk, they are probably going to pass out and not remember anything. Look I forgot to tell you. Teddy and Maryse broke up soon after you left. Apparently Maryse broke up with Ted which is awkward because they are still playing a couple in the show. They're both not thinking clearly…"

"My ass! Oh God… I should have never come. This was a mistake, I got to go, I have to leave right now. I can't be in the same hotel as _them_."

"No you can't leave. You have business meetings tomorrow, don't you? Isn't that why you are here? Look just grab your stuff, let's go to my hotel instead, you can crash with me." Mike put his arm around her and led her back to her room. Sofie grabbed her purse and locked up her room.

She decided tomorrow she would speak with Randy after all. Right after she handed Vince her two-weeks notice.

_**Author's Note: **_**Five chapters left – the next one to be updated Sunday night. Thank you to everyone for your overwhelming positive response. I am very thankful for you. **

**- lboogiev**


	46. Stings

Sofie's flight landed at LaGuardia in Queens, New York just after the afternoon ended. She disembarked the small airplane and made her way through customs, replaying last's night's events in her mind. When Sofie awoke she painfully remembered seeing Randy with Maryse, his intentions clear as her seductive fingers played with his arm. She snuck out of Mike's hotel room before he woke and left him a little note. He had been snoring on the couch – as he had offered her the bed – and she didn't want to wake him up. Not wanting to stay a minute longer in that dreadful place she collected her things and made her way to the airport, waiting five hours for the next flight to New York City. She desperately wanted to reach her father's house in Queens and forget the last couple of months. She recognized that they weren't together any longer but he had moved on so quickly. Sofie shook her head sadly, she had truly thought herself in love and that maybe he loved her too.

Hailing a taxicab, Sofie quickly found herself going down familiar streets and an incredible sense of reminiscent emotions hit her heart. She closed her eyes and inhaled the Queens' air that was so comforting to her.

She arrived at her father's home and slowly made her way to the front porch. His garden was wild and untamed and the sweet smell of her Mother's wild roses that blossomed each year filled her senses. She was home and everything would be fine.

She knocked softly on the front door and made her way in, "Daddy?"

Sofie heard footsteps above and suddenly her father appeared at the top of the stairs. "Baby?"

"Hi Daddy."

"What a wonderful surprise, Pumpkin! I thought you were going to be in Stamford for a little while. Do you have some days off? You should have told m… What's wrong, Sofie?"

Sofie bit her lips willing herself to maintain her composure. Her chin quivered and suddenly Sofie was crying. She put her bags down and walked to the stairs; by the time she reached them her father was already hugging her.

"Don't worry, sweet girl."

Father and daughter stood there embracing each other for what could have been hours, Sofie couldn't remember for sure how long it took for everything to come out. She told her father the story keeping small intimate details out and once she was finished she felt incredibly light considering the circumstances.

"So what are you going to do?" Her father asked, frowning.

"Mmm… Not sure. I am not happy there anymore, I got too involved and now I don't see the joy in it anymore. I've loved the wrestling industry for so long but maybe it was silly to devote so much to it. I could be doing so many other things that could make me happy. Right?"

"I don't know, baby. You have to make this decision on your own. Either way you have to decide soon before it's too late. Have you spoken with Mr. McMahon?" She father guided her into the kitchen where he began to brew some tea.

"God no. I should though. I will do so in the morning, however, right now I just need to be here, with you."

Sofie nibbled on a biscuit as her tea cooled down and thought of her options. Sofie just couldn't see how she could continue working for the WWE with the possibility of coming to face with Randy Orton (Or Maryse) hanging over her head. She would dread everyday. Besides, she had saved most of her money and could afford to take some time off without working for a while.

Later that evening Sofie sat in her backyard porch on the rocking chair and watched the moon. It was a full moon with a deep wonderful yellow hue, brightening the summer night as she sat there contemplating her future.

The next day her father drove her to Stamford which was a few hours away and when they arrived Sofie stood outside the car in the parking lot and gathered her courage to go see Vince. She mustered the nerve and walked towards the WWE headquarters, opening a door and walking into the classy entrance. She looked at the reception and saw Sarah there speaking with a client. Sofie waited until they were finished and walked towards her friend.

"Hi Sofie." Sarah said cautiously.

"Hi. Is Vince in?"

"Yes, shall I buzz you up?"

"Yes please." Sofie waited for Sarah to call her boss' line and see if he had a moment for her. When Sarah nodded at her and pointed up to the ceiling, Sofie mouthed a '_thank you_' and made her way towards the elevator.

When Sofie finally came out of Vince's office an hour later, she felt happy with her decision. She thought long and hard about it and every way she looked at it, she came down to the same conclusion. She thought of her conversation with Vince and let her mind wander back to the meeting.

She made her way downstairs when she bumped into a hard body.

"Oomph!" When Sofie looked up she met the eyes of Chris Mordetzky or as everyone knows him as, Chris Masters. She jerked away as a creepy feeling entered her stomach and swam nervously around.

"Sorry." She muttered and looked down, walking around him.

"Wait, you dropped this." He held up her cell phone and Sofie outstretched her hand for him to hand it over. He waved it in front of her, "What do you say?"

Sofie gritted her teeth.

"_Please_ give me my cell phone."

"I will if you agree to go out with me." He winked at her and Sofie scowled in response.

"No. Give me my phone."

"One little date." She had heard this before.

"No, stop it."

"Not taking no for an answer. Heard Randy dumped you anyways, so it's not like you got a man." Masters grinned at her and Sofie could feel the anger rising inside her.

" Seriously, give me my damn phone." When Masters refused she tried to grab it herself and he dangled it above her.

"You're a pig!" She spat.

Sofie noticed Masters' eyes turn cold and she suddenly felt nervous. When he grabbed her arm forcibly Sofie slapped him across the face using the other hand with all the strength she had.

When he reacted in surprise she grabbed her phone and quickly left him, running down the hallway. She heard him say "_you stupid bitch_" and didn't look back, anxiously wanting to be far away from Chris Masters. When she reached the parking lot she found her dad sitting outside his car with a bottle of water.

"Let's go!"

Her father opened the door for her and made his way around the car getting in the driver's seat. When they reached the highway Sofie finally relaxed, sighing heavily.

"So, what did you decide kiddo?"

"I went in there and talked to Vince. Told him I wanted to quit."

"What die he say?"

"I told him it was personal and that I couldn't do the job right anymore. He offered me more money. I still said no. When he became very quiet it made me so nervous! I told him I would finish my projects until Summer Slam. That's around the corner so I will be done within the week. And then… I go on vacation. Hawaii maybe?"

She turned the radio louder and allowed the sweet tune to take over conversation as she mentally went over her decision. She was still happy about it. She had resigned personally with Vince and felt confident she ended the work relationship amicably. She frowned as she remembered her encounter with Masters. _The brute! _Her hand was still stinging from the slap and Sofie hoped his face was also still hurting.

One more week and she would be free of Vince's company, free of Masters, (and heartbreakingly) free of Randy Orton.


	47. The Screw Job

Sweat dripped from Randy's forehead and trickled down his chest. He was in his home in St Louis, Missouri and he was doing the work-out of a lifetime. Cardio, weights, muscle strengthening, it all occupied him as he tried to forget the last couple of weeks.

In the past month he had lost Sofie, lost most of his friends, and now he lost his opportunity for the belt at Summer Slam. The decision had come the day of, early Sunday morning and Randy had trouble shrugging off the anger that initially hit him. He was so tired of feeling like a victim and then feeling like a villain. He wanted the warm feeling he had when he was seeing Sofie. Happiness. The last couple of weeks were brutal; he had gotten into a fight with Evan, Ted, Adam and even Chris Jericho. Now even Mike, whose company he had always enjoyed, was giving him the cold shoulder.

Randy grunted as he dropped the heavy weights to the floor. He stood and walked towards his kitchen, opening the fridge door and grabbing a large bottle of water from it. He swallowed the cold refreshing water in large gulps until he could drink no more. Sitting down by the kitchen counter, Randy picked up his phone. He had an urge to call Sofie but ignored it. It had been nearly a month since they spoken and Randy wasn't sure how to reconnect with her. When she left and cut him from her life he tried to respect her decision but he had been too angry and hurt. He wondered what she was doing right now, if she was working at Stamford or if Vince had her doing some crazy project. Knowing Vince, he was probably overworking her.

Randy frowned. Sofie had said it had been Vince who had wanted her to return to Stamford and he had been too upset to see the truth in her statement. Stupidly, he had let that affect him and since nothing but bad luck was coming his way. Like Maryse. Randy let out a groan when he remembered last week. He had arrived early in San Bernardino and met some people for a drink on Saturday night. He and Santino got together to play some pool and the night became fuzzy as they had more and more shots. He hadn't meant to get inebriated but he had been having fun for the first time in a month and no one had been there to stop him. Looking back, it had been a great night, it just ended badly. He remembers vaguely Maryse coming up to him and asking to dance and he remembers saying no, but she kept on badgering him. When he tried to leave, Anthony (Santino to those who worked with him) begged him to take Maryse away, that he wouldn't be able to stand her by himself.

"Dude… please." The Canadian man looked at him pleadingly. "I'm too… too drunk to talk to her. Do you want me to go to jail?"

"Hah, why would you go to jail?" Randy asked.

"Shit, I would end up killing her. She's hot but I would chop her up, dump her over fries and add a little gravy. Poutine's French right?"

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."

"Poutine IS French!" Anthony exclaimed.

"Not that. Ok. I'm taking her away. You owe me." Randy grabbed Maryse and hailed a cab. Maryse sat in the cab and drunkenly sang in French.

When he asked her where she was staying she refused to say. "I want to go 'ome wit' you, 'andy!"

When he told her that wouldn't be happening she threw a hissy fit and he eventually had to lie to her, encouraging her and flirting with her until she calmed down. When she started to make a scene again Randy invited her up to his room. She could take the bed and he would run downstairs until she was asleep. She had been drunk after all. He now at least could say he had the worst morning in history, but none of his friends seemed to be interested in hearing his stories. Randy hit the showers and slowly got ready to leave for the airport. He was flying to Hawaii for a few days before their tour to Asia and the stop home was meant to be very brief.

When he finally reached the sunny islands of Hawaii he made his way to the hotel the entire roster was staying at, courtesy of the WWE. They usually stayed together when they were out of their comfort zone for many reasons but mostly safety. He made his way to the locker room of the gym Vince booked and dropped off his things. He was early and Randy saw very few bags scattered around. He noticed Mike's bag in the corner and set off in search of him walking down the hallways. Where is he?

"…yeah man. It's sad." Randy could hear voices coming from down the hallway and around the corner. One was definitely Mike's.

"Where is she now?" Jericho's voice met his ears.

"Sofie's with her dad." They were talking about Sofie. What had happened to her dad? Randy slowed down. He realized he was eavesdropping but no one would tell him what was going on otherwise.

"She was in a bad shape last time I saw her." Whoa. What was wrong with Sofie? Was she sick and no one had told him? Randy became tense.

"Last time I saw her she nearly bit my head off – told me to mind my own business. Muttered something about me being a spy." Jericho told Mike quietly.

"That sounds like my Sofie, defensive and crazy." Mike laughed and Randy got annoyed. Sofie wasn't Mike's. _Well, she's not mine either. Not anymore._

Mike's voice lowered and Randy struggled to hear what they were speaking about. Had something happened?

"No. Vince offered her even more money. Haven't you noticed what a foul mood he has been in?" Mike asked Chris.

"Uh… yeah! He's been a dick. I don't know how we're going to survive Asia with Vince on his own."

"He has Lorry." Mike reminded his friend.

"True. But Lorry isn't as good as Sofie with details. He's screwed."

Randy was trying to understand what they were saying. Obviously Sofie wouldn't go on the Asia tour, Vince had her in Stamford.

"Well, ever since she left apparently things are falling apart. She stayed until Summer Slam but there were many projects Vince wanted her to start right afterwards."

Where did she go?

"I'll bet. Maybe this time Vince will learn."

"Doubt it. This time it wasn't his entire fault. I saw Sofie about a week and a half ago. She flew down to San Bernardino, wanting to make peace."

"Really? How did I miss that? Did she come to the tapings of Raw?" Chris asked Mike.

"No, she flew down Saturday night and left Sunday morning. She came to see you-know-who."

Randy frowned. Sofie had been in San Bernardino? Had she been there to see him? He strained to hear the rest of the conversation but their voices lowered again. _Damn it_.

"…Maryse in the lobby. My stomach dropped, I didn't know what to do."

"Holy shit." Chris muttered.

Randy stiffened. Had Sofie seen him with Maryse? Did she think that he and she had… been together? This couldn't be good. He walked a little closer to his friends and he paled when he heard the next words.

"Sofie wanted to try and make things work with Randy but after seeing him with Maryse, she probably won't ever speak to him again." Mike said.

"So that's why Sofie really quit her job. I can't see Randy sleeping with Maryse, he can barely stand her. This all sucks."

Randy walked around the corner, he had heard enough. He approached Mike and Chris and frowned.

"Whoa. What did you just say?" He faced his two friends, his face stony. The two men flinched visibly. Mike looked up at him nervously and for a moment the three were silent.

"Sofie quit."


	48. The Asia Tour

"What?" Randy asked dumbfounded.

"She quit."

Mike and Chris were looking down at their feet uncomfortably while Randy simply stared at them. "When?"

"Before Summer Slam."

"Why?"

"Uh…" Mike hesitated and Randy urged him to continue, daring him to say what he wanted to say.

"She… saw you with Maryse."

"You and I both know I did not sleep with Maryse. You know this!" Randy felt the anger rising and felt like he was going to explode. If his friends didn't believe him he would never be able to convince Sofie of the truth. He felt an arm on his shoulder and he relaxed a little.

"Of course he knows it; we all know it, Randy!" Chris said calming the situation down.

"Do you believe me, Mike?"

"I… of course." Mike hesitated and they stared at each other for what felt like forever until Randy spoke again.

"I never slept with anyone else since meeting Sofie."

"I know."

"You've got to believe me, Mike. I love her."

"I know."

"I would never – ever sleep with Maryse. I respect Teddy way too much for that."

"I know, buddy."

"I can't prove it. I can just tell you and hope you believe me…" Randy's throat tightened and he found himself unable to speak. He felt an overwhelming urge to break down and give up all together. It wasn't until he felt Mike's arm around his shoulder, bringing him into a hug that he exhaled and allowed himself to hope. Hope for forgiveness and for a future with Sofie.

"I know."

The two men embraced and Randy was thankful for Mike's support. Although their friendship was somewhat new Randy already felt a strong bond with Mike Mizanin.

"Should I give you guys some time alone?" Chris asked breaking the silence.

"No." Randy said as Mike said, "Yes."

Randy punched his friend lightly on the shoulder and groaned. "What now? How do I convince her she's the only one that matters?"

"I don't know but I suggest you take the next week and a half to figure it out. We still have to do the Asia tour." Chris said.

"Oh fuck me." Randy had forgotten about the tour.

The three men deepened the conversation for the next couple of hours as they trained and by the end they had a plan on how Randy could win Sofie back. First however, Randy had to solve the problem he had created in the locker room, starting with Evan and Teddy.

He approached Evan first, whom he had nothing to blame on as the fault had been his own concerning their fight. When Evan saw him he shook his head.

"What do you want, Randy?"

"I came to apologize."

"Why?" Evan asked him.

"I was angry and you were there." Randy sighed. "I took it out on you."

"Yeah you did." Silence. "But it's all good. We're not just co-workers here, we're family. I'm happy to take a punch for you. From you."

"Thank you. That means a lot. I owe you."

"You owe me huge! Once you get the belt you can pass it over to me." Evan said laughing.

"Hell no."

"Didn't think so… but you still owe me."

The two men shook hands and Randy wished Teddy would be as cool as Evan about their fight, but he knew Theodore well, and he doubted it would be anything close to easy.

"Hey man." He said to Ted when he saw him next. They were at the airport waiting for their flight to Japan, their first destination. When Ted ignored him and walked away, Randy followed.

"Hear me out, Ted. We both said things we regret, but we're brothers."

"Brothers don't do what you did. They don't sleep with their 'brother's' ex." Ted said fuming.

"I never slept with her, Teddy. I swear. You know me. You know Maryse. We were drunk and she crashed at my place. That's all."

"Everyone is talking about it. People saw you leave together."

Randy breathed deeply. "Ted, we've been friends for a long time."

"Yes we have. Before you slept with my ex-girlfriend."

"I didn't and you know it. You want to stay mad at me because I said you would never be as good as your father. I lied. You already are. And you said I would never find love because I only push people away… I'm trying not to."

"Fuck you, Randy."

"You're a great friend and a great wrestler and great things are coming your way." Randy said in response.

"Aw fuck."

"Come on Ted, you can't stay mad at me forever."

"You didn't sleep with her?" Ted asked.

"No. Bros before hoes."

"She's not a hoe." Ted was silent for a minute and then he grinned. "She's a bit of a hoe."

"She's a hot hoe." Randy said smiling.

"You're a douche bag and I love you, brother."

"Love you too, man."

When they finally boarded Randy switched seats with David Hart and sat beside Ted. It was the longest flight of his life and Randy took the opportunity to catch up with his friend. When they landed in Japan everyone felt like they were walking into a new word. Randy was mesmerized by the cities they visited, by the food and the culture and by the unique personalities of the fans. Everything was so different and yet so alike. The week, although long, had been life changing.

Their tour continued until the final destination: China. Randy had never been there and he was constantly reminded of Sofie as he experience the country. When someone would laugh he'd think of her, or the bright lights which reminded him of her personality, even when someone walked by quickly in tall heels, Randy would remember Sofie. He knew what he had to do when he returned home; he just hoped Sofie would listen to him.

At one point in the week Randy escaped the group and went on a quick tour of China's most populous city, Shanghai. He visited the Bund and the Oriental Pearl Tower as well as the City God Temple, where he fell in love with Sofie all over again. The green lakes that blissfully surrounded the buildings were a perfect match for Sofie's eyes and he longed to see them again.

When the tour was done and the WWE roster returned to the United States most of the crew flew to New Jersey, where they would next be doing house shows in Wildwood. Randy flew directly to New York City.

When he reached Sofie's home his nerves skyrocketed. He had been feeling nervous all day and he sincerely didn't know what to do if she rejected him. He glanced down at the present he got her and took a deep breath. He put the present and his hands back into his jeans pocket and walked to the white fence.

Randy saw her father and for the first time in nearly ten year another man intimidated him.

"Is your daughter home, sir?"

"Depends." The man replied barely acknowledging Randy.

Sofie's father was a tall man with wide shoulders and silvered brown hair. He was wearing a plaid shirt and drinking a cold beer.

"I need to make things right with her. I care a lot for your daughter."

"I like you boy. But I like my daughter a whole lot more. I think you need to decide right now if this is in her best interest or yours."

Randy swallowed. "I would do anything for her. Look…sir… I have saved money. I don't need to work any more, I can provide anything Sofie needs or wants. I just want her in my life."

"Well, I'll be…"

"May I see her? I just need to talk to her." Randy said pleadingly.

"She's out back, tending to the garden. I believe you remember how to get back there?"

"Yes sir."

Randy walked through Sofie's home and into their backyard. He paused when he saw Sofie. She was sitting on the grass, removing what looked to be weeds from a beautiful rose garden and there was dirt on her forehead. Randy smiled at the sight.

"Daddy?" Sofie said looking up.

Their gazes met and Sofie slowly stood up.


	49. Green Jade

When Sofie's family moved into the new house a couple of years after her mother's death, Uncle Rick planted her mom's favorite yellow roses in the front yard and in the back. Sofie growing up had always tended to them, lovingly and with dedication. After high school and college she had less time to keep up with the gardening but she was catching up on lost time since she quit the WWE. She sat in her father's backyard wearing jean shorts and a comfortable blouse as she yanked the weeds out of the flower ring. She had kept herself as busy as possible since leaving her job, tending to gardens, the house and her father. She was cooking more than ever and cleaning the house took over her life. Sofie was on her last patch in the garden and she was panicking a little because she was running out of things to distract her.

"Ommph!" Sofie muttered as she finally yanked the last weed out. The sun was warm and there was a lovely breeze in the yard.

When Sofie heard the backdoor open she wiped the small beads of sweat off her forehead and glanced up.

"Daddy?"

Her heart started beating fast and Sofie swallowed. She stood up and met her visitor's gaze. "Randy…"

Randy didn't speak, but he walked towards her and when he brought his lips to hers Sofie's shock was replaced by need. They kissed with sweet abandon and Sofie felt at once both joy and pain.

"Stop. What are you doing?" Sofie said pushing him away. She touched her hand to her lips and stared at Randy.

"I want to be with you."

"What, Maryse is tired of you already?" She asked angrily. Sofie walked away from him and he followed her.

"Sof… I was never with Maryse."

"I saw you! I saw you in San Bernardino. You were both drunk in the hotel lobby, I saw you!" She yelled!

"No, listen to me, I had no intention of sleeping with her, I was trying to make her stop the scene she was creating. I did not get with her. I haven't been with anybody since you. I can't stop thinking about you, Sof."

"I heard you… '_I'll show you what a real man is like'_… I heard you say that to her!"

Randy sighed. "It was the only thing I could think of. This looks awful, I know, but please believe me."

"Why should I?"

"Because you know it's the truth."

"I'm confused. You confuse the hell out of me." Sofie said.

"I came to apologize. Truth is Sofie, at the end of the day I need you to be with me. I will do anything to make this right."

"We tried, Randy…"

"No, we didn't try hard enough. Give me a chance here, Sof."

"What do you want from me?" Sofie asked, confused.

Randy looked down and when he lifted his head, his gaze melted into hers. "Everything."

"Everything?"

"Everything." He repeated. "I want the mornings, I want the nights, I want the whole package."

"Randy, I quit. I'm not working with the WWE anymore."

"I know, and I don't care. Be with me."

"You travel all the time; we would never see each other." She added.

"I'll quit too. I have enough money saved to last us a lifetime." He said simply.

"No way. You can't quit now, are you crazy?"

"I'm crazy in love…"

"Randy that was really cheesy." She said. "You love me?"

"Yes. And you love me."

When Sofie walked towards the patio chairs, Randy followed suit. He sat down beside her and grabbed her hands. He rubbed her hands softly and waited for her to say something.

"You're not quitting." She said.

"I'll do anything to make this work. Even throw a temper tantrum… I am Randy 'The Temper Tantrum' Orton after all." He said with a smile in his eyes.

"I can't believe I said that to you."

"I liked it." Randy rested his forehead on Sofie's forehead comfortably. "It made me fall for you hard."

He placed his palm to her cheek and caressed her skin. "You had me at day one, Sof. There's never been another. Not Maryse, not anybody."

"I hated you when we first met." Sofie said, giving in.

"There's a fine line between love and hate." Randy left a trail of kisses on her face and Sofie sighed.

"When you kissed me for the first time at the SoHo… I didn't know what to expect. It was confusing and exciting at the same time. All I had wanted was to hate you."

"I'm glad you gave in…" Randy whispered in her ear. "I knew you were it. When Adam started showing you attention I thought I was going to explode. I've never been more jealous in my life."

"You never had any reason to be jealous; it was always you for me."

"Really, Sofie?"

"Yes. Even when we had the pregnancy scare… I remember wanting the test to be positive."

Randy kissed her mouth softly. He placed his hands on either side of her face and deepened the kiss. "Oh, Sof… I was so ready for you to be mine and it drove me crazy. I fucked up a lot."

"We both did. You didn't sleep with Maryse?"

"No, never."

"I don't know what to do Randy. I will eventually need to get another job and I would hate myself if you ever quit. I'm glad we've talked it out but…"

Randy placed his finger on her lips, shushing her.

"When I was in Asia I thought about us a lot. I needed to find a way to make us right, so I spent a lot of the week by myself. One day in China, I left the group and went for a walk in Shanghai. At the end of the day I found myself in this little shop downtown. It had everything in it… from hand-embroidered slippers to silk bags, Chinese teas, jewelry. I wanted to find something that would always remind me of that week but I couldn't find anything I liked. I was about to leave when my eye caught this green stone behind a glass case. There were tons of stones, red ones, blue ones, but the green one… The color was the perfect replica of your eyes. I felt like you were there with me, you know? This old Chinese woman approached me as I was leaving.

"She said, 'you come here.' So I did. I went into the back of the store with her and she sat me down, poured me tea. She says, 'Ai, why you no buy stone?' At first I was confused, it was like this old little lady was pressuring me to buy something and her accent was very thick, I was in shock… but I was drawn to her.

" 'I don't know.' I said and she shook her head. 'You Americans, you don't follow your gut.'"

"She said that?" Sofie asked smiling.

"Yes, she was right. 'In China, everything had meaning. You always follow your heart, there is purpose for everything. Green jade.' She said showing me the same stone I was looking at, 'it mean not only beauty. It is virtue and intelligence. Loyalty. Here in china we say gold is pricy, very expensive. Jade is invaluable. Very important, can't buy it; only earn it.'

"I looked at her in shock. She saw right through me, it's like she knew exactly what I needed to hear."

Sofie was silent, needing to hear the rest of the story.

"I had been trying to find a way to get you back but I needed to come to you, respect you, show you that there is nothing more valuable than you. You are my green jade. You're beautiful Sofie, but the reason why I love you is because of your intelligence, your loyalty and you are everything I want in a partner. I want you to give me time to earn you back."

"You're going to make me cry." Sofie said, her voice heavy with emotion.

"No baby, don't cry. I just want a second chance to make you happy again." Randy said wiping a tear that rolled down her face.

"Yes."

"Yes?" He said surprised. He stood up and brought her into a tight hug.

"I love you." She said, a whisper in his ear.

He cradled her face with his hands, "What?"

"I love you." Randy kissed her deeply.

"Be my wife." He said, stroking her hair. "I want to spend the rest of my life making you happy."

"Randy…" He kissed her again.

"Give in to me."

"You've said that before." Sofie said.

"I've always meant it." He said softly.

Randy pulled out something from his pocket. It was a ring… with a green jade. "It's the same stone I was looking at in Shanghai. The old lady turned to me, she said 'Ai… you need to follow gut. Flowers and fortune, they not last forever. Jade will last forever for you.' I asked how much the stone cost and she was silent.

"She refilled my small tea glass and patted my back. 'You have stone. All yours, no money, ok?' She left me in the back room with the stone on the table and I sat there thinking of you and I wanted the stone so badly. I walked to the front of the store and tried to buy the jade stone and the old lady started yelling at the cashier in Chinese. 'No buy!' She kept repeating '_no buy_,' so I thanked her and left with the stone in my pocket."

"Randy… that's beautiful. This ring… it's incredible." Sofie said holding the small white gold ring that framed the green jade so perfectly.

"I want to be your green jade too, Sofie. I am in love with you." He kissed her. "Be mine?"

"Yes."

Randy and Sofie kissed softly and Randy put the ring on her finger, finding it to be a perfect fit. "I am so lucky to have found you."

The two were talking quietly in the backyard for what felt like hours. Randy played with her hair and kissed her neck and Sofie touched his face, his arms, his chest, wanting to be closer to him. Randy was playing with the ring on her finger when her father stepped outside.

"Sofie darling…" He started.

"Yes daddy?"

"Someone is here to see you…uh… Mr McMahon."

What could Vince want? Sofie stood up and straightened herself as Randy did the same. "He's here?"

"Yes. In the living room."

When Sofie paled slightly Randy kissed her cheek. "We'll handle this together."

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**One chapter left. Thank you for your support and your positivity, I appreciate it immensely. **

**-L boogie V**


	50. Tie

When the two walked into the living room Vince stood from where he was sitting quite uncomfortably and nodded politely. He straightened his very expensive suit jacket as he spoke.

"Sofie. Randal."

The room became very quiet and Sofie's father broke the silence by opening his can of beer.

"Well, uh… I'll leave you to it." With that her father walked back outside and sat on the front porch.

"Sofie dear, I came here – against Lorraine's advice – to convince you to come back to work. Lorry said I would bully you into it…"

"You better not." Randy piped in.

"Randal, don't you have a show to do somewhere?" Vince asked annoyed. He was obviously not accustomed to having to apologize or ask for anything.

"Not tonight." Randy smirked.

"Well, alright then. Sofie… will you come back and work for me?"

"I… Will I have to work from head office?" She asked, her heart beating fast.

"Not unless it calls for it, but no, you would resume the touring position. Actually… Lorry is getting tired, the dear bird. I would like to offer you her position. Touring manager of Raw, and I'll be hiring someone else to be the touring manager of Smackdown and I guess someone else to be my assistant."

"Touring manager… of Raw?" Sofie asked, her mouth gapped open.

"Yes. You are highly qualified and well, we need you. I… hrm… need you." Vince cleared his throat and looked down awkwardly.

"I don't see how I can refuse… but before I say yes… And Vince, this is really quite important… I can't work with you if you don't trust me. I would never do anything to jeopardize this company."

"I completely understand, and I agree." Vince said. "So I'll see you next week?"

"Yes, but…" Sofie looked up at Randy, hoping he would help her explain their situation.

"Look Vince… Sofie has agreed to be my wife. We're sticking together and I hope this doesn't become a problem."

"Ah. I thought this may be the case. Congratulations are in order, my dear. No problems, as long as you stick by the rules, you being together should be no problem. Well, this has been a lovely experience in Queens, but I should be going. I'll see you in New Jersey, Randy. Contact me later this week Sofie."

"Yes sir." Sofie said, overjoyed she had her job back.

"Ah… _sir_ again." Vince shook his head and walked out into the front porch. He nodded at Sofie's father and Uncle Rick – who must have just gotten there – and made his way to his limousine that was parked out front.

"I have my job back!" Sofie shouted gleefully.

Randy hugged her tight and her father and uncle congratulated her. They walked back in the house and Uncle Rick clapped Randy in the back.

"So you two are getting' hitched, huh?"

"Uncle Rick!"

"I've offered for Sofie, but I would like to very much have both of your blessings." Sofie's father stretched out his hand and Randy shook it relived.

"I don't care if you can outfight me, boy, you hurt my girl and I'll hurt _you_." Sofie blushed at her father's words and Randy chuckled.

"Yes, sir. I won't be hurting Sofie though, you can count on it."

They were sitting in the kitchen when the doorbell rang. Uncle Rick stood up excitedly and walked towards the front door.

"If it's Vince again, I'll lose my mind. That man is a God!"

Randy grinned and everyone watched Rick walk towards the door gleefully. When he opened the door Mike came through urgently.

"Sofie? Where's Sofie? Ah, there you are. Listen, nothing happened with Maryse, you have to believe Randy…"

"Mike –" Randy tried stopping him.

"One moment, Randy, let me talk. Randy? What are you doing here?" Mike stepped back and looked around the room awkwardly. "Um. Hello."

"Hi Mike." Sofie said, grinning.

"Everything is good?" He asked looking around at the people in the room.

"All good, buddy." Randy said.

"I'm going to go now…" He turned around and headed for the door.

"Mike! Stay and have dinner with us. We're ordering in."

"Are you sure? I don't want to interrupt." He looked sheepishly at Randy and everyone laughed.

The doorbell rang again and Uncle Rick clapped his hands. "This is awesome."

"Hey… that's _my_ catchphrase." Mike said.

He opened the door to reveal Chris Jericho and Santino (or Anthony to those close to him).

When Anthony and Chris walked in Uncle Rick sat down on the love seat as if overwhelmed.

"This is the best day _ever_. I love you Sofie." Sofie's father threw a small pillow at his younger brother.

"Well, it looks like we arrived here late." Chris said.

"A little." Mike replied.

Chris threw him a stern look and continued, "Ah, Santino here saw the whole Maryse episode and wanted to tell you the truth."

"I coerced Randy to take Maryse away… we were all drunk but I promise you nothing happened."

"Guys – this isn't necessary. Sofie and I have talked it all out. I appreciate this immensely but we're good." Randy looked a little embarrassed and Sofie grinned.

"Chris, Anthony… can I convince you to stay for dinner?" Sofie asked.

"Yes." Anthony said as Chris said "we probably shouldn't."

"It would make my uncle very happy." Sofie said and Uncle Rick nodded his head excitedly.

"Yes, yes it would."

"Do you have any pretty sisters or female relatives?" Anthony asked.

"If she does, I get first choice." Mike piped in. "Well, do you?"

"None, sorry boys."

They were all sitting around her father's large dining room table discussing their engagement and Vince's job offer when the doorbell rang again. They looked at each other curiously and everyone shrugged.

"Uncle Rick... I'll get this one." Sofie said to her uncle, who was already standing. "You guys keep eating."

When she opened the door there stood Maryse looking terribly beautiful under the New Yorker moonlight.

"Um, 'ello." She said shyly.

Sofie stood outside to join her in the porch and closed the door to give them a little bit more privacy.

"I wanted to apologize to you, Sofie. Je suis désolé. Before Teddy I used to like 'Andy but we never 'ad anything, even though I tried many times. One night I got very drunk. I was feeling very lonely and tried to leave with 'Andy. We did not sleep together, Sofie. C'est la vérité, je promets. I am not lying."

Sofie took her expressive hands and held them in her own. "I believe you, Maryse. And I also would very much like to thank you for coming here not knowing what you would be walking into. I appreciate it."

"I am sorry." Maryse sniffed.

"You did nothing wrong." Sofie hugged the young French-Canadian Diva.

"I should be going, I still 'ave to find a 'otel room."

"Are you hungry? Please come in and have dinner with us. A bunch of people are here, ah don't worry, Teddy isn't here." Sofie reassured her.

When Sofie walked in with Maryse everyone started clapping. Uncle Rick stood up and offered Maryse his seat. Once Rick found another chair they sat happily around the table and dined together, diving into the delicious food they had ordered.

"I guess we tied." Randy whispered in her ear.

"What?"

"The game we were playing, you won some rounds, I won some… but in the final round we tied."

"I guess we did." Sofie said lovingly.

Randy clasped his hand with hers under the dining room table and they both smiled when the cool green jade rested between their intertwined fingers.

"Do you still have my panties?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, it's hanging over my bed in St Louis." He whispered.

"I hate you so much."

"You love me." He said stroking her finger.

"Yes."

* * *

**Author's Note**

**THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND BEING THE BEST AUDIENCE ANYONE COULD HAVE. **

**L Boogie V **

**Ps. Stay tuned for Chapter 51 (Introduction of next story)  
**


	51. Edge's Intro

"Why are you frowning?" Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin was staring at his friend who lately was looking pretty down in the dumps.

"I'm not frowning." Adam said, frowning.

Adam Copeland was best known as Edge or the Rated R Superstar to those that followed his WWE career. Adam and Mike were sitting backstage waiting for the television crew to tape their promos. Adam would be doing one with Zack Ryder and Mike had a solo promotion tonight. They were in Washington D.C doing Raw live and there should not be one reason why Adam would be unhappy.

Except that he would be fighting the Great Khali tonight. He didn't even mind all that much, Khali was a good man... and Adam enjoyed a good bout of silliness every now and then. Adam also knew he would still be fighting at Night of Champions, despite this match's stipulation. However, he had been playing the mid carder for a while now and he wanted to main event like Randy, who might he add, was equal with him in the ring.

Randy. Another thing that was bugging him was Randy. Ever since he got engaged he was acting like he was king of the world, showing off that he got the girl.

A couple of months back Randy and Adam had both fallen for the same woman, Vince's assistant Sofie Sinclair. In the end Randy had won her heart and Adam was okay with that. Sofie was a great woman and he considered her just a friend now, but sometimes… Adam sighed and stood up.

"Speak of the devil." Adam muttered.

"Hi guys!" Sofie replaced Lorraine as the Touring Manager of Raw. She travelled with the team and made sure everything ran smoothly for the equipment crew, the roster and all the backstage people. She was a beautiful woman with bouncy brown hair and piercing green eyes and Randy Orton was a lucky man.

"Hey." He said, looking away.

Mike and Sofie hugged each other tightly and Mike said something or other to make Sofie laugh, as per usual.

"Why are you frowning?" Sofie asked Adam.

"I'm not! Why does everyone keep asking me that?"

"Adam, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Look, I'm going to go get some water, can you find Zack?"

"I will find him now."

Adam walked away from Mike and Sofie, frustrated. He was fine! He would have a fun time tonight, be a little silly and forget he's playing a mid carder.

Adam approached Chris Jericho, whom had just lost his match against John Morrison. He was proud of Chris; he did really well tonight and overall is one of the hardest working men in the wrestling industry. He really helped Morrison tonight, putting him over the way he did. It was sad, Chris' contract was almost done and he wanted to leave to tour his band and write and well, live. Vince's creative team was desperately trying to keep him but in the end it would be Chris' decision.

"Yo." Adam leaned against the wall beside Chris.

"Yo."

"How you feeling?" Adam asked.

"Like shit. I hated losing out there. Don't get me wrong, I loved putting over Johnny Nitro but when the fans started chanting '_Y2J'_ it just made me feel like I haven't been used properly in a long time in this company."

"You're preaching to the choir, buddy."

"I need things to be different for a little bit." Chris admitted.

"You going to leave?"

"I don't know."

"Do what's right for you." Adam patted his friend's back and they stood there in silent until Sofie approached Adam.

"You ready for your promo with Zack?"

"Yeah. See you later man." He nodded at Chris who saluted him.

"Bro!" Matthew Cardona better known as Zack Ryder greeted Adam happily.

"Hey Zacky. Ready to be humiliated?"

"Woo, woo, woo…" Zack said.

Adam was joking around with Zack while they waited for the television crew to set up the camera for their promo. Adam was feeling a bit nervous but he shrugged it off, it was just a promo after all. He watched as Randy entered the locker room and annoyance took over Adam as the two lovebirds kissed. It wasn't that he was jealous; he was just sick and tired of seeing the two be in love. Maybe he was a little jealous; it had been a long time since he had a healthy relationship. Zack and Adam started their promo and Adam officially forgot about the two.

"…former one contender myself…" Zack was saying. From the corner of his eyes, Edge noticed a woman with auburn hair walk in the locker room and approach Sofie. She was this petite thing with long legs and beautiful lightly freckled skin. Adam was aware that they were watching the promo and his excitement grew. Was she the new Smackdown Touring Manager? Assistant, maybe?

"… did you call me a tool?" Zack asked Adam.

"Yeah." And with that Adam walked away from the scene and nodded at Randy, Sofie and Mystery Woman.

He kept on walking, out the locker room and down the hallway until he was just outside the gorilla position. He approached John Cena and the two shook hands.

"Break a leg." Adam said. Cena was about to walk towards the ring for his match with Justin Gabriel né Paul Lloyd.

Paul was already walking down to the Nexus' theme music and Cena was coming out next. He watched their match through a monitor and contemplated leaving the business for a while. He had just come back a couple of months prior at the Royal Rumble and at first everything was great. It wasn't until the draft that things went downhill for him. Adam hated feeling this restlessness and he had no one to blame but himself, which annoyed him further.

He acknowledged the wrestlers as they prepared for their fights but continued to focus on the monitor screen. Something had to change.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**For more check out my profile, I will be uploading the full chapter one of Edge's story tonight. Thanks again FanFic world. **

**L Boogie V**


End file.
